Proyecto Shinji Ikari
by c.anibal2000
Summary: Especial de Halloween. ¿Shinji cambio? Los seres humanos cambian y evolucionan, sus emociones y sentimientos hacen que se transformen en personas diferentes, como afectara esto al escenario de Seele. ¿Un Shinji con mas coraje? Por dios adonde estoy...
1. Chapter I Un inicio, Un final

**_Disclaimer: Evangelion no me pertenece, lo siento, pero si fuera por mí, la película ya se estrenaría, este fanfic solo está hecho para divertir a las grandes masas, por lo que, este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro._**

 ** _Chicos, quiero aclarar, que este es un nuevo comienzo, de toda la historia que había escrito hasta ahora, lo sé, suena un poco drástico, pero nesecito a hacerlo ya, porque revisando mi Story Board (la secuencia de la historia) me di cuenta que algo no encajaba a la perfección, por lo que necesitaba cambiar la historia desde el comienzo, para que tuviera un poco más de sentido, y que no se confundirá con especulaciones, lo mejor es que, como no había escrito mucho, lo puedo cambiar rápidamente, y no se preocupen, yo me encargaré de que tenga la misma cantidad de palabras._**

 ** _Además he de aclarar, que los que ya leyeron la historia, no se sientan mal, ustedes ya tienen un poco más de spoilers que los demás, pero no son muchos, por lo que no estará tan mal, también, cuando suba este fic, me imagino que ya habré cambiado toda la historia de nuevo, por lo que espero que les guste el 'remake' del fanfic, y tendrá mucho más sentido, además de que tendrá mucho mejor formato, lo cual será agradable para ustedes, y vuelvo a repetir que realmente lo siento, pero todo es por ustedes, si mas preámbulo a comenzar._**

* * *

 **Un Inicio, Un final.**

Un chico de cabello castaño, anda deambulando por las grandes y majestuosas instalaciones de NERV, el chico se veía más deprimido de lo normal, andaba su plug suit puesto, ya que en unas horas, la secuencia de pruebas de sincronización iniciarían, y él quería deshacerse lo más pronto de sus obligaciones y descansar un poco, además de su plug suit, cargaba su valioso SDAT, iba escuchando música tan deprimente, que un muerto reviviría y volvería a morir a causa de esta música, de repente sintió una mano en su hombro, no tuvo más opción que girar su cabeza para ver quién era. Una chica de cabello morado esta tras él con una gran sonrisa en su angelical rostro, la chica llevaba puesto un elegante vestido de una sola pieza, y su chaqueta de cuero, que indicaba ser la comandante en jefe de NERV, contra los ángeles, la chica se limitó a tomarle una mano a Shinji, y llevárselo con él.

—¿Se puede saber qué rayos hacías deambulando por todo NERV? Se suponía que llegarías en 15 minutos, Ikari Shinji—. Decía Misato algo enfadada, pero en el fondo solo quería molestar al pobre chico.

—Lo siento... El tiempo vuela cuando escucho la música en mi SDAT—. Decía Shinji mientras observaba el valioso objeto entre sus manos.

—No te preocupes, solo apuramos el paso antes de que Rits...—. Decía Misato hasta que fue interrumpida por la hermosa doctora, una alta rubia, que tenía un hermoso lunar muy cerca de la boca, la cual, la hacía más atractiva que otras, además de que siempre usaba una faldas que dejaban mostrar su figura muy tornada y esbelta, la mujer no tenía nada que envidiarle a nadie.

—Misato, ¿no te dije que te apresuraras? Lo siento, Shinji... Sé que tu tutora es un poco descuidada—. Dijo la rubia oxigenada, mientras le tomaba la mano para arrastrarlo hasta su Entry Plug. Shinji realmente estaba muy pensativo, no se dio cuenta que sus otras dos compañeras de trabajo lo observaban detenidamente. —Baka, Shinji, concéntrate, no estoy de humor—. Decía una malhumorada una chica de cabello rojo, ella realmente era muy atractiva, el problema era su maldito temperamento y orgullo, Shinji a veces quería meterle su estúpido orgullo por la garganta, para que esta muriera asfixiada.

—Sí, como digas... Asuka—. Decía Shinji mientras se colocaba en los controles de su cabina.

—¿Me estás evitando, idiota?—. Preguntó Asuka mientras lo miraba en su pantalla.

—No, ¿cómo crees? La mejor piloto necesita atención del cobarde de Shinji—. Decía Shinji mientras se reclinada en su asiento.

—Shinji, me las pagarás, no aquí...—. Asuka le lanzó una mirada asesina.

Las pruebas habían comenzado, todos estaban muy concentrados en lo que hacían. Asuka, iba a la delantera con un puntaje de 72%, le seguía Shinji, con un porcentaje de 70%, y de ultimo Rei, esta última chica era muy hermosa, su piel, la hacía muy misteriosa, no sólo eso, sus ojos carmesí, esos últimos eran un hermoso mar de LCL, uno si navegaba en ellos, se podía perder, su sincronía no era muy buena: 63%.

—Chicos, la prueba ha terminado...—. Anunció la doctora Akagi por el altavoz de las instalaciones. Los tres chicos se dirigían hacia los baños, para bañarse y quitarse el olor a LCL, y cambiarse, y poder irse a sus casa, la última era muy importante, Shinji, llegó muy rápido y se puso en marcha para irse lo más rápido posible, mientras las otras dos chicas lo miraban un poco desconcertadas, la razón era más que obvia, se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña.

Shinji terminó de asearse, cogió su uniforme, se cambió, y salió rápido de las instalaciones, quedando solo en las calles de la cuidad fortaleza, Tokio-3, era una ciudad construida especialmente para contraatacar al enemigo, los ángeles.

* * *

El chico siguió su camino, y se encontró con el apartamento que tanto ansiaba llegar, lo abrió, entró y cerró la puerta, minutos después estaba disfrutando de una gaseosa de lata en su cuarto, mientras meditaba. Minutos pasaron hasta que el silencio fue interrumpido por el cierre brusco de una puerta, él sabía quién era: Asuka, la única que se desquitaba con todo lo que tenía a su paso. Asuka, no pudo resistir la tentación de buscar a Shinji, lo quería humillar de alguna manera, ella lo disfrutaba, al ver que el chico era un cobarde que no oponía resistencia contra sus ataques.

—Shinji, quiero comida en este momento—. Dijo Asuka mientras ponía la mano como jarra.

—Sabes, no tengo ganas, además siendo tú, la mejor en todo, creo que también cocinas lo mejor y la mejor solo debe comer lo mejor—. Shinji la miró con la mirada perdida. Ella no tenía ninguna objeción contra eso, el chico, estaba siendo muy inteligente de su parte, usar su maldito y odioso ego contra ella, esa era una de las ideas que nunca pensó haber ideado, pero podía salvarse el pellejo de vez en cuando.

Mientras la chica, está en shock, nunca pensó que el mocoso de Shinji, la pusiera en un jaqué muy ingenioso, era demasiado para ser verdad, la chica realmente no está de humor, quería saber que era lo que le pasaba a su amado, muy al fondo de su corazón, pero de repente pensó: "¿qué me importa lo que le pase? No soy su niñera". Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando el chico la miraba, muy enojado, más o menos furioso, la chica lo dejó en paz, no tenía más opción.

—¿Qué diablos le pasa a ese mocoso?—. Asuka preguntó a la nada, hasta que fue interrumpida por el sonar de un teléfono.

— _¿Quién está en la línea-línea?—. Decía una voz dulce en el teléfono._

— _Hola... Habla Asuka-Asuka—. Respondió Asuka muy irritada, no era su día definitivamente._

— _Eh... Asuka, lo siento pero no creo que vaya a poder cenar con ustedes, dile a Shinji que solo cocine para ustedes dos... Y tú no te aproveches de Shinji-Shinji—. Dijo Misato en tono divertido y con risitas al final._ Asuka colgó el teléfono muy enojada, ella no quería mover un dedo, pero Shinji tampoco, esto iba a estar difícil, pero ella ganaría al final, así que se le ocurrió un brillante plan.

—¡Aaaaaaahhhhh!—. Gritó Asuka con mucho dolor. Shinji escuchó el grito desgarrador en el apartamento, rápidamente salió disparado de su cuarto, y empezó a buscar a Asuka, ella yacía inmóvil en el piso, Shinji se asustó por un momento, realmente le pasaba algo o era una de sus bromas, broma o no, tenía que hacer algo. Shinji, solo se acercó a la pelirroja, tomó su mano, y tomó el pulso, estaba algo acelerado, después tocó su frente, a ver si tenía fiebre, pero no se notaba, por lo que la tomó con sus brazos y la llevó hacia uno de los sillones grandes de la sala, la recostó allí, y se dirigió a la cocina, tenía que encontrar algo para darle. En el sillón, Asuka estaba riendo por dentro, su plan para encontrar atención había funcionado, pero está sorprendida de que Shinji le tomó, eso no se quedaría así, ella quería ver que tan lejos podía llegar su plan.

—Lo siento, Asuka, no sé que tienes, pero te cuidaré mientras viene Misato, ella sabrá que hacer mejor que yo... Te ves tan hermosa miéntras duermes, me encanta verte sin gritarme una de tus groserías a la cara, pero eso es lo que me gusta de ti... Mierda, me estoy volviendo masoquista o algo parecido—. Dijo entre murmullos casi inaudibles pero la pelirroja los escuchó. Esta se sonrojó, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, eso había salido de Shinji, el maldito introvertido de su apartamento, cada vez tomaba un poco más de agallas, eso le gustaba, por lo que decidió seguir su plan.

—¿Por qué no viene Misato? Ni modo... Asuka, lo siento, tengo que hacer la cena, cuando te levantes, la serviré—. Decía Shinji mientras se levantaba del banquillo y se dirigía a la cocina del apartamento. Ella estaba feliz, no tenía que hacer comida, Shinji la estaba cuidando, ¿qué podría salir mal? Ojalá pudiera quedarse así para siempre, pero, en el fondo se sentía mal porque se aprovechaba del chico, y porque era un inútil, no se daba cuenta, y aún más, siempre lo molestaba y lo hacía sentir mal, aunque ella lo amara en el fondo, el enorme ego suyo, no lo dejaba florecer, y lo peor es que, cuando la chica maravilla se acercaba al chico, ella sentía algo en su pecho, no era agradable. Celos, ese sentimiento lo odia, pero, ¿cómo podía sentir celos de Rei? Eso no podía ser, ella sentía más que la chica, era más atractiva, más inteligente, pero aún así, esas cualidades no le servían para llamar la atención del chico, eso la enojaba más, pero ella se auto-convencía de que ella no lo amaba, era imposible enamorarse de ese baka.

—¡Rayos!—. Dijo Asuka desde el sillón. Shinji dejó lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina, estaba preocupado por la chica, además que no la entendía para nada, él solamente le trataba de ayudar y ella lo alejaba, era un ciclo interminable.

—Me alegro que ya estés despierta, te hice la cena—. Decía Shinji mientras se dirigía otra vez a la cocina a terminar la comida. Ella solo asintió, y se dirigió a la mesa, su plan había sido un éxito, pero seguía pensativa, las cosas no podían seguir así, pero el orgullo, ese era el problema. Iba a ser un poco difícil, ella había vivido con una pared de orgullo, desde el incidente, nunca volvería a derramar lágrimas, aunque al final no fuera más que una farsa, ella por las noches, lloraba en silencio mientras dormía, y todo era por que sus sentimientos la mataban por dentro.

—Asuka... Ya está la comida—. Shinji llevó dos platos a la mesa. Olía bien.

—Veo que es rico, baka—. Dijo ella mientras comía un poco de comida.

—Gracias—. Shinji estaba un poco disgustado y giró los ojos.

—¿Qué insinúas?—. Asuka lo miró fijamente.

—Me voy a dormir, cuando termines de comer, dejas el plato, yo los lavaré más tarde—. Dijo y se levantó de la silla. La chica se quedó admirada, él estaba actuando de una forma muy rara, pero otro pensamiento la invadió de repente.

—"¿Y hoy que mierda le pasa? ¿Será algo que yo dije?"—. No lo podía dejar así, eso no era correcto, la había cuidado de su falsa enfermedad, le cocinó, le había dicho un par de cumplidos mientras se hacía la dormida, definitivamente no lo podía dejar así.

—Espera, Shinji, ven a sentarte conmigo—. Ella se tapó el rostro al decir eso.

—Bueno, pero es que no lo soporto—. Dijo un poco disgustado.

—¿Qué no soportas?—. Asuka tenía una cara de duda.

—Nada en lo absoluto… Solo terminemos de comer y vamos a dormir, mañana hay clases, y hay examen, no quiero dormirme a mitad de este—. Shinji tomó un bocado.

La chica solo lo observó, algo le pasaba, tenía que ser algo grande.

Terminaron de comer, Shinji rápidamente entró al baño a cepillarse los dientes, pero Asuka se dirigió hacia la televisión, después de todo era una genio, no como el menso de Shinji, pero aún quería saber qué diablos le pasaba.

No tuvo más opción que ir a dormir, no había nada bueno en los canales, se recostó en su cama, pero no podía dormir, algo le hacía falta, sentía un vacío, se le ocurrió que tal vez el idiota de Shinji la ayudaría, después de todo era su esclavo personal.

Se dirigía por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de su compañero, no había problema ya que Misato no llegaría ese día, ¿y por qué no dormir con el baka? Eso al menos llenaría parte del vacío. Abrió la puerta del chico, observó que este ni se inmutó por la presencia de ella, estaba mirando al techo y con su SDAT, se acercó un poco y se acostó con él y él solo sintió un calor que lo invadía por la parte derecha de su cuerpo, se giró y ahí yacía ella, acostada con solo un camisón, pensó que era la hora de su muerte, no quería eso, se quitó los audífonos para reaccionar más rápido. Se levantó de su futon y salió de su cuarto, no quería que ella lo matará en la mañana, apreciaba su vida, bueno realmente no quería morir en manos de esta, se dirigía hacia el balcón del apartamento, observó la hermosa vista que la cuidad fortaleza ofrecía.

Mientras tanto, Asuka sentía algo que no podía expresar con palabras, se sentía rechazada, no, no era eso del todo, sintió miedo, estaba en el cuarto de Shinji, pero él había salido del lugar, ¿acaso le molestaba su presencia? Esto era lo más acercado, Shinji también se quería alejar de ella en la cena, pero, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto? Solo se limitó a quedarse allí, quería ver si el chico regresaba. Shinji después de un rato de pensar, sintió que lo mejor era regresar, no quería tomar un resfriado, pero tenía un problema, Asuka estaba durmiendo en su cuarto, un pensamiento lo invadió:

—"¿Regreso o no?"—. Después reflexionó:

—"Claro que regreso, es mi cuarto"—. Se limitó a hacer lo que su mente le aconsejó. Llegó al cuarto y la chica estaba medio dormida, con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos, él se las quitó. La chica estaba aun muy confundida, el chico la rechazó, pero luego de unos minutos regresó, eso le dio esperanza, pero estaba aun llorando en silencio, el chico se acercó y le quitó las lágrimas, eso la sorprendió más.

—Pobre de ella, es tan hermosa, pero está llorando, eso al menos me dice que sufre en la noche, tiene problemas, aunque sea yo quiere que le ayude, por mi estaría bien que se quede... Pero ocupa la mayoría del futon... Mierda, ¿qué hago? Ya sé, traeré unas sábanas y las ocuparé de colchón—. Murmuró Shinji, creyendo que Asuka estaba dormida.

Esas palabras la sorprendieron, no lo esperaba del chico, después de todo, él escapaba de la realidad, ridículo, ella también, solo que en diferente forma, pero el chico, mientras no era observado se comportaba diferente, ella sentía que algún sentimiento afloró un poco por este Shinji, se comportaba no como el enclenque que demostraba. Pero las palabras, _ella necesita ayuda_ en realidad lo necesitaba, pues ella se sentía como él.

El chico regresó con unas sábanas y las puso a la par del futon, e hizo una especie de cama, se acostó sobre ella, era algo cómoda, pero prefería el futon, se acostó justo a la mitad de ambas. —Buenas noches, Asuka—. Shinji cerró los ojos.

—Buenas noches—. Asuka se acomodó para dormirse de una vez por todas. Los ojos del chico se abrieron como platos, ella estaba consciente de lo que había dicho, pero no le molestaba, por lo menos era un avance entre ellos dos.

No sabía por qué seguía aguantándola, a lo mejor era masoquista, pero ni modo, el amor solo te hace ver las virtudes de tu amado, no sus imperfecciones. Una nueva mañana había llegado a Tokio-3, los dos pilotos de Eva se dirigían callados hacia el instituto, después de todo, no era de esperarse después de lo que había pasado en la mañana, la chica ya no estaba en el futon cuando Shinji despertó, salió y se encontró con que ya le esperaba en la mesa para comer.

* * *

Entre tanto pensar de los dos, llegaron al instituto, los otros dos chiflados les esperaban en la puerta mientras Hikari, una chica más o menos estricta, presidenta del grupo de los 5 chicos, esperaba a Asuka, todos se sorprendieron cuando los observaron caminar muy callados, los dos amigos de Shinji se vieron a los ojos, algo había ocurrido.

—Hey, la pareja de casados ya llegó—. Dijo Touji miéntras los veía desde el portón.

Los dos chicos solo le lanzaron una mirada de dagas, sintió un frío recorrer su espalda, nadie dijo nada mientras entraban, pues algo serio había pasado, y no quería precipitarse, era mejor en el recreo.

Llegaron al salón, los pocos alumnos que quedaban por causa de los ángeles, miraron a la pareja, se sorprendieron porque venían temprano, y además no venía peleando, eso no era común.

La clase sobre el segundo impacto, era muy aburrida, siempre la misma historia, por eso algunos alumnos murmuraban mientras el profesor daba la clase, otros jugaban, otros platicaban por sus computadoras portátiles, pero nada afuera de lo común, mientras la pareja de pilotos, ya que Ayanami no había llegado ese día, miraban por la ventana con una mirada hacia el infinito, sumidos en sus pensamientos.

El sonido de la campana, los sacó de su tren de pensamientos, el chico rápidamente salió del salón, los amigos lo observaron raro, eso no era normal, también lo siguieron, salieron de las instalaciones del instituto, él estaba recostado en un árbol, en la sombra, se sentaron con él, nadie se animaba a hablar, el ambiente era un poco tenso. Un chico de repente apreció, los observaba, pues estaba ocupando su lugar de descanso, esto no le agradó, solo se acercó a ellos, mientras en la parte opuesta dos chicas lo miraban, Asuka y Hikari, con un poco de temor, pues el chico que los miraba, era nada más y nada menos que Ukita, uno de los chicos más populares y fuertes del instituto, además de que los tres chiflados estuvieran en su lugar, esto solo significaba problemas, los demás chicos que estaban cerca también los miraban.

—Hola... Por si no se dan cuenta, este es mi lugar—. Les dijo Ukita, un tipo con músculos y algo alto, el sueño de muchas del instituto.

—No veo tu nombre, solo quiero descansar—. Shinji tenía los ojos cerrados y no se inmutó por la presencia del chico.

—No le hagas caso, nosotros ya nos íbamos, ¿verdad, Touji?—. Dijo el Otaku militar, llamado Kensuke, un aficionado a las cámaras de video, y animes por supuesto, pero también le gustaba mucho las armas, todo lo relacionado con guerras y el ejército.

—Eh... Sí, nosotros ya nos íbamos—. Le siguió la corriente Touji mientras se ponía de pie, Kensuke también le siguió, no quería problemas, sabían que les daría una paliza, pero Shinji aun seguía recostado en el árbol.

—Bueno, ¿y tú qué? ¿No seguirás a tus amigos, debilucho?—. Ukita se puso en frente de él.

—Solo estoy descansando, déjame en paz, no quiero causarte problemas—. Shinji continuó con los ojos cerrados.

—No sé quién diablos te has creído, maldito hijo de perra—. Ukita lo tomó del cuello, todos en el instituto estaban impactados, el pobre de Shinji iba posiblemente a morir.

—No me creo nadie, ya te dije que… ¡Que me soltaras!—. Shinji estaba muy tranquilo, excepto por la última frase, ese fue el rugido de una bestia muy feroz y enojada. Después del rugido de Shinji, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, más su compañera piloto que quedó en shock, cuando lo escuchó, ella y Hikari salieron a donde estaban los demás observando, se acercaron muy rápido, pero se llevaron un gran show, Shinji sacó una fuerza descomunal e inhumana, le dio un gran derechazo, se escuchó por toda el área, el pobre de Ukita salió disparado hacia atras de tanta fuerza, casi inconsciente, Touji y Kensuke querían detener a Shinji, pero estaban muy sorprendidos, que no se podían mover, en cuanto a Shinji, él estaba de pie, muy tranquilo y sereno, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Hoy sí me creo alguien, lo siento pero te advertí dos veces—. Shinji se volvió a recostar en el árbol. El pobre de Ukita apenas y se podía levantar, estaba con un gran dolor en la cabeza, además de un palpitar en el oído, le estaba sangrando del puñetazo por parte de Shinji.

Asuka se acercó lo más rápido posible e igualmente Hikari, Asuka fue a ver a Shinji para preguntarle que pasó con exactitud, en cambio, Hikari fue para ver cómo se encontraba Ukita y para llevarlo en la enfermería.

Hikari llegó para ver a su compañero de clase, ya que era la responsabilidad de ella velar por la salud de los estudiantes, pero ni siquiera se acercó cuando ya estaba tendida en el suelo por que de un manotazo salió disparada hacia afuera, Touji logró ver toda la escena, la sangre le empezó a hervir, estaba muy enojado, y se lanzó contra Ukita. Ukita no sabía a quién había golpeado, sí se inmutó por ver quién era, pero solo sintió una patada en la cara, de parte de Touji; con todas su fuerzas lo golpeó, Shinji vio la escena, no le sorprendía, ya que Touji estaba enamorado de la chica, y viceversa, por lo que todos pensaron que era una reacción normal de parte de él, pero después de eso, Ukita se levantó y golpeó el brazo que le habían trasplantado, todavía no estaba bien del todo, tenía que ir a varias consultas para ver cómo estaban los nervios y como reaccionaban con el brazo, era el mismo caso que su pierna, soltó un grito de dolor.

Shinji sabía que una cosa era meterse con él, pero meterse con un amigo lesionado y con una dama, era cosa distinta, solo se levantó y se puso en posición de combate.

—¿Sabes? Eres una desgracia, ¿por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño, animal pedante?—. Shinji esperó mientras le observaba.

Ukita, cuando lo llamaron, sintió que la sangre le comenzó a hervir de tanta furia, no sintió cuando se dirigió hacia Shinji con un puñetazo, pensó que había acertado. Ukita se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que Shinji ya no estaba allí, cuando reaccionó, sintió un golpe en el costado derecho, le dolió mucho.

—Jajaja, eres más lento de lo que pensaba, pero bueno, ese golpe fue por lo de Hikari, no sé cómo te atreves en agredir a una chica, estúpido—. Shinji estaba lleno de confianza y así es como sonó mientras su puño seguía en las costillas de su oponente.

Nuevamente Ukita se enojó más y quiso moverse pero no pudo, aun con su tamaño, Shinji le había hecho una llave neuronal (son las que son dirigidas a los puntos específicos de los nervios para inmovilizar al oponente) en su brazo derecho, lo cual le dolió muchísimo, solo grito muy fuerte.

—Eso fue por golpear a Touji, él aun está recuperándose de operaciones y tú golpeaste su brazo lastimado, por eso tu brazo, lo inmovilicé, desgraciado—. Dicho y hecho, el brazo de Ukita quedó inmovilizado.

—Y por último este, quedarás fuera de combate, maldito malnacido, tal vez así aprendes—. Shinji lo golpeó directamente con una patada en forma de hacha en la caja torácica. Todos quedaron impresionados por la velocidad y potencia de Shinji, y como había prometido, Ukita quedó fuera de juego, los amigos de este se acercaron muy rápido, pero con cuidado, no querían problemas con Shinji, demostró la capacidad de dejar noqueado a alguien con tan solo 3 golpes.

Mientras Shinji se dirigió para ver a donde estaba su amigo Touji, quería ver si no estaba mal del brazo, sabía que ese golpe podía complicar la adaptación del brazo de Touji, al igual que Shinji, Asuka se dirigió dónde estaba Hikari, ella sabía que estaba bien solo había sido un empujón, pero igualmente quería saber su estado.

—Gracias, Shinji, me sorprendes—. Touji fue ayudado por Shinji para levantarse.

—No te preocupes, ¿y cómo está tu brazo? Por eso golpee al chico, yo te cause esto, quiero que quedes lo mejor posible con las operaciones"—. Dijo preocupado.

—Na, estoy muy bien, no es nada—. Touji sonrío pero por dentro sentía dolor. Mientras tanto, Asuka y Hikari ya estaban de pie, pero aún así las dos estaban en shock, no podían creer que Shinji tuviera esas capacidades casi inhumanas, más la velocidad que representaba, se acercaron al grupo de los tres chiflados, querían ver lo que había ocurrido, mientras se acercaban, Kensuke tenía una cámara en la mano, había grabado la mayoría de la pelea, desde donde Shinji era tomado por el cuello, hasta donde casi mata a Ukita.

—Shinji, ¿qué rayos es lo que paso?—. Preguntaba Asuka algo enojada.

—Nada que no pudiera manejar Asuka, además no creo que haya o exista problema, era defensa personal—. Respondió Shinji ya dirigiéndose a la entrada del instituto, no quería hablar.

—¿Pero qué mierda? ¿Por qué escapas? Cobarde...—. Asuka estaba enfadada por ser ignorada y porque Shinji no le daba explicaciones, pero fue interrumpida por el reloj.

—¿Decías?—. Shinji sonrió, los otros tres amigos no podían decir nada por el repentino cambio de personalidad de Shinji, aún seguían imapactados por la pelea y más aún porque estaba enfrentando a la demonio roja.

* * *

Todos entraron al salón, estaba en silencio, todos habían escuchado el rumor de la pelea de Shinji y el gran Ukita que fue hecho tripas por Shinji, el silencio se interrumpió cuando una de las bocinas del colegio empezó a sonar.

— _Shinji Ikari repórtese a enfermería, por favor—_ Todos se quedaron viendo y observando con detenimiento al piloto de Eva, pensaban que el tipo era peligroso, había dejado tan mal al pobre de Ukita.

—Bueno, creo que tengo que dar una explicación, Kensuke serias tan amable de prestarme la grabación de la pelea, por favor—.Shinji se dirigía en silencio hacia la enfermería, iba muy tranquilo, como si nada hubiera pasado, entró en silencio, ahí se encontraban el director, la enfermera y los padres de Ukita.

—Siéntese, Shinji Ikari, tenemos unas preguntas que hacerle—. Decía el director mientras le daba una silla.

—Claro, como ordene—. Shinji se sentó con los brazos cruzados. —¿Qué era lo que pensaba cuando golpeaba a Ukita?—. Dijo el padre de Ukita mientras lo veía con cierto odio. —¿Qué era lo que pensaba? Pues solo proteger a Touji y a Hikari, ¿por?—. Respondió Shinji con mucha tranquilidad.

—¿Cómo puedes hablar así, Shinji? ¿Qué es lo que hizo Ukita?—. Dijo el director muy serio.

—Bueno, le explicaré, el primer golpe fue por qué me tomo por el cuello, el segundo golpe fue por que golpeó a Hikari, el tercero fue por que mi amigo Touji, el cual también es piloto de Eva, acaba de salir de recuperación de su brazo, y Ukita lo lastimó en el brazo operado, y el último fue para dejarlo fuera de combate—. Explicó Shinji mientras señalaba los golpes que había dado.

—No sigas, por favor, pero lo dejaste muy débil Shinji, tienes que entender—. Decía la madre del chico con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Bueno, los golpes que dices, Shinji, son correctos—. Dijo la enfermera mientras revisaba los golpes del muchacho.

—¿Eso era todo?—. Preguntó el piloto.

—No... Te demandaremos por lo que le has hecho a nuestro hijo—. Le amenazó el padre muy enojado.

—Además, te expulsaremos de esta institución después de eso, Shinji—. Dijo el director. —Ok, pero solo quiero que sepan, que la demanda la ganaré yo. Aquí tengo el video, además deberían de estar felices porque lo deje así, ya que la seguridad de NERV estaba a punto de matarlo, lo que debería de agradecer, además de expulsarme, por eso no hay problema, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en NERV, lo que me daría más tiempo—. Shinji les enseñó el video, todos tomaron un poco de saliva, el chico tenía razón, él solamente había hecho esto por defensa propia, además de que Misato había informado al director de estas medidas de seguridad, por parte de los pilotos, y pues Shinji tenía todas las de ganar.

—Shinji, gracias por esto, te creemos—. El director le devolvió la cámara.

—¿Y cómo obtuviste esto?—. Preguntó el padre aún sin creerle.

—Verá, tengo un amigo llamado Kensuke que es el que graba, él siempre anda con su cámara para arrida y para abajo, y pues empezó a grabar desde que Ukita me tomó por el cuello, realmente lo siento, pero me contuve, y si no hay más que decir, espero la carta de expulsión para ahora en la salida director Kahjura—. Shinji se levantó de la silla.

—Shinji, ¿cómo puedes decir que te contuviste? Si Ukita tiene 2 costillas rotas, y un oído con una posible hemorragia—. Dijo la enfermera hasta que fue interrumpida por el director con una mano.

—No creo que seas tú el que se vaya, realmente no podía creer que alguien tan calmado como tú, peleará, además que Ukita sí se irá del instituto...—. Dijo el director mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Lo dejara aquí?—. El padre estaba más que enojado.

—Guarda silencio, cielo, sabes cómo es de problemático Ukita, gracias por salvar a Ukita—. La madre del chico comprendió y le acarició el cabello a su hijo.

—Por mí no hay problema, pero su hijo después de la recuperación, tendrá que ir a corte marcial si Touji lo desea, ya que él sí salió lastimado, además NERV lo considera ya un enemigo potencial por intentar atentar contra dos pilotos de Eva, por lo que intentaré que no sean drásticos y lo haré un problema personal para que no tengan problemas—. Shinji se dirigió a la puerta. Shinji estaba entrando al salón, todos guardaron silencio por esto, él se sorprendió un poco, pero se sentó calmado en su pupitre, de la nada recibió 2 mensajes.

 _[Que paso Shinji]-Sportboy_

 _[Excelente calidad de video, no crees, y que paso] -Otaku4life._

Shinji se limitó a escribirles a los dos:

 _[En el almuerzo les cuento]-darklight._

Los dos solamente asintieron, las otras dos chicas los miraron raros, por lo que probablemente estaban hablando de lo sucedido.

* * *

El almuerzo empezó, y los tres chicos iban a empezar a hablar, cuando de repente aparecieron dos figuras femeninas tras ellos.

—¿Qué ocurrió, Shinji?—. Preguntó Hikari algo preocupada.

Shinji les contó todo lo que había ocurrido, sin omitir nada, además de devolverle la cámara a Kensuke, este cuando la recibió, transfirió el video a su computadora portátil, lo cual sorprendió a los 4 chicos alrededor de él.

—No puedo creer que le hayas roto 2 costillas—. Touji estaba algo extasiado.

—Y yo no creo que te arriesgaras para salvar a Hikari, o debo decir vengar a Hikari—. Dijo Shinji con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—"Jajaja, es verdad, ¿no es así, Hikari? Deberías recompensarle por su valentía—. Dijo Asuka con una sonrisa de gato.

Los dos se pusieron colorados, pero Hikari se levantó y se dirigió a donde estaba el chico, se sentó a la par de él, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, el chico se puso aún más rojo al igual que su compañera, todos estaban en silencio.

—Lo grabé—. Les dijo el Otaku militar.

—Mándame el video—. Pidió Asuka mientras los otros dos estaban muy enfadados con los dos chicos.

—Bueno, Asuka, aquí está tu comida—. Shinji le tendió un paquete con bento dentro. Los otros tres chicos lo miraban con una interrogante, mientras Asuka lo miraba sonrojada.

—Shinji, ¿Acaso no debería de ser Asuka quien te diera la comida?—. Dijo Touji para salir de su propio silencio.

—Sí, pero no hay nada de malo, ¿o sí? Pero aún así, estoy seguro que Asuka no me daría comida aunque me estuviera muriendo de hambre, y además, me ha dejado muy en claro que no le gusto en lo más mínimo—. Shinji le entregó los dos palillos a Asuka, ella lo vio de una forma extraña, era cierto cuantas veces no lo alejaba de ella, pero aún así ella lo quería, pero el problema era su orgullo.

—Por eso es que vas con Ayanami, eh picaron—. Kensuke le apuntó con su cámara.

—No, no es por eso, aunque sea bonita y atractiva no quiere decir que me guste, solamente me pregunto por qué es tan misteriosa—. Shinji respondió mientras miraba al cielo.

Esas palabras le daban esperanza a la chica, pero sabía que si no se ponía las pilas se lo podían ganar muy fácilmente.

—Wuaaa Shinji, según algunos mensajes que me mandaron otros chicos del instituto, varias chicas van por ti—. Anunció Kensuke mientras miraba la pantalla de su computadora.

—¿En serio? Es igual que cuando dije que era piloto de Eva y un montón de cartas de chicas diciendo te quiero o algo así—. Shinji tomó con los palillos unos vegetales.

—Jajaja, pero a mí no me ocurrió eso—. Dijo Touji y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Es porque tú eres un idiota y pervertido—. Dijo Asuka y tomó un poco de bento.

—¡Ah, ya! Y dale con eso, pero Shinji es igual, un idiota—. Dijo Kensuke y Shinji lo vo con cara de pocos amigos.

—Es verdad pero no un pervertido—. Hikari defendió a Shinji y comió un poco de arroz.

—No soy ni un idiota ni un pervertido—. Shinji se defendió pero todos se rieron de él.

—Sí, claro, como no—. Touji siguió riéndose con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Yo me voy para otro lado, con ustedes como amigos no necesito enemigos—. Shinji murmuró la última frase.

—Bueno, ¿y que harás con tu nuevo 'club de fans'?—. Dijo Touji con algo de interés, todos voltearon a ver a Shinji.

—Bueno, alguien necesita encargarse de él, ¿no crees, Kensuke?—. Shinji le dio unas palmadas a su amigo.

—Le pediría ayuda a Touji pero ya lo tomaron, ¿no, Hikari? Solo quedamos dos solteros—. Dijo Kensuke al ver a la pareja de tortolos.

—¡No somos novios!"—. Dijeron los tortolos al unísono.

—Claro, pero lo serán—. Asuka los señaló con los palillos. —Igual que tú y Shinji—. Touji le sacó la lengua.

—Inmaduro, aunque sea Shinji es más educado que tú, no sé como Hikari se fija en ti—. Asuka iba a decir más pero Hikari le lanzó una mirada de muerte.

—Ok, pero, ¿cuándo darán el siguiente paso?—. Shinji sonrió, la pregunta los tomo por sorpresa, no sabían que responder, sabían que se amaban mutuamente, pero nadie daba el siguiente paso como decía Shinji.

—Bueno... Yo... Eh...—. Hikari estaba muy sonrojada, mientras se rascaba la cabeza para hallar una respuesta.

—Yo... Bueno creo que Hikari se merece algo mejor, y pues yo no soy de lo mejor, es por eso...—. Touji estaba muy sonrojado pero con la cabeza gacha, sabía que era verdad. —Eso es verdad—. Comentó Asuka hasta que fue callado por Shinji.

—No ayudas en nada, ¿lo sabías?—. Dijo Shinji, muy enojado. —Así que eres un experto con esto—. Ella le retó con la mirada. —Pues no hay que ser un experto para darte cuenta de eso... Genio, como no—. Lo último lo dijo entre murmullos casi inaudibles pero desgraciadamente Asuka los escuchó.

—¿Ah, Sí? Pues te reto a que consigas una cita para mañana—. Asuka lo dijo sin pensar, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Alejándolo más, pero claro su maldito orgullo la tomó por sorpresa, sabía que a Shinji no le costaría encontrar una pareja para mañana.

—Encargado de club de fans, ¿no quieres hacer una rifa para que una de las admiradoras tenga una cita conmigo? Cobras $1 el ticket o el número, y lo sorteamos mañana en el primer recreo, las ganancias serán un 50% para mí, un 25% para ti y un 25% para el costo de la cita—. Le dijo Shinji mientras anotaba en un papel lo que decía.

(No me pregunten de donde lo saco, digamos que Shinji es un mago).

—Oh, eres un diablillo, Shinji, me gusta—. Kensuke estaba encantado con la idea, tecleó todo en el computador.

—No lo puedo permitir—. Dijo Asuka algo molesta consigo misma.

—¿Qué? Tú no dijiste como tenía que ser... De todos modos solo es una cita, y mañana no tenemos pruebas por lo que me quedara muy bien... Pero, ¿yo que gano? Era una apuesta—. Shinji estaba muy serio para todo esto, Asuka le miró de cerca y dijo:

—Una cita conmigo. —Wuaaa, ¿tan malo es el premio? Yo siendo tú no lo haría—. Hikari le pegó en la cabeza por ese comentario.

—Calladito te ves más bonito—. Segundos después, Hikari se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Pues por ti, me quedo callado para siempre—. Y le miró fijamente.

—Podrían guardar silencio un segundo—. Pidieron Kensuke y Asuka. —Bueno, no hay problema—. Shinji aceptó sin molestia.

—Ok, está decidido... ¿¡QUÉ?!"—. Kensuke estaba en shock. —¿Qué pasó?—. Todos preguntaron, ese grito llamó mucho la atención. —Shinji eres muy aclamado... Apenas y acabo de postear el anuncio de la rifa, y ya tengo como 20 chicas queriendo comprar de 10 a 25 boletos.

—Bien... Así nos quedará algo de ganancia... Pon otro que diga que en el final del día tomaremos el dinero y los nombres de la rifa... Con tu computador—. Dijo Shinji emocionado.

—Wuooo lo acabo de postear otra vez y ya son más de 40 alumnas las que quieren comprar, Shinji, eres todo un galán, si seguimos así, podrás llevar a tu cita a lugares muy lujosos—. Dijo con signo de yenes en los ojos.

—Bueno... Pero no lo hago por el dinero, es por el premio de la apuesta—. Shinji estaba feliz al decir eso, Asuka llevaba las de perder aunque también las de ganar.

—Shinji, ¿qué te parece una cita doble?—. Le preguntó Touji.

—¿En cuál de las dos citas? —En la segunda—. Hikari respondió feliz, eso significa que Touji la estaba invitando a salir. El fin de las clases, había muchísimas chicas en la salida del instituto esperando la toma de Tickets.

—Chicas, cálmense... La rifa vale $1 por número, se tomarán los nombres de las concursantes y el dinero, por lo que podrían hacer una fila—. Shinji las ordenó, ya en fila se podían ver entre 50 y 60 chicas, eran muchas. La toma de Tickets terminó y Kensuke quedó con un ardor en los dedos de tanto escribir, empezaron contar cuantas chicas habían participado.

—¿Cuántos fueron?—. Preguntó Asuka algo preocupada. —Casi 700 tickets—. Kensuke estaba muy feliz por eso, podría comprarse muchos juegos con el dinero.

—Solo $175 son tuyos y otros $175 para la cita—. Hikari estaba un poco enojada con el proceder de sus amigos. —Bien, Asuka, creo que sí tengo cita—. Shinji le picó con los dedos.

—¡Vámonos!—. Respondió ella muy enojada. En el camino, Asuka iba muy preocupada, ¿qué pasaba si Shinji se enamoraba de la chica de su cita? Eso no estaría bien, porque se cancelaría su cita doble, no, la cita doble no se cancelaría, solo Asuka quedaría olvidada, él podía ir con quien fuera su cita, pues lo había invitado a él no a ella, sentía miedo, sí, Asuka podía perderlo y todo por una estupidez suya.

* * *

Llegaron a el apartamento, Misato todavía no estaba allí, por lo que sorprendió un poco a ambos, Asuka estaba algo molesta, y Shinji no sabía por qué, pero no sabía por qué le interesaba, se limitó a hacer lo que su corazón consideró mejor, intentar hablar con ella, eso sería bueno. Él se cambió y observó que la pelirroja no había salido, puso su oreja en la puerta para ver si se escuchaba algo, pero no tuvo éxito, no se escuchaba nada, por lo que se puso a ver qué podía hacer, toco la puerta.

—¡Lárgate, quieres! Él iba hacer lo que la pelirroja le decía, pero no podía dejar las cosas así, realmente quería saber qué demonios le pasaba, por lo que entró sin permiso a el cuarto, ella se sorprendió por la acción del chico, por lo que le tiró la almohada en la cara, y se dio la vuelta, él la miró raro, pero se sentó en la orilla de su cama, iba a preguntar qué pasaba pero no se animaba.

En cuanto a la pelirroja, estaba aun más asustada, ya tenía el problema latente de perder a su amado, y ahora él entraba para ver qué rayos le pasaba, rayos, su mente era confusión total, qué iba a decir él si la miraba así, se podría aprovechar de ella. Se sumergió más en una de las almohadas que tenia, sintió que el chico se levantó, el único consuelo que podía tener se iba, pero de repente sintió que algo se volvía a sentar a la par de ella, le empezó a acariciar los cabellos, se sentía maravilloso, no quería que dejará de hacer eso.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? No me gusta verte así, me gusta más verte gritándome que sufriendo. Esas palabras llegaron muy adentro de su cabeza e inicio un tren de pensamientos, pero el tren no recogía nada.

—Vamos, cámbiate de ropa y salgamos a caminar, yo también necesito despejar mi mente—. Shinji le tomó la mano para levantarla. Ella sintió cuando la tomaron de la mano, y aún más las palabras que le había dicho, para despejar su mente, no era una mala idea, pero cuando se puso a pensar Shinji había cambiado mucho, no sabía por qué, pero había cambiado.

—Ok... Pero salte de mi cuarto, hentai—. Asuka sonrió de forma dulce, era muy tierna, el chico cuando la observó así, no lo podía creer, se veía tan hermosa, aun con una cara angelical, él la había visto sonreír por otras cosas pero no por eso, se sonrojó un poco, ella lo notó, se sonrojó también.

—Te ves tan hermosa así—. Shinji había quedado hipnotizado y ella se sonrojó por el comentario, luego él se fue a cambiar.

La chica quedó sentada en su cama aun sonrojada por las palabras del chico, no sabía que le pasaba, nunca había actuado así con un chico, pero definitivamente él no era alguien normal, tenía sus defectos, pero demostraba poder cambiar, eso era abrumador.

En cambio ella, seguía aun con sus malditos defectos y no podía hacer algo contra ellos, o al menos eso pensaba, él había sufrido por ella, contra la batalla del décimo cuarto ángel, se tardó un maldito mes en salir de su Entry Plug, se había sincronizado demasiado con el Eva que terminó haciéndose uno con el Eva, eso le daba rabia, él podía superarla, pero a él no le importaba, solo era por protegerla, al igual que en el volcán, él había dicho que la salvó por órdenes de Misato, la verdad era todo lo contrario, ella dio la orden de no interferir, él aun sabiendo lo que le pasaría al desobedecer, o aun peor, morir dentro del volcán, la salvó, y lo único que hacía era maldecirle y golpearlo.

Mientras en la otra habitación, Shinji también estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, ella podía ser un ángel y un demonio, maldita bipolar, lo volvía loco, pero él era un poco masoquista, y no podía hacer nada, pero él no se rendía. Él no sabía si la amaba o solo era atracción, pues tenía la duda con Rei, él no lo sabía del todo, no se entendía a sí mismo, por eso no podía comprender a las otras personas, bueno eso le dijo su madre dentro del Eva, uno de los tantos consejos maternales impartidos en un mes, le fueron de utilidad.

( **Nota: yo iré poniendo un consejo en cada capítulo, los que se me ocurran, y este fue el primero** ).

 _Entenderse a uno mismo para entender a los demás._

Por eso era la razón de andar tan pensativo y estar en casa no le ayudaba, por eso invitó a la pelirroja, además ella era el mismo caso, pero él tenía otros motivos para hacerlo también, su tren de pensamientos se detuvo de repente cuando la pelirroja abrió su puerta, él se estaba terminando de cambiar, estaba sin.

—Eh... Lo siento... ¿Nos vamos?—. Dijo Asuka entre titubeos, además de estar sonrojada, pensaba que aún era el debilucho delgado, pero había ganado un poco de peso, además de ellos un poco de musculatura, por lo que se quedó roja en el instante que lo vio.

—Ok—. Shinji se puso la camisa, él aun estaba en la oscuridad para ver claramente a la chica, salió del cuarto y se la encontró recostada en la pared, llevaba una falda algo corta pero no demasiado, además de una blusa que la hacía ver muy linda. Se sonrojó al instante, nunca la había visto así, ahora era todavía más hermosa, se quedó paralizado, no se podía mover, por más que tratará, su belleza lo hipnotizaba.

—¿Qué tengo? ¿Está mal la combinación?—. Asuka se revisó.

—Solo que te ves aún más hermosa—. Shinji se movió con dificultad. Los dos salieron en silencio del apartamento, ella no sabía a dónde se dirigían, Shinji la guiaba ciegamente, pero confiaba en que la llevará a un hermoso lugar, por otra parte, Shinji pensaba que el lago más cercano estaría bien, por lo que camino hacia él.

Luego de caminar unos 20 minutos se encontraron con el lago, y una enorme roca escalable, que se adentraba en el lago, Shinji subió en esta y ayudó a la pelirroja a subir, se sentaron en el borde y miraban hacia el lago, aun en silencio, no se había mencionado ninguna sola palabra desde que salieron, y ambos temían en romper el hielo. Aun así, este silencio no era desagradable, era todo lo contrario, los dos se sumían más aun en sus pensamientos, y si tenían dudas intentaban resolverlas ellos solos, para ellos el tiempo pasó volando, habían llegado a las 4 de la tarde, y ya eran las 6, estaba oscureciendo, pero no le tomaban atención, por lo que siguieron así unos minutos más.

—Vamos, Asuka, hora de irse, espero que el tiempo te ayudara—. Shinji le ofreció su mano para levantarse.

Ella solo asintió, pues le fue de mucha ayuda, Shinji no pudo tener mejor idea, ya que la pelirroja disfrutó el tiempo lo mejor posible, se sentía cálida por dentro cuando él estaba cerca, y viceversa, pero aún tenía miedo de confesarse, era algo normal, pues el miedo en los humanos siempre ha existido, el miedo a lo desconocido, miedo al rechazo, todos los miedos son comunes entre los humanos, solo que ellos tienen que obtener la templanza de todos, para una vida buena y tranquila. Ya estaban a unos 10 minutos del apartamento, aun iban en silencio, un silencio agradable para ambos, el silencio se rompió cuando el chico soltó unas risas, ella lo miró con una interrogante, no entendía por qué se reía.

—¿Sabes? Estamos tan callados que nos parecemos a Ayanami—. Dijo Shinji entre risas. Ella también se unió a las risas, pues era verdad hacía mucho tiempo que estaba tan callada, que no lo recordaba, con exactitud.

—Pasemos a comprar un poco de helado para ver una película en casa, a lo mejor todavía no ha llegado Misato—. Sugirió Shinji mientras la miraba con entendimiento.

—Claro... De fresa—. Ella sonrío. Llegaron al apartamento, aun había silencio, pues Misato aun estaba trabajando y el pingüino de aguas termales que tenía su tutora era todo un haragán, y no hacía nada más que tomar cerveza y dormir.

—Yo busco la película y tú trae las cucharas para el helado—. Dijo ella en tono de orden pero no con brusquedad. El chico se limitó hacer lo que la chica le ordenaba, no quería pelear con ella, aun estaba demasiado relajado para empezar a pelear por pequeñeces.

Iba con las cucharas cuando observó a una pelirroja poniendo almohadas y unas colchas enfrente del televisor, la película que este mostraba, no era nada mal, pues era una comedia, una media aventura y amor en tercer puesto. Los chicos se dispusieron a comer sorbete del mismo bote, pues tenían cucharas diferentes, miraban con atención a la pantalla pues disfrutaban de ver la película, esta ya estaba terminado cuando los dos de repente chocaron las miradas, sus pares de ojos azules, con la diferencia que los de la chica eran un azul cielo, y los del chico eran unos lagos entre turquesa claro y aqua.

Sus rostros se empezaron a acercar, los dos habían tenido un muy buen día, demasiado para ser exacto, los dos habían disfrutado de la compañía del otro, sus rostros estaban a centímetros, cuando de repente la puerta del apartamento se abrió y las bisagras sonaron, los dos con un leve brinco se separaron, estaban rojizos, su tutora no lo notó, pero se le notaba algo enojada, los dos tenía una idea, la pelea del instituto.

—Shinji Ikari, te quiero en la mesa de comer en este instante—. Ordenó Misato.

Ya en la mesa con su tutora al lado, ella lo miraba muy detenidamente, la miraba le lanzaba dagas, pero era algo que el chico podía controlar.

—Se puede saber por qué le rompiste 2 costillas a un chico de tu instituto y lo dejaste inconsciente por más de 4 horas—. Misato le fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera, Misato? Me tomó por el cuello, además golpeó a Touji en la mano recién operada y golpeó a Hikari—. Shinji explicó, sudando de todos lados.

—Pero no era razón por dejarlo en el hospital por más de una semana.

—Eso era mejor que dejarlo morir, logré ver cuando los agentes sacaban sus armas, le iban a disparan, Misato, y no se iban a detener, sabes muy bien que el comandante dio órdenes de matar a cualquiera que atentara con la vida de los pilotos, además de crear un asunto más grande creí que era lo más conveniente, realmente lo siento, pero me contuve lo más que pude, pero cuando le pegó a Touji, la sangre me hervía, yo lo dejé en ese estado y prometí cuidarlo hasta que se pusiera mejor—. Misato observó que Shinji no estaba mintiendo.

—Lo quería saber de ti, porque no creí el reporte de los agentes, ¿mi Shinji dejando a alguien con las costillas rotas? Pero tienes que aprender a controlarte, así puedes matar a alguien—. Misato le dio un abrazo al chico.

El chico le correspondía, y observó que una de las habitantes del apartamento no estaba, le hizo comida a Misato y él se fue a dormir temprano, no vio a nadie en su habitación porque se asomo al marco de la puerta para ver si había alguien. Misato observaba la tele miéntras tomaba cerveza, por lo que tomó su futon, una sábana y su almohada, esa noche dormiría con la pelirroja, ella era la que más temprano se levantaba por lo que no había problema con Misato.

Entró a la habitación de la chica, ella estaba dormida o eso aparentaba, estiró su futon y lo puso a la par de ella, para dormir lo más cerca posible, sin incomodar a la pelirroja pues este es su cuarto, cualquier cosa podía suceder. No se dio cuenta que ella lo observaba sentada en su futon, terminó de arreglar, y se acostó viendo a la pelirroja, y ella estaba sentada, lo miraba detenidamente, como un depredador acechando a su presa, no le había dicho nada.

—Lo siento, es mejor que me vaya—. Shinji tomó su sábana.

—No he dicho que te vayas, solo quiero hablar contigo—. Dijo Asuka con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Y qué quieres saber?—. Él también se sentó.

—¿Realmente te gusta Ayanami?—. Preguntó Asuka mientras entrelazada sus manos en su pecho.

—Bueno... No me gusta... Solo la encuentro misteriosa, hay algo que ella tiene que me atrae, pero de gustarme no creo, me gustan más las que hablan... ¿Por qué'—. Le miró desconcertado.

—Eh... Por nada, solo quería saber, te dejo siempre con ella y eso aparenta—. Asuka volvió a acostarse, estaba feliz, una contrincante menos y una muy potente.

—Y a ti... ¿Quién te gusta? ¿O cómo te gustan?—. Shinji la imitó.

—Bueno, a mí no me gusta nadie en particular, pero hay posibles candidatos...—. Asuka sonrió.

—Ah, ya veo... Esperaba los detalles, ya que Kensuke me dijo que posiblemente Sasori te invitaría a cenar, y pues eso—. Shinji se dio la vuelta, en la cabeza de la chica, el mostrar celos por ella, ya era otro avance, pero sasori era uno de sus candidatos en el pasado, pero ahora tenía al chico que realmente sentía algo por él, y no era una simple calentura, y él también la quería, solamente no tenía que hacerse la difícil, pero ir cediendo poco a poco para no ser una fácil, además que esta noche casi se besaban, estuvieron muy cerca. Ellos se empezaron a dormir, pero ella no pudo aguantar las ganas de abrazar al muchacho que tenia a la par, por lo que se pasó al futon de este, aun no estaba dormido, él sintió cuando la pelirroja puso su cabeza en su pecho, buscando protección y con una mano, lo tomó por la cintura, se sintió bien, el calor corporal de esta, el olor al Shampoo que ella usa, o mejor dicho la infusión de Shampoos que ella usa, por otra parte ella pensó que el chico estaba dormido, y le murmuró en el oído.

—No sabes cuánto te amo, si no fuera por el estúpido de mi orgullo, me tendrías en tus brazos, me siento tan bien cuando estoy contigo... Me pongo celosa cuando estas con Rei, no soporto verte con alguien mas... Realmente te amo... Aunque no eres de mi propiedad, quiero que seas mío y yo tuya, eso me agradaría muchísimo, y me agobio el solo pensar que te compartiré mañana con una chica por una estúpida apuesta que hice contigo... No aprecio lo que tengo frente a mis ojos... Soy tan ciega, por que... No lo sé... Pero sé que te amo... Por dios, me escucho tan cursi... Pero esto es lo que siento por ti—. Asuka confesó mientras se ponía en una posición más cómoda, y puso la mano de Shinji como almohada.

—Yo también te quiero de esa manera, pero también te quiero con defectos, a veces pueden ser un poco estúpidos pero así eres tú, y no puedo cambiar eso, solo si tú quieres, pero yo siempre te aceptaré, y ya que tu diste el primer paso, pues no me queda de otra, ¿no crees? Odio que seas tú la primera pero tenía miedo al rechazo... No puedo ser tan fuerte como tú lo eres... Eso me encanta de ti... Yo también quiero que tú seas solo mía... Se escucha feo pero... También me siento celoso cuando hablas con otros chicos que te invitan a salir y esas cosas... Pero yo no tenía valor... No quería que mi relación se fuera en picada, no soportaría la idea de perderte por una estupidez, solo quiero que nuestra relación escale poco a poco... Para que después sea muy sólida... Y realmente te ame...—. Shinji le dio un gran beso en la frente, además de que ella estaba en shock, no creía que el chico estaría despierto, y que se le confesara de esa forma, la había aceptado con todo y sus defectos, para sus ojos ella era perfecta, solo le vino una idea a la cabeza 'el amor realmente ciega' se lo repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, pues era verdad, soltó una risa, el chico se le quedó viendo.

—¿De qué te ríes, Asuka?—. Preguntó Shinji mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

—De que me debes una buena cita para empezar—. Ella le miró fijamente.

—Mmm, ok, no hay problema, solo procura que no se den cuenta, no quiero arruinar mi cita de mañana—. Él sonrió.

—¿Prefieres a esa chica que a mí?—. Ella le pellizcó el brazo.

—Duérmete ya, es tarde. Mañana es un gran día—. Shinji cerró los ojos.

—Sí, no quiero ver tu fracaso—. Asuka también cerró los ojos.

—Mmm, eso quiere decir que tengo que salir más veces con las misma chica, o quieres que la haga mi...—. Decía Shinji hasta que la pelirroja lo interrumpió.

—Hoy eres mío, por lo que no te dejaré que te escapes tan fácil

—. Ella le tomó de la mano. —Bueno... No esperaba menos. —¿A que te refieres?—. Ella se sentó de nuevo.

—A que te amo—. Dijo Shinji, o decía, hasta que cerró sus labios con los de la pelirroja, los dos sintieron el calor de sus labios, no quería que terminara, poco a poco tomaron práctica y luego sus lenguas comenzaron a recorrer la boca del otro, la pelirroja iba tomando control de esto e iba recostando al chico en su futon.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor** :

 _ **Creo que este es uno de los chapters con más calidad de escritura y seguimiento de la historia, espero que les allá gustado mucho, pero vuelvo a repetir, lo siento, pero espero que me decisión haya sido para bien, además quería comentarles que me intentaré ponerme al día con los capítulos.**_

 _ **Además cabe mencionar que tal vez y solo tal vez un amigo llamado Kyuby1 me ayude a revisar los capítulos, por que acaba de entrar a la universidad y pues no quiero Ser una molestia para él, desde luego nadie quiere eso.**_

 _ **También este fic cuenta como dos, si se fijan la cronología del fic tiene más sentido y mencione un spoiler por lo que espero que lo encuentren, si realmente leyeron el fic, también quiero agradecer a todos lo que me han apoyado hasta este día.**_

 _ **Bueno también espero que me dejen más reviews, eso nos ayuda bastante a los escritores, así podemos saber si hacemos bien nuestro trabajo, y quiero que me dejen que opinan sobre este cambio, y quiero que sepan que me pegue un paliza haciendo, casi 6 horas de pura escritura, son la 1:06 am de mi país en este momento, en definitiva quiero a mis readers. El próximo capítulo se llamará "sentimientos que afloran en la oscuridad de la luna", no como creen, es "sentimientos" o "problemas", depende como me levante, pero creo que ya saben de que más o menos se trata con el título.**_

 _ **Bueno su querido autor se vuelve a despedir, y vuelve a repetir en verdad lo siento, pero intente reescribir los capítulos y pues no encajaban, y lo peor es que ya tenía 3 capítulos más escritos solo esperando a ser subidos, me despido con un gran abrazo, y espero que entienda la decisión que tome, no fue fácil, pero no es imposible.**_

 _ **chicos este es el capitulo ya editado por mi amigo Kyubi1, el dice que se esmero mucho haciendolo mucho mejor, y es verdad, le agradesco muchisimo por esto.**_


	2. Chapter II Grow of feelings

_Disclaimer: Evangelion no me pertenece si así lo fuera la película ya estaría en los cines y esas cosas, significa que este fic es solamente para entretener a los fans de esta gran feria y por lo tanto es sin fines de lucro._

 _Lo siento por no haber actualizado antes, pero mi tablet se volvió contra mí, para ser exactos borro el archivo del chapter y pues ya eran casi 8000 palabras; el sentimiento que tenia por dentro era como cuando uno hace algo de maravilla y de repente sale alguien que le algo que te jode lo que has hecho, pues eso sentía yo; me tomen un tiempo para lograr acordarme de cómo y que había escrito, y además me dolían las manos por que escribí 6 horas sin parar._

 _Por otro lado, creo que re-escribir la historia fue algo bueno, aun que algunos me dijeron que no había el por qué hacerlo, pero entiendan, todo es para que ustedes lo entiendan mejor._

 _Además un amigo me dio un par de consejos con cómo escribir el fic, pues haré la prueba con este capítulo, si no les gusto, como ya sé que no pueden dejar reviews por algo de bugs que tiene fanfiction, les pido que me manden un msg a mi cuenta y que me digan si les gusto mas o no hubo mucha diferencia con la calidad cuando ustedes lo leían._

 _Sin más que decir, nos habíamos quedado en la parte donde Shinji para callar a Asuka la había besado._

* * *

 **Grow of feelings.**

Una nueva mañana llegaba a la cuidad fortaleza, tokio-3, los rayos incandescentes y brillantes entraban por la habitación de nuestros queridos tórtolos, el castaño y la alemana; además que ese día era muy especial, Shinji tenía la cita con la chica de la rifa pero la alemana no estaba muy contenta de eso, pero se arrepentía con todo su ser por que era su culpa, nunca creyó que el baka hentai le seguiría la corriente.

El chico al sentir los rayos pegándole de lleno en toda la cara empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco y se sentó en el filo de la cama pues era hora de hacerle el desayuno a la pelirroja, cuando giro su cabeza por la respiración de otro ser detrás de él; allí estaba la hermosa pelirroja que lo volvía loco, se veía tan hermosa con los rayos del sol dándole directamente en su hermoso rostro.

La chica se empezó a levantar había dormido muy bien, aun que era por que no había tenido pesadillas, por el chico que tenía ya casi como novio, bueno no oficial todavía hasta la cita.

El chico se dirigió a la puerta pero tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso, pues se sentía observado por eso giro su cabeza y allí estaba la hermosa pelirroja con un sonrisa en su rostro, el se limitó a hacer lo mismo y devolverle la sonrisa.

El ya estaba en su cuarto para desvestirse e ir a bañarse, sabía que si Asuka entraba primero llegarían tarde por que el hacia el desayuno, se dirigió al baño rápidamente, la pelirroja lo observó y se enfureció un poco por que ella era siempre la que se levantaba primero para asearse lo mejor posible.

El chico estaba saliendo del baño y no observó a la pelirroja por nunca parte, pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era prepararle un buen desayuno, después de todo la tenía que impresionarla, aunque ya la tuviera en sus brazos; se acercó a su puerta para preguntarle que deseaba de desayuno, ella iba saliendo de su cuarto y se asustó por la presencia del chico lo cual dio un brinco hacia atrás, pero esto no fue todo.

La chica llevaba atada una toalla desde el escote hasta las piernas, en el brinco se le cayó, quedando totalmente desnuda frente al castaño, se puso rojiza por la pena, La vergüenza y la furia que contenía en ese momento la alemana; Shinji en ese momento no sabía qué hacer, pero algo era seguro, contener la hemorragia que posiblemente tendría si no se calmaba, además de solo actual natural como si no hubiera visto nada.

— ¿¡qué diablos quieres¡? —.exclamo la alemana muy enojada.

—bueno... Yo... Quería saber... —.dijo con timidez

—¿qué quieres Shinji? —.pregunto ya un poco más calmada.

—pero antes debería de volver a ponerte la toalla ¿no crees?... Bueno no es que me moleste... Pero sería mejor—.dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para no seguir sufriendo por las hormonas.

— ¡Es que eres un baka hentai!... —.exclamo la chica al saber que no hizo lo más obvio.

—pero aún así... ¿te gusto lo que viste? —.pregunto de nuevo, el chico se sonrojo bastante.

—si... Digo no... Bueno... Si pero... —.titubeaba el interrogado.

—OK... ¿y qué es lo que me querías preguntar? —.pregunto mientras se acercaba a él de forma peligrosa. —a es cierto casi me olvida... ¿qué quieres de desayuno? —.pregunto nervioso aun con las imágenes que acababa de ver.

—mmmm... Era por eso... Veo que te preocupas mucho... Eso me alegra que tal ¿unos huevos con tocino? —.pregunto la pelirroja mientras le pegaba con el dedo en la frente del chico.

—OK, cámbiate en 20 minutos estará—.dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

* * *

La mañana iba de lo más tranquila, ellos se habían dirigido en silencio hacia el instituto estaban demasiado sonrojados para hablar, pero ellos estaban además muy sumidos en su pensamientos, hasta que Shinji rompió el silencio.

—Asuka ¿deberíamos de hablar de lo nuestro? —.pregunto mientras la miraba de reojo.

—no aun no, mientras no me invites a cenar, no mencionadas nada—.dijo mientras seguía avanzando.

— ¿ósea que te molesta? —.pregunto el castaño miéntras se giraba para verla.

—no es eso, solo ponte a pensar que sería raro... —.murmullaba la chica mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—no entiendo, ¿me podrías explicar?, de todos modos una mente como la mía no podría entender a la complicada mente de la mejor piloto—.dijo con una sonrisa el muchacho.

—obvio no, te lo diré en palabras más simple... Mira las cosas se deben empezar por un orden, primero tienes que invitar a la chica, luego tienes que consentir a la chica, luego tienes que esperar que la chica que te bese, luego tienes que esperar que yo... —.se detuvo en seco, sabía que era lo siguiente, se sonrojo muchísimo.

— ¿qué era lo siguiente? —.pregunto mientras seguía avanzando.

—nada olvídalo, hasta que estés listo te lo diré... —.dijo con una sonrisa tierna.

—mmm si tu lo dices... Mierda se me había olvidado que hoy salgo con la chica de la rifa, ojala no me toque alguien difícil... —.dijo miéntras seguía avanzando, la compañera se quedo en seco.

— ¿A qué te refieres con difícil, Shinji Ikari? —.exclamo.

—bueno a que no sea difícil de temperamento, y que sea más o menos alguien fácil de contentar, así no tendré el peso encima de que fue una mala cita... —.dijo miéntras la miraba seriamente.

— ¿sabes que eres mío? —.pregunto muy enojada.

—si lo se... Pero no está de más que la chica se divierta así cuando me tengas en tus brazos, podrán decir que tienes a un buen novio y tu reputación en el instituto mejoraría, y te aria la mejor chica y más chicos te buscarían... —.decía hasta que fue interrumpido por su acompañante.

— ¿y yo para que quiero chicos si te tengo a ti? —.pregunto aun mas enojada.

—solo decía una de las consecuencias... Solo decía Asuka... No te enojes... Te saldrán canas y te veras vieja... Y yo te quiero disfrutar... —.decia hasta que Asuka lo interrumpió en lo último, se había escuchado muy feo.

—mmm ¿con que me quieres disfrutar?, viste eres un baka hentai—.exclamo con una sonrisa pícara al final.

—pero ¿amas a ese baka hentai, no es así?, pero cambiando de tema sabes a lo que me refiero—.lo decía con algo de seriedad.

—Así es baka, eres mi dulce baka—.dijo mientras se dirigía hacia él.

—deberás... ¿pero por qué me dices baka, no suena muy feo para tu futuro novio? —.pregunto el aludido.

—A ver, ¿a que otras personas les digo baka? —.pregunto mientras se le acercaba un poco más.

—mmm, creo que a nadie mas... Pero aún sigue son dando un poco feo... —.murmullaba mientras la miraba con recelo. —si no te acuerdas, una noche te dije que me podrías llamar Asuka si yo te podía llamar baka Shinji—.dijo ella un poco nostálgica.

—o es verdad... Ya no me acordaba... —.dijo miéntras se pegaba más de lado a la pelirroja.

—exacto... Y tu respondiste que estaba bien... —.dijo miéntras lo tomaba del brazo.

* * *

Iban a entrar al colegio, se soltaron y siguieron caminando muy sonrientes pero todos los presentes se les quedaron viendo de forma extraña como si tuvieran algo en la cara, esto llamo la atención de los dos chicos, pero siguieron caminando hasta llegar al salón de clases, sus compañeros los miraron otra vez de forma rara, y Asuka fue quien rompió el silencio.

— ¿y hoy qué diablos les pasa? —.le pregunto a la presidenta de clases.

—Bueno, no es normal que ustedes no vengan peleando como pareja—decía Hikari sentada en su pupitre.

—es verdad ¿qué paso con esa actitud?… Eso me alegraba las mañanas—.dijo Kensuke mientras se incorporaba a la conversación de las dos chicas.

— ¿Que es lo que Shinji y tu estas ocultando?... —.pregunto Touji detrás de la presidenta de clases hasta que fue interrumpido por Shinji.

—de que hablas Touji... Hoy nadie puede venir de lo más tranquilo, solo que cuando veníamos peleando era por qué me levantaba un poco tarde y eso, o dejaba la comida para los dos—.dijo con sorpresa el castaño, quien se llevó una sonrisa de Asuka y una mirada incrédula por parte de su amiga que más o menos pensaba en lo que había pasado. —ok, si ustedes dicen que no pasa nada, no hay problema—.dijo Hikari miéntras le sonreía a su amiga.

—definitivamente nos contarás lo que pasa aquí Shinji—.decían los dos amigos del castaño que no sabían qué diablos estaba pasando.

— ¿Alguien de ustedes quiere terminar como Ukita? —.pregunto el chico, y los chicos empezaban a negar con la cabeza, y se arrodillaban ante Shinji pidiendo perdón.

—Bueno iré a los lockers por mis cosas—.dijo el castaño mientras se iba.

El chico estaba más o menos contento, la situación parecía mantenerse estable entre él y Asuka, por lo que no tenía miedo alguno por la cita, pero sabía que tenía que actuar rápido Asuka no lo esperaría para siempre, lo sabía por qué el fuerte de la pelirroja no era la paciencia.

—oye Shinji... ¿Qué tal esta la pelirroja?—.dijo un chico miéntras se le acercaba.

—mmm, oye ¿y tu quien eres? —.pregunto él mientras sacaba su computadora del casillero.

—o perdón por mis modales... Soy Nara un grado mayor que tu—.dijo con una sonrisa.

—o un placer conocerte... ¿pero a que te refieres con la pelirroja? —.pregunto con una mirada algo confundida.

—oh, lo siento, pero me refiero a ¿qué relación tienes con la pelirroja? —.pregunto Nara miéntras lo miraba.

—avanzando, pero nada de qué preocuparse y ¿por qué la pregunta? —.pregunto el castaño.

—hombre, es que como ustedes son compañeros de trabajos y viven en la misma vivienda pensé que había sucedido algo entre ustedes—.dijo Nara un tanto animado.

—o y para que me preguntas, ¿no deberías de preguntárselo a ella?, entiendo que la conozco muy bien, pero no puedo fingir ser ella para ayudarte a conquistar su corazón, después de todo ella me arrancaría el mío—.dijo con algo de miedo y por ello se tapó el corazón con la mano derecha.

—no es eso, solo es que... ¿me dirías los gusto de Asuka? Ya que tú la conoces muy bien me podrías dar consejos—.dijo con un tono persuasivo.

—exacto, y por eso no te puedo ayudar... Si te ayudará no la valoras demasiado... Pero no hay demás que te pueda decir sus gustos generales—.dijo Shinji con una sonrisa.

—ese es mi amigo—.dijo Nara. —bueno, primero Asuka es muy inteligente y interesante, le gusta ver de vez en cuando cosas románticas, no mucho por que se asquea, también su helado favorito es el de fresa... También le gusta que la gente la confronte pero no demasiado, si no te verá como un oponente... También es muy hábil controlando a la gente... Y también es una mujer muy bipolar, eso la hace especial—.dijo Shinji con una sonrisa soñadora.

—Seguro que no hay nada entre tú y ella, no quisiera intervenir—.dijo Nara un tanto preocupado.

—seguro… bueno no por el momento—.dijo el feliz.

—OK, le hablaré en el recreo, la invitaré a salir—.dijo nada mientras se retiraba de la escena.

Mientras en una zona de los lockers, alguien con cabello rojizo observó toda la escena, quería lanzarse encima de Shinji por conocerla demasiado bien, después de todo era su trabajo; pero lo que disfruto es que Shinji no sentía celos por qué un chico se le acerque, eso decía que había madurado un poco desde la última vez, pero ella era todo lo contrario.

* * *

El timbre del primer recreo sonó en todo el instituto, era hora de ir al receso, la pelirroja y su amiga iban platicando algo sobre la última moda, mientras que el grupo de los tres chiflados y Ayanami iban adelante, todos se dirigían hacia la azotea, pero no esperaban que Nara estuviera allí, después de todo eran los únicos que subían.

—Hola Shinji me recuerdas—.dijo miéntras se quitaba del barandal.

—como no hacerlo Nara—.dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

— ¿Ustedes dos se conocen? —.pregunto Touji. —bueno no exactamente... —.dijo Nara mientras miraba a Touji.

—mmm, Nara... Eres el chico en el top 2 de popularidad entre los chicos y te pasa Shinji según las encuestas—.dijo Kensuke mientras lo miraba con admiración.

—tú y tus cosas raras Kensuke, y ¿a qué vienes Nara? —.pregunto la presenta del salón.

—Lo quería hacer en privado pero ni modo... ¿Asuka saldrías conmigo esta noche? —.pregunto Nara con una sonrisa de Casanova.

Todos estaban incrédulos por la pregunta de nada, excepto Shinji y Ayanami, que bueno Shinji sabia de esto y Ayanami, Reí es Reí, ustedes entienden.

—no puedo lo siento... Ya tengo novio...-dijo Asuka con un leve sonrojo además de no intentar ver a Shinji eso la delataría.

— ¿Shinji por que no me contaste sobre esto? —.pregunto Nara un tanto molesto había quedado como un tonto.

— ¡que a mí no me metas! Te dije que la conocía bastante bien, pero ella casi no me habla de sus relaciones, eso se lo deberías de ayer preguntado a Hikari ¿no crees? —.exclamo un tanto nervio el chico.

—no, espera que ni Asuka me había contado de esto, ¿por eso es que venías tan alegre? —.pregunto su mejor amiga, ella solo asintió.

— ¡pero qué demonios! Pobre de aquel hombre—.dijo Kensuke mientras oraba por la vida de su compañero que no conocía, en cambio a Shinji le sudo una gota de frío por la nuca.

—Lo siento mucho Nara... —.dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

El chico solo se fue cabizbajo por su derrota, Shinji tenía razón, el podía conocer sus gustos pero no la vida íntima de la chica, eso era mejor preguntárselo a su mejor amiga. —¿y nos contarás quien es el desafortunado?—.pregunto Touji, luego fue golpeado por su querida.

—Mierda, si esto sigue así nos molerán a golpes chicos—.dijo Kensuke, mientras los otros dos solo asintieron.

—eso es un secreto... Luego se los contaré... —.dijo Asuka muy sonrojada.

—OK esto no puede ser bueno—.dijo la mejor amiga de la pelirroja.

Todos solo asintieron al mismo tiempo, incluso Reí, conocía muy bien a su compañera de trabajo.

* * *

El tercer bloque de estudios había terminado para suerte de los 6 chicos, el timbre había sonado por todo el instituto, los 6 salieron con sus almuerzos en la mano, llegaron a donde estaba el árbol propiedad de Ukita, bueno antigua propiedad de Ukita, y se sentaron en el pasto para empezar a comer, era un lugar muy pacífico y agrande, hoy todos entendían por que Shinji no se quería ir de ese lugar.

—Bueno Shinji ya tengo todos los detalles de la rifa—.dijo el Otaku militar mientras miraba la pantalla de su ordenador.

—mmm... OK dímelos—.dijo el castaño con una sonrisa mientras bajaba el pote de comida.

—primero... Tú pagarás toda la cita—.dijo el Otaku militar. —OK no hay problema—.dijo Shinji.

—bueno ¿y adonde la llevarás Shinji? —.pregunto Touji mientras comía un poco de bento.

—mmm, aun no lo sé con certeza... A lo mejor a bi-kl, ¿por? —.pregunto el chico mientras los demás presentes dejaron caer la quijada al piso excepto rei.

— ¡Shinji ese lugar es carísimo¡ —.decía Hikari, mientras Asuka estaba aun mas enfadada.

—bueno nada que un piloto de Eva pueda tener—.dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y cómo conseguiste las reservaciones?-pregunto Asuka.

—MI SA TO—.dijo Shinji, todos los presentes sabían que Misato siendo una de las mayores en NERV sacaba lujo de esto.

—oh, y ¿lo demás saldrá de tu bolsillo?—preguntaba Touji.

—Sí, casi no gasto nada de mis sueldos, por lo que un día nos iremos de compras chicos—.dijo Shinji mientras a los chicos los ojos les empezaron a brillar. — ¿Y qué hay de nosotras? —.preguntaron unísono las dos chicas hablantes en cuanto a Reí seguía siendo Reí.

—sí, pero ¿qué hay de ti Reí? —.pregunto Shinji, con esto se concentraron en Ayanami quien comía muy tranquila su bento que Shinji le había preparado.

—bueno... Nunca sentí la necesidad de comprar, todo lo que nesecito ya lo tengo, pero el dinero está en una cuenta... —.dijo Reí con timidez, era la primera vez que tanta gente la observaba con algo de cariño.

—bueno Reí, tu vendrás con nosotras, Shinji paga—.dijo con malicia la pelirroja.

— ¡Queeeeee, claro que no¡ solo pagaré lo de Touji y Kensuke, tu paga lo de Hikari y Reí que page lo suyo, no desperdiciare dinero, se que ustedes compran mucho, además Touji también gana dinero, no sería mucho si el pagará lo suyo—.dijo Shinji algo enojado.

—ok—.decían todos a la vez, Ayanami se sentía algo en el pecho no sabía que era, pero le agradaba.

—bueno cambiando de tema, Shinji postearé todo el recorrido, talvez así más chicas se inscriban y hallan mas ganancias—.dijo Kensuke, 2 minutos pasaron, y su computadora se había vuelto loca, pues era mucho spam de mensajes de la chica.

—bueno... Creo que con el dinero compraré un nuevo ordenador—.dijo el Otaku de lente.

—hablando del dinero, creo que deberíamos donarlo al instituto Kensuke, así talvez suban tus notas—.dijo Shinji más o menos preocupado por los ojos de codicia de Kensuke.

—OK, de todos modos iremos de compras, allí compraré uno nuevo—.dijo el Otaku.

—pero creo que será mejor anunciar a los ganadores, tu ve a preparar los Tickets y esas cosas, yo iré a llamar a el director, a ver si nos deja sacar a todos los del instituto para anunciar al ganador enfrente de todos—.todos asintieron a el plan de Shinji, pues estaba muy bueno, además que era para beneficio del instituto y además no recibirían clases de matemáticas.

* * *

Shinji se dirigía con una sonrisa a la oficina del director, entro y lo noto un poco preocupado.

—hola director... Quería ver si nos daba permiso para hacer la rifa a beneficio del colegio—.Dijo el castaño.

—eh... ¿cual rifa? —.Pregunto con una interrogante.

—bueno le explicare—.Y empezó a relatar todos los detalles del concurso y cuantos boletos habían vendido hasta ahora y lo quería hacer enfrente de todo el alumnado.

—OK... Cuando termine haré que todos los estudiantes se dirijan hacia donde tú me dices... No puedo creer que muchas chicas van detrás de ti... —.explicó.

—sí pero... Gracias a eso el instituto recibirá una buena donación... —.murmullaba con una sonrisa disimulada.

—y ¿para qué donaras el dinero? —.Pregunto el mayor de los dos.

—Eso es una sorpresa... —.dijo con una sonrisa de gato. Todo había salido como se esperaba, allí estaban Kensuke y Shinji enfrente del escenario del instituto, y todos los miraban expectantes, se había corrido el rumor de la rifa, pero no se sabía si en realidad era verdad.

—uno, dos probando... —.decia el Otaku militar.

—antes de empezar mi compañero de a la par, bueno el premio dirá el plan y esas cosas... Por lo que lo dejo al micrófono—.Dijo de nuevo un poco nervioso.

—bueno, como dijo mi compañero yo soy el premio, pero ¿que se hará con el dinero? —.pregunto Shinji.

—eso es fácil, como todos recordarán, la otra semana es el festival del instituto, y el dinero se donará para esto, tal vez así tengamos una buena noche de baile si cobrar la entrada—.dijo en castaño.

—bueno, como todos sabrán, además de tener una cita conmigo, la ganadora la llevare a uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de tokio-3, bi-kl, por lo que será una noche inolvidable, aun si no te gusto estar con mi compañía, pues disfrutarás de platos exquisitos del restaurante, y también un par de tragos—.volvió a decir, y observó que una persona levantó la mano para llamar la atención de los demás.

—oh, el premio es exquisito pero ¿por qué solo las mujeres pueden participar? —.Pregunto el chico de la mano levantada.

—oye, Nara, sabes me das miedo, pero si quieres una cita conmigo... Pues no se... —.explicó el castaño mientras todos empezaron a sudar en frío, era Nara después de todo, el top 2 no podía ser gay ¿oh si?

—no seas estúpido Shinji... Bueno me refiero a que por ejemplo, es uno de los lugares más lujosos, y dijiste que habría un poco de tragos, por lo que ¿no sería guay que tu nos acompañes como un compinche?, ya que después de todo eres un piloto de Eva, lo que llamaría la atención de chicas importantes en el bar, y eso nos daría oportunidad al ganador de ligar con una de estas chicas... —.explicó Nara muy tranquilo, los demás también se relajaron, después de todo no era mala idea.

—bueno, en ese caso, creo que estaría bien... Por lo que ¿quién quiere comprar más tickets?, chicos participen, tendrán la oportunidad de ligar con chicas muy guapas y yo los ayudaré, bueno chicas no se queden atrás, si muchos chicos participan perderán la oportunidad de una cita conmigo y no podrán ir al restaurante que se necesita 6 meses para una tan sola reservacion... Los cupos de más tickets se abren de nuevo... Y además aquí nadie pierde, todo será para beneficio de nosotros...—.exclamo con una sonrisa, todos se miraron entre ellos, pues lo que él decía era verdad, no podrían tener mejor idea que esa.

Todos los amigos de Shinji estaban impresionados, no creían que fuera él, era tan seguro de sí mismo que daba miedo; kensuke por su parte estaba sentado muy cómodo observando a Shinji, y cuando menos sintió una horda de alumnos se abalanzó sobre él, chicos y chicas por igual, tenían bastantes billetes en la mano, kensuke rápidamente empezó a tomar nota de los nombre, parecían interminables, seguramente estuvo así como por una hora, faltaban 15 minutos para salir, y todos ya habían comprado aunque sea un ticket, pues podían tener la oportunidad de ligar con una chica o ligar con Shinji, nadie perdía.

Mientras tanto Shinji esperaba que fuera un chico, así su pelirroja no se enfadaría seria todo lo contrario, kensuke está realmente emocionado, nunca pensó que una rifa con 2 días de a verla lanzado en el instituto hubiera recaudado mucho dinero.

—bueno hoy Kensuke pasara a decirles las estadísticas y cuanto recaudamos entre todos chicos, y luego haremos en sorteo de quien es el ganador—.dijo Shinji con un poco de euforia en su voz.

—bueno, si mas rodeos, se vendieron casi 5000 tickets, para ser exactos 4898 boletos, significa que hay $4898 para el baile del festival... —.exclamo Kensuke hasta que todos empezaron a gritar de la emoción, después de todo, era dinero para ellos mismos.

—y hora de anunciar a al ganador… —.exclamo el castaño mientras giraba el ordenador del Otaku con dirección al público.

—bueno, para empezar el programa seleccionará un numero del 1 al 5000, y el tercer numero será el ganador—.dijo el Otaku al público mientras pulsa a el botón del ordenador.

—y el primer número descartado es 578, suerte a la próxima—.dijo Shinji mientras le lanzaba una mirada de ternura a la chica que había comprado el boleto.

—el segundo numero descartado es el 3234, pobre chica, suerte a la próxima... —.explicó Kensuke mientras miraba a la chica con una sonrisa, para suerte de él la chica le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos.

—y el numero ganador es el 4345, de Nara, no por favor esto tiene que ser una mala pasada... —.dijo Shinji con sarcasmo, Nara por su parte no se molesto y subió al escenario miéntras miraba a Shinji con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—esto me huele a algo malo... ¿cuánto te pago Kensuke? —.Pregunto Shinji desde el escenario un tanto enojado.

—que no me apagado nada, eso fue totalmente random... —.explicó el aludido.

—Bueno que hay de mí premio... —.dijo Nara.

—creo que pues soy tu compinche pero antes hay que entregarle el dinero al director enfrente de todos... Por lo qué director pase al frente a recibirá el dinero...—.exclamo Shinji.

Todos estaban muy alegres, entre todos recaudaron mucho dinero, pero cierta pelirroja sintió que su corazón volvía a latir ya que gracias a que la cita de Shinji era un chico no era una cita como tal si no más bien un favor a Nara para ayudarle a conseguir una chica, aun tenía posibilidades con Shinji solo no tenía que meter el orgullo, era como decir no abras la boca.

* * *

Iban de camino a los salones, faltaban aun 10 minutos para salir, lo cual no desaprovecharon para las broncas y demás, ya que el profesor había salido un rato.

—Oye Shinji que linda tu cita... —.dijo Kensuke entre risas.

—es verdad, tu cita es divina... —.mientras Touji se unía a la conversación.

—hay gracias... ¿Pero a qué horas es la reservaciones y adonde nos encontramos? ... —.pregunto Nara, mientras a los tres chiflados les corría una gota de sudor.

—en el centro comercial ¿vale? —.dijo Shinji mientras se retiraba del salón. Nara asintió levemente y se quedó pensando en cuanto a sus amigos lo miraban un poco raro era como si no fuera él, Shinji estaba esperando en el portón del instituto a su hermosa alemana para que le diera el regaño del día, de todos modos ya no podía vivir sin él.

—oh, creo que cierto chico perdió la apuesta... —.dijo Asuka mientras se acercaba lentamente a él.

—sip... Pero veo que andas muy contenta por no salir ahora con ninguna chica... —.murmullaba el castaño muy suavemente pero la pelirroja los escucho y sonrió un poco.

—puede ser baka... ¿Nos vamos? —.pregunto con la sonrisa en su rostro.

—claro... Señorita ¿la puedo acompañar? —.pregunto mientras se ponía a la par.

—si claro... Pero deja las formalidades... —.dijo la pelirroja.

—Asuka... Creo que te vas a molestar pero creo que gane la apuesta… —.murmullo.

—¿cómo que has ganado la cita?... ¿¡y quién diablos es tu cita la voy a matar!?—.grito.

—bueno... Pero no me pegues... Tú eres mi cita... Tú dijiste que era antes de ahora y si no lo recuerdas Touji me invitó a una cita doble con mi premio, y anoche me dijiste que te debía una gran cita, por lo que el jueves vendrás conmigo... Pero no te mates por ser mi cita...—.dijo el castaño miéntras la tomaba de los brazos.

—Eres muy cursi... —.dijo hasta que lo beso en la mejía.

— ¿pero y por que fue eso?... Nos pueden ver... —.dijo el castaño divertido.

—y ¿ahora quien es que se avergüenza de nuestra relación? —.pregunto la chica con bastante enojo.

—OK… Tú ganas... Enojada malhumorada... —.en murmullos casi inaudibles pero no paso por ser percibido por la pelirroja.

—enclenque... —.dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—eres tan hermosa cuando sonríes... Deberías de sonreí un poco más... —.dijo con un sonrojo.

—si lo se... No me lo debes repetir... ¿o es que el invencible Shinji Ikari quiere un beso de mi parte? Sabes que no funciona conmigo—.dijo algo divertida esperando la reacción de su casi novio.

—si claro... Como tú digas... No estoy tan desesperado por los labios tan rojos como los tuyos... —.dijo con una sonrisa.

—a ¿no? Cuales otros son mejores... —.dijo Asuka con una interrogante.

—no se… talvez lo de Ayanami o los de Misato... No te lo podría dec…—.Fue interrumpido con una fuerza descomunal hacia atrás, quedando contra la pared. —¿¡que haces mirando los labios de otras mujeres cuando tienes los míos!?... Eres un infiel, ni siquiera hemos comenzando formalmente y tu ya mirando a otras mujeres... Eres un maldito... —.dijo con mucho enfado.

—mmm, acaso ¿no crees es mis promesas? Y tampoco recuerdas ¿que es lo que me gusta de ti?... Recuerda me gusta verte enfada... —dijo con una sonrisa muy confiada en su rostro.

—eres un idiota, pero me gustas mucho... Vámonos que si no ¿no tendré tiempo para arreglarte bien?—pregunto con una sonrisa de gato.

—que...!noooooooo! —.grito mientras era arrastrado por la pelirroja. La escena era muy cómica, pues el pobre de Shinji sabía que iba a pasar casi 1 hora para lograr vestir ya que la pelirroja era la experta en modas, pues no lo dejaría ir con sandalias y una short que le llegarán a las rodillas, aunque definitivamente no era mala combinación; entre tanto parloteo de parte de ambos llegaron a su magnífico lugar de residencia. Misato aun no había llegado y faltaban exactamente 1 hora con 30 minutos por lo que no había prisa para el castaño, al contrario de su compañera de residencia quien estaba mucho más inquieta por ver como iría vestido su novio.

—y ¿con que piensas ir? —.Pregunto la pelirroja.

—creo que con un smoking blanco, no se vería nada mal... —.explicó mientras le levantaba para dirigirse a su cuarto a cambiarse, no se percató de que Asuka entro también en su cuarto, y cerró la puerta con llave.

— ¿que estás haciendo Asuka? —. Pregunto él un poco alarmado.

—mmm, nada... ¿por qué? —. Pregunto un poco sorprendía.

—ósea... ¿qué haces en mi cuarto?-. Pregunto él un poco alarmado.

—te vestiré... No quiero que mi futuro acompañante sea un total descuido—.dijo ella mientras se le acercaba.

—seguro que solo es eso... ¿¡que, espera no estarás hablando de ir conmigo!? —.pregunto mientras se hacía para atrás.

—exactamente... Quiero que mi vestido combine con el tuyo...—.dijo ella mientras le desabrochaba la camisa.

—OK... Solo elije el que más te guste y te vas a cambiar... Solo faltan 30 minutos para irnos... —.dijo con seriedad, la alemana sonrió de felicidad y maldad, sabía que había ganado.

* * *

Ellos ya habían salido de su casa, y tomaron un taxi para llegar más rápido al centro comercial adonde Nara los esperaba, ellos dos iban muy bien vestidos, Shinji llevaba un smoking blanco con líneas negras para diferenciarlo en algunos lados, y Asuka llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo que estaba cortado por una de los lados del vestido para que se pudieran ver sus hermosas y torneadas piernas, además que su vestido era muy liberal, su escote podían dejar ver sus grandes senos para su edad, y además que sus ojos combinaban con el vestido a la perfección. Shinji y Asuka se estaban bajando del taxi, y enfrente estaba Nara con una cara muy contenta por la figura de Asuka, la cual no paso por ser percibida por los dos, los dos se miraron y lo miraban con cara de pocos amigos.

—wuaaa... Shinji cuando te dice que me ayudarías a buscar una cita me refería a hasta llegar al bar, pero si tú me traes a esta belleza como mi pareja, eres mi maestro... Quiero ser como tu—.explicaba con lágrimas de alegría.

—nop, ella es mi cita, y mi tarea es conseguirte una... —.dijo miéntras lo levantaba del suelo.

—era demasiado soñar... Y ¿bueno que esperamos? —.Pregunto con entusiasmo.

—Shinji creo que Nara estaba loco si creía que iba a salir con el... —.dijo Asuka en tono bajo solo para Shinji.

El solo se limitó a asentir y a darle la mano de forma cordial a su compañera, brazos entrelazados y en cuanto a Nara iba muy feliz por que podría tener una chica en sus manos esta noche y además debería de ser importante para que estuviera en el bi-kl.

Después de caminar 2 cuadras para llegar al restaurante de 12 pisos, entraron y les pidieron las reservaciones, entregaron las tarjetas de NERV y los dejaron entrar como si nada al igual que Nara; Nara estaba muy extasiado para hablar y cosas varias por lo que Shinji y Asuka lo tuvieron que llevar de arrastras para la mesa, y pedir unos tragos.

Durante 30 minutos estuvieron observando las chicas que pasaban por allí, eran muy guapas pero Nara no se animaba a ir hablar con ellas, por que la idea era de que Nara se enrolara con una de las chicas y se las presentará a Shinji y Asuka, y que los 4 comieran La cena y pasaran una bonita velada.

—oye... ¿no iras a hablar con alguna de ella? —.Pregunto Asuka con una sonrisa de gato.

—nop,...todavía no está muy temprano... —.explicó el cuestionado.

—si claro... Solo escusas, si no te apuras nos vamos... ¿quieres que te acompañe?-. Pregunto el castaño.

—No digo si... —dijo con tartamudez.

—OK—.y se levantó de la mesa.

Shinji y Nara se acercaban a una de las presas, por otra parte Asuka tenía un poco de miedo, pero nada que envidiar de alguna de las chicas por allí, además que Shinji y ella eran compañeros de apartamento, por lo que si tenía todas las de ganar; estuvo observando cómo los dos chicos se acercaba y no pudo evitar salir una risa por parte de ella.

Shinji estaba tranquilo en cuanto a Nara digamos que sudaba a chorros, el pobre iba un poco tembloroso, se acercaron a una chica y Nara se tenía que poner manos a la obra.

El primero fue un rotundo fracaso, ya que Nara tartamudeaba por el nerviosismo, en cuanto a Shinji quería reírse, pero solo le dio un par de consejos para que fuera un poco más seguro de él.

En el segundo, Nara casi lo logra, pero según la chica se quería pasar de listo, lo cual el compinche y el quedaron anonadados con la aclaración de la chica.

En el tercero, la chica le gustaba las personas del mismo sexo, por lo que cuando le presentaron a la pelirroja, todos empezaron a sudar la gota gorda.

Mientras tanto Shinji y Asuka estaba muy divertidos, en cuanto a Nara estaba muy triste, nadie le hacía caso, y se empezaban modificar los dichos como la tercera es la vencida, etc... Mientras de tanto intentar llegaron a hacer las 7 pm, Nara se estaban rindiendo, por lo que decidieron comer algo y después disfrutar la noche, los tres se reían mucho por algunas bromas de Nara, por lo que no sentían el tiempo, comieron y fueron a la barra del bar, a tomar algunos tragos suaves.

—soy una mierda... —.dijo Nara con desgano.

— ¿se debe? —. Pregunto Asuka algo preocupada, le gustaba estar en compañía del chico, no era tan malo después de todo.

—bueno, es obvio... No soy el galán que espere ser... —.murmullaba algo triste.

—hombre... Es que tú te deberías de ser un poco más sutil para cortejar, eso no es de la noche a la mañana... Vamos que la noche es larga aun, todavía tienes como 3 horas para sacar a bailar a alguna chica en la disco de arriba... —.explicó Shinji en modo de consuelo.

—mmm, hay una disco... Ese puede ser el mejor lugar para que conozcas a alguna chica... —.dijo Asuka con una sonrisa.

—OK... Vamos, al menos ustedes dos podrán bailar juntos... —.dijo Nara con una gran sonrisa maliciosa, que los dos chicos restantes cruzaron la mirada y se sonrojarse un poco.

—que noooooooo... Bueno es que... —murmullaba con temor Shinji.

— ¿es que Shinji? —.Pregunto Asuka un poco enojada que la estudia despreciando.

—nada... Vamos que llenará y no tendremos lugar—.dijo Shinji mientras se iba rápido al ascensor.

Nara y Asuka estaban más o menos raros por la actitud de Shinji, realmente algo grande era lo que pasara para que quisiera cambiar de tema, por lo que no le insistieron para saber la lo que era, y en ascensor iban muy callados, luego de 2 minutos, estaban ya en la disco, casi no se podía escuchar nada, por lo que se fueron asentar en una de las butacas vacías, para ver si había alguna sola para que Nara la invitará a bailar.

—Oye Nara...—.dijo Shinji mientras le tocaba el hombro.

— ¿Qué paso?-. Pregunto él chico mencionado, Shinji solo señaló disimuladamente adonde había dos chicas solas, no se miraban que esperarán a nadie, por lo que Nara estaba ya con una sonrisa. —oh... Vamos Nara tu puedes... Solo ten confianza en ti mismo—.dijo Asuka algo sarcástica.

—No ayudas... —.explicó Shinji, mientras le decia con un gesto a Nara que se fuera y que probará con las dos chicas que estaban sentadas.

—OK, deseen me suerte—.Dijo miéntras se alejaba.

La pareja de tórtolos se quedo observándolo, para ver qué rayos hacia, pues ya estaba a un poco artos de que Nara no los dejará a solas, pues querían disfrutar un poco la noche entre ellos dos. Nara por su parte, quiso invitar a una de las chicas, la cuales no se rehusaron, por lo que bailo con las dos al mismo tiempo para que ninguna estuviera sola, pues una era la compañía de la otra, luego de unas cuantas canciones Shinji y Asuka se emocionaron por que al fin Nara los dejaría en paz, lo cual fue todo lo contrario, Nara llevo a las dos chicas para que se sentarán junto a ellos, eso sí que Asuka ni Shinji se lo esperaban.

—bueno chicos les presento a Namine y a Mana... —.dijo Nara con algo de alegría.

—mucho gusto, Shinji Ikari y mi compañera de aquí Asuka sohryu—.dijo Shinji con una sonrisa.

—también mucho gusto... —.dijo Asuka un poco divertida, se suponía que solo era una no las dos al mismo tiempo.

—no, el placer es mío... —.dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo casi coordinadas, por lo que los cinco no aguantaron las ganas de echarse a reír por unos instantes.

—bueno Mana creo que... ¿no te molestaría que bailará una pieza con Nara? Hoy que ya tienes un poco de compañía... —.explicó la chica con una sonrisa.

—si claro diviértanse... Pero escúchame Nara si te pasas de listo, te mato... —.dijo un poco intimidante, luego Namine y Nara

—y mana ¿cuántos años tienes? —. Pregunto Asuka para romper el hielo.

—yo tengo casi los 15 años ¿y ustedes? —. Pregunto Mana.

—también, casi los 15, ¿y te gusta venir mucho por estos lugares? —. Pregunto Shinji antes de que Asuka hablará.

—Casi no... Bueno no soy de por aquí... —.explicó mana con una sonrisa.

— ¿y de dónde vienes? —. Pregunto Asuka mientras tomaba un sorbo de gaseosa.

—De tokio-2 pero a mis padres los pasaron de trabajo y eso... —.explicó mana mientras pedía una soda.

— ¿ósea que te acabas de mudar?-. Pregunto Shinji, lo cual eso estaba fastidiando un poco a Asuka.

—Si por el momento vivo con Namine, y todavía no sé dónde puedo ir a estudiar... —.dijo algo preocupada.

—sabes te recomiendo el instituto kamike, del distrito 4 allí estudiamos Shinji y yo—. Dijo Asuka marcando su territorio disimuladamente.

—o en serio, me gustaría muchísimo... Ojala me toque en la misma sección para estar con ustedes—. Dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

—y ¿qué te gusta Mana? Intereses y hobbies—. Pregunto Shinji para sacar un poco de conversación con Mana.

—bueno me gusta mucho las armas y las tácticas militares... Bueno ese tipo de cosas... —dijo hasta que paso del tema.

—me recuerdas mucho a un amigo, algún día te lo presentaré, es un Otaku militar en pocas palabras—. Dijo Asuka algo divertida.

—no sería mala idea si es lindo... —.dijo con una sonrisa de gato.

—jajaja, no es feo pero es un poco pervertido... —.explicó Shinji.

—Eso es normal en los chicos de ahora... —.explicó mana.

—y ustedes son de por aquí ¿no? —.pregunto Mana con una sonrisa medio colmilluda.

—sí, pero no nos gustan mucho las discos, solo estoy de compinche de Nara—.dijo Shinji algo aburrido.

—seguro que solo es eso, por que no invitas a Asuka a bailar, eso te quitará tu cara larga, jajaja—. Dijo mana mientras reía.

—Sí pero... —.dijo Shinji hasta que se detuvo en seco.

— ¿el que Shinji? —. Pregunto Asuka algo molesta.

—es que no sé bailar—. Dijo avergonzado.

—eso sí que es raro—. Dijo mana mientras lo miraba. —vamos... Solo sigue mis pasos... —.explicó Asuka con una sonrisa que la hacía ver aun más hermosa.

—OK... ¿No hay problema mana?-. Pregunto Shinji.

—no te preocupes que yo también viene de compinche de Namine—. Dijo con señas para que se fueran. Así fue como Asuka se llevó a la pista de baile a Shinji, el estaba muy nervioso, en cuanto a Asuka estaba feliz por tenerlo cerca siempre que pudiera; Shinji no se fijo cuando y donde pero Asuka se pego mucho a él, pues la pista de música que habían puesto era una romántica para empeorar las cosas para Shinji.

Asuka disfrutaba mucho como Shinji sufría por dentro, el pobre no sabía qué hacer, por lo que rápidamente le tomo una mano y puso la otra en la su cintura por lo que Shinji se puso aun mas rojo, y se empezaron a mover al compas de la música, luego de unos 2 minutos Shinji había aprendido más o menos como se bailaba, sorprendió mucho a la pelirroja significaba que Shinji era un buen aprendiz y eso significaba que le podría enseñar muchos pasos y los podrían hacer en la pista para disfrutar más el baile; en cuanto a Shinji sentía que cada vez se movía más rápido.

Luego de casi 10 canciones los dos estaban muy agotados, habían bailado con mucha intensidad, por eso cuando llegaron a la mesa en la que estaban los tres chicos que habían conocido esa tarde les aplaudieron, habían bailado muy bien.

—chicos, nosotros ya nos vamos para la casa... ¿¡que!? ¡hoy Misato nos mata Asuka ya son las 10:30 pm!, vámonos Asuka... Que pasen una buenas noches—.mientras se despedía de los tres chicos rápidamente seguidos de Asuka y salieron muy rápido del restaurante.

Los chicos caminaban muy despacio pues todo había sido una farsa, solo se quería zafar lo más rápido del lugar, ya querían estar un momento a solas, lo necesitaban con mucha urgencia.

—Veo que disfrutaste la velada—. Dijo Asuka mientras rompia el hielo de por medio.

— ¿y tú no? —.pregunto.

—No del todo—.dijo algo enfadada, Shinji se dio cuenta.

— ¿haber y hoy que te pasa?, se que me gusta verte enojada pero te saldrán arrugas más rápido—. Dijo Shinji con una sonrisa muy grande de oreja a oreja, y por eso se ganó un buen codazo.

—nada... Solo verte con Mana... —.murmullo la pelirroja.

—no me digas que tenias celos Asuka, sabes que tú me gustas... Y eso—.dijo Shinji mientras le tomaba la mano.

—lose... Pero es que tienes que evitarlo... —.dijo con una mirada seria.

—vamos que solo estaba entablando una conversación—. Excuso él.

—sí pero nada... Evitarlo sería lo mejor... Hasta que no me pidas ser tu novia formalmente—. Dijo enojada

—a en ese caso talvez la otra semana, espero que no te mueras de celos... que residió otro codazo.

—eres un baka... Y cuanto nos falta para llegar al apartamento es que no aguanto los tacones... —.se quejo mientras Shinji la observaba pensativo.

—Que me ves ahora hentai—. Exigió saber la alemana, y miraba que Shinji se agachaba un poco.

—Nada solo sube a mi espalda... —.dijo en tono autoritario.

—No seas idiota, no me llevarás las 20 cuadras que hacen falta para llegar al apartamento... —.explicó Asuka muy enojada.

—no te pongas así... Vamos solo son 5 y llegaremos a un puesto de taxis... O quieres caminar otros 500 metros con los tacones—.dijo el castaño.

—noooooooo, ven ponte en la posición... Y cuidado donde pones las manos hentai... —.dijo con una sonrisa.

—Nada que no vaya a tocar... —.decia hasta que Asuka le pego con un zapato.

—no te pases Shinji Ikari, después de todo eres mío, y te prohíbo esas cosas con otras chicas... —.explicó la alemana.

—ósea que solo contigo... ¿Hoy quien es la hentai?... —.pregunto con una sonrisa confiada.

—cállate y sigue caminando, que entre más rápido llegues al puesto de taxis más rápido me bajaré de aquí... —.explicó.

* * *

Ellos empezaron a caminar, estaban muy callados en sus pensamientos, después de todo ella lo había ordenado y nadie estaba de ganas para pelar y esas cosas, había pasado una buena noche bailando, y además que mañana era viernes, que mejor día, lástima que tenían las pruebas de sincronización.

Eran casi las 11 pm, y Misato estaba muy preocupada aunque sabían donde se encontraban, en un restaurante de lujo, y según los reportes de los agentes de NERV andaban juntos, eso la alegraba muchísimo a la peli-morado, sus pequeños chicos estaba saliendo juntos, pero aún así los tenía que enfrentar por llegar más tarde de lo acordado, aunque ella no lo cumpliera, pasaron 20 minutos, y se oían pasos por el pasillo exterior del apartamento eso solo significaba: Shinji y Asuka se dirigían hacia el apartamento, por ello, apago las luces y se escondió detrás de la puerta para sorprender a los otros 2 habitantes.

Shinji aun cargaba a la pelirroja pues ella no había pedido que la bajarán, además de ello la pelirroja disfrutaba la cercanía con el chico, y no era tan mala la idea de dormir otra vez juntos, pues se estaba volviendo una costumbre.

Shinji aun con Asuka en su espalda abrió la puerta con una mano que desocupo rápidamente para no dejar caer a su amada, abrió la puerta y todo estaba en la oscuridad y pensaron que Misato no había llegado o se había ido a dormir temprano, caminando por la sala en silencio para no despertar a la otra habitante, y de repente una luz se prendió a uno de los costado de Shinji por lo que casi pierde el equilibrio, y unísono giraron la cabeza para ver de donde provenían esa luz, y se llevaron una gran sorpresa, una Misato con las piernas cruzadas en una pose muy seria, ambos tragaron un poco de saliva, ninguno de los dos quería hablar de lo que había pasado.

—eh... Hola Misato pensé que ya estabas dormida—.Dijo Shinji mientras seguía avanzando lentamente.

—eso querrías tu ¿no es así?... Me tenían muy preocupada... —.dijo Misato exagerando un poco.

—Solo fuimos a un lugar y es todo... —.dijo Asuka con una sonrisa.

—Así es lo que más me duele... —.dijo Misato al borde de las lágrimas.

— ¿qué? —.Pregunto Shinji algo desconcertado.

—ustedes se fueron sin mi... Por qué no lo sé... Pero me pudieron haber llevado...-. Explicó Misato más o menos enojada.

—Era nuestra... —.murmullaba Asuka con un leve sonrojo.

— ¿nuestra qué? Chicos—. Dijo Misato con tono de duda.

—nada... Me voy a dormir... —.explicó la pelirroja pero no se dio cuenta que aún seguía en la espalda de Shinji.

—no hasta que me digan donde andaban... —.dijo Misato.

—OK, yo esta tarde tenía que hacerla de compinche por una rifa, y veníamos para la casa y Asuka me dijo que estaba aburrida y esas cosas, luego le pregunte si quería venir y me contesto un si, después fuimos a bi-kl, Nara consiguió una chica y por eso nos venimos, de camino Asuka me dijo que se quitaría los tacones y se los quito, pero no podía caminar así casi 30 cuadras descalza por que no habían taxis, así que me la traje cargando desde la quinta cuadra... ¿eso es lo que querías saber Misato? —. Pregunto y explicó el chico castaño.

—oh, eso no lo sabía... Ve habían dicho que ustedes se fueron a bi-kl solos en una tipo cita—.explicó Misato.

—algo así... —. Dijo con desgano el castaño.

— ¿O entonces que paso entre ustedes?—. Pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y Asuka cada vez se hundía más en la espalda del chico, estaba en una posición no muy cómoda, pero tenía muchísimo sueño.

—Mañana te daré los detalles Misato, déjanos dormir un poco, es tarde...

—.explicó el aludido.

—hay que chico más aburrido... —.murmullo la peli-morado.

—sí, si lo que digas Misato... —.dijo Asuka recostada en el hombro de Shinji.

— ¿estás muy cómoda allí atrás? —.pregunto Shinji algo cansado.

—si... Como una cama... —.dijo entre bostezo.

Shinji al oír la palabra cama se empezó a dirigir hacia los dormitorios de ambos chicos, primero dejo a Asuka y la arropó con una sábana, luego se salió para dirigirse hacia a su cuarto habían pasado muchas cosas.

Muchas cosas habían pasado ese día, pero lo mejor estaba a punto de comenzar.

 **Extra información**

( **N|A:** _estos segmentos son muy importantes, no son nada referidos a la historia pero explican algunos sucesos que se mencionaron en la historia, también son alguna ideas principales que el fic que ocupa para basarse, por lo que si piensan como yo, podrían conseguir 1 spoiler de no mucha importancia_ )

Eva 01.

 **Piloto asignado:** Shinji Ikari.

 _ **-Actitud del piloto:**_ antes era muy opacado para su edad, además de ser muy sumiso y negativo en algunas ocasiones, pero esto cambia muchísimo después de su función de alta sincronización con el Eva.

 _ **-Características del piloto:**_ ahora es un chico decidido alegre la mayoría de su tiempo, además de ser muy caballeroso y gentil, por eso es muy aclamado por algunas compañeras de clase y del instituto, además de parecerse muchísimo a su madre con algunos detalles de su padre, su piel es trigueña blanquecina, cabello castaño y sus ojos son de color azul oscuro, como los de un lago de mucha profundidad.

 _ **-Relaciones:**_ Lleva una relación de noviazgo muy complicada con la piloto del Eva 02, Asuka Langley Sohryu.

 **Motor:** motor S1 de máximo rendimiento, aun necesita las grandes cantidades de energía para que su funcionamiento sea el mejor, por lo que su defecto es estar conectado a una fuente de poder, cuando la fuente de poder es cortada o deshabilitada, en su máxima capacidad da 5 minutos exactos, pero si esta en modo supervivencia son alrededor de 16 horas como máximo.

 **Tipos de modos:**

 _ **-supervivencia:**_ es el modo de las funciones primordiales del Eva, como el mantenimiento de la Entry Plug tales como el mantenimiento del LCL, la reputación y las comunicaciones.

 _ **-Berserker:**_ este modo solo puede ser ejecutado sin el cable umbilical que da alimentación al motor S1, por su máximo consumo de energía el motor S1 solo mantiene al Eva activo durante 3 minutos, además de contener mucha fuerza y adoptar la forma de un animal, el Eva se deshace de sus restrintores de línea bestia, el piloto sufre mucho por el alto nivel de sincronización con su Eva.

 _ **-Normal mod:**_ este modo es el de combate, está conectado al cable umbilical, y solo es restringido por los inhibidores de fuerza sobre la Eva. -transition mod: este modo se asemeja a un dios, y solo el Eva 01 ha logrado este modo, el piloto por la alta sincronización arriba del 400% se fundió con el LCL de su Eva, este modo solo se uso una vez contra el décimo cuarto ángel, Arael.

 **El núcleo de la Eva:** este Eva esta soportado por un sistema de entrada directa hacia el núcleo y línea bestia, por lo que se necesita un alma para poder controlarlo. -alma: Yui Ikari, fue absorbida totalmente por el Eva, por eso se puede manifestar un poco en la mente de Shinji.

 _ **-piloto sabe de la existencia del alma:**_ si, el se da cuando se activo el modo transition, se fundió con la Eva y eso le dio la posibilidad de hablar con su madre, además de que gracias a ella Shinji cambio por los consejos.

 **Características:** este Eva fue hecho en Japón y se caracteriza por ser un Eva de color morado y verde en su mayoría, y en pequeñas partes es negro, también una de sus características primordiales es que no está ello de Adam, si no dé su contra parte y un ángel desterrado llamado 'la luna negra', Lilith, es un Eva único en su clase, por eso es tan importante para el plan de complementación humana, además de su forma humanoide algo muy característico de este Eva es su cuerno en la cabeza.

* * *

 **Eva 02.**

 **Piloto asignado:** Asuka Langley Sohryu.

 _ **-Actitud del piloto:** _ es una chica muy hermosa y dotada para su edad, pero la que la define y aleja a los chicos de su edad es su personalidad muy especial, aparenta ser fuerte en las emociones y en actitudes, pero en realidad es un cascaron que no deja florecer sus sentimientos, esto es para su beneficio para que nadie más la lastime como su madre, esto cambia cuando Shinji cambia, el va rompiendo poco a poco sus actitudes, tales como ser una chica muy orgullosa de sí misma, además de ser de las chicas sin paciencia, todo lo contrario a Shinji.

 _ **-Características del piloto:** _ es una chica bastante alegre y amargada la mayoría del tipo, es una joven de 14 años muy hermosa y dotada para su edad, además de tener unas curvas demasiado sinuosas que el gobierno prohibiría pasar por ella por lo peligroso y pronunciadas que son, además de que si te atreves a recorrerlas terminaras muerto por la misma chica, ella es muy liberar con su forma de vestir, además de eso tiene unos grandes senos para su edad agregando a esto su color de piel y suavidad como la ceda es una excelente combinación, también cuenta con un hermoso rostro angelical (cuando se lo propone), y sus hermosos ojos azul claro que hacen juego con su pelo rojizo como el fuego.

 _ **-Relaciones:**_ Lleva una relación de noviazgo muy complicada con el piloto del Eva 01, Shinji Ikari.

 **Motor:** motor S1 de máximo rendimiento, aun necesita las grandes cantidades de energía para que su funcionamiento sea el mejor, por lo que su defecto es estar conectado a una fuente de poder, cuando la fuente de poder es cortada o deshabilitada, en su máxima capacidad da 5 minutos exactos, pero si esta en modo supervivencia son alrededor de 16 horas como máximo.

 **Tipos de modos:**

 _ **-supervivencia:**_ es el modo de las funciones primordiales del Eva, como el mantenimiento de la Entry Plug tales como el mantenimiento del LCL, la reputación y las comunicaciones.

 **-Berserker:** este modo solo puede ser ejecutado sin el cable umbilical que da alimentación al motor S1, por su máximo consumo de energía el motor S1 solo mantiene al Eva activo durante 3 minutos, además de contener mucha fuerza y adoptar la forma de un animal, el Eva se deshace de sus restrintores de línea bestia, el piloto sufre mucho por el alto nivel de sincronización con su Eva. -Normal mod: este modo es el de combate, está conectado al cable umbilical, y solo es restringido por los inhibidores de fuerza sobre la Eva.

 **El núcleo de la Eva:** este Eva esta soportado por un sistema de entrada directa hacia el núcleo y línea bestia, por lo que se necesita un alma para poder controlarlo.

 _ **-alma:**_ alma parcial de la Dra. Kyoko Sohryu, una de las amigas de Yui Ikari, y se dice que es parcial por qué no absorbió el cuerpo completo de ella, sino mas bien solo su alma, dejando a un cuerpo vacio y carente de lógica, la cual 2 semanas después confundió a su propia hija con una muñeca y luego se suicido frente a los ojos de su hija.

 _ **-piloto sabe de la existencia del alma:** _ más o menos, ya que ella siente un reconfortante alivio y des estrés cuando entra a la cabina de su Eva, y por momentos siente el calor materno que su madre emana.

 **Características:** este Eva es construido a partir de la copia genética de Adam en Alemania, lo cual es en todas las unidades, además este es el Eva oficial de combate de todos los Evas, ya que este Eva fue hecho especialmente para combates, además de sus cuatros ojos frontales que le dan una amplitud de 360°, también su color es rojo y anaranjado con algunas partes blancas, por eso están adorado por su piloto.

* * *

 **Eva 00.**

 **Piloto asignado:** Reí Ayanami.

 _ **-Actitud del piloto:**_ es una chica muy hermosa y dotada para su edad, es muy silenciosa, casi parece u robot, y solo habla cuando tiene que opinar algo de verdadera importancia o cuando se le pregunta algo para incluirla en alguna platica con sus amigos, también se dice que es como la segunda hija del comandante ya que a ella le presta más atención que al propio Shinji, bueno a Shinji no le presta atención, también su condición psicológica no es muy buena.

 ** _-Estado psicológico:_** es una chica que da asco en cuanto hablamos de su psique, ya que esta tan abajo del suelo, que ella cree que es reemplazable, lo cual no es cierto, todas las personas somos especiales en algún sentido.

( **N|A:** este es el otro consejo, se que la madre de Shinji no se lo dijo de esta forma pero creo que era el lugar más indicado para escribirlo, la que Shinji se creía como una bazofia para la sociedad)

 _Uno es especial en todo sentido, incluso si tú tienes un clon, el es diferente, ya que su alma no se parece a la tuya, la alma se crea con las experiencias acumuladas durante toda tu vida, y el clon no vivio esas experiencias, lo cual lo con lleva a ser diferente._

 _ **-Características del piloto:**_ es una chica callada, ademas de su hermosa figura que realmente parece un ángel, pero por su actitud de no poner atención a los de su al redor, por eso solo es la fantasía de algunos chicos, ademas se que su piel es muy pálida como la nieve y su cabello azulado blanquecino la hace ver mucho mas hermosa y no solo eso sino también sus hermosos ojos carmesíes

 _ **-Relaciones:**_ soltera, con muchos candidatos.

 **Motor:** motor S1 de máximo rendimiento, aun necesita las grandes cantidades de energía para que su funcionamiento sea el mejor, por lo que su defecto es estar conectado a una fuente de poder, cuando la fuente de poder es cortada o des habilitada, en su máxima capacidad da 5 minutos exactos, pero si esta en modo supervivencia son alrededor de 16 horas como máximo.

 **Tipos de modos:**

 _ **-supervivencia:** _ es el modo de las funciones primordiales de la Eva, como el mantenimiento de la Entry Plug tales como el mantenimiento del LCL, la reputación y las comunicaciones.

 ** _-Berserker:_** este modo solo puede ser ejecutado sin el cable umbilical que da alimentación al motor S1, por su máximo consumo de energía el motor S1 solo mantiene al Eva activo durante 3 minutos, además de contener mucha fuerza y adoptar la forma de un animal, el Eva se deshace de sus restrintores de línea bestia, el piloto sufre mucho por el alto nivel de sincronización con su Eva, este modo nunca ha sido utilizado por la piloto por su baja sincronización.

 _ **-Normal mod:**_ este modo es el de combate, está conectado al cable umbilical, y solo es restringido por los inhibidores de fuerza sobre la Eva.

 **El núcleo de la Eva:** este Eva esta soportado por un sistema de entrada directa hacia el núcleo y línea bestia, por lo que se necesita un alma para poder controlarlo.

 _ **-alma:**_ este sistema al ser un prototipo auxiliar al de la entrada directa, es una de las creaciones más sofisticadas, pero aun tiene sus problemas por la incompatibilidad de las almas dentro del núcleo, se podría decir que este núcleo tiene 2 alamas, en porciones no equivalentes, ¾ de la madre de Ritsuko, la Dra. Akagi mayor, y el otro ¼ del alma de Reí I.

 ** _-causa de la incompatibilidad del núcleo:_** esto se debe a como fueron extraídas las almas, esto se debe por el problema de conflictos entre Reí I y la Dra. Akagi mayor, la Dra. Akagi mayor odiaba a Reí I por entrometerse en su relación con el comandante Ikari, lo cual es raro, entonces de tanto en tanto el vaso reventó, y la Dra. Akagi mayor mato a Reí I por esto, luego de saber a los extremos que había llegado ella se suicido; entonces como el cuerpo va perdiendo el alma poco a poco, la alma de la Dra. Akagi mayor al ser extraído solo obtuvieron una medida de ¾ para no complicarnos, y de Reí I solo ¼ ya que su condición como clon no era de ayuda además se su poca información del alma por su corta vida.

 ** _-piloto sabe de la existencia del alma:_** no.

 **Características:** Este Eva fue creado en Japón, luego de la creación del Eva 01, lo cual es extraño, pero además de esto, este Eva en su mayoría es blanco con ligueros toces de anaranjado y con algunas líneas azules, además de que este por ser el prototipo de las unidades a base de Adam dio muchos conflictos en su forma humanoide, y en su cabeza solo tiene un solo ojo, pero le da una visibilidad giroscópica muy amplia.

* * *

 **Eva 03.**

 **Piloto asignado:** Touji Suzahara.

 _ **-Actitud del piloto:**_ el chico de por sí es un bueno para nada en cualquier materia que involucre estudio, por lo que la inteligencia no es su fuerte, pero lo que si sabe hacer muy bien es su condición física, es muy bueno para los deportes, y además se preocupa por los demás, también se preocupa de su hermana la cual próximamente saldrá del hospital, el piloto también tiene problemas de cortesía y ese tipo de cosas que tengan que ver con la educación.

 _ **-Características del piloto:**_ es un chico con una apariencia muy buena, pero no llama las atenciones de las chica a menudo, solo de la presidenta de clases, además de ser un chico algo alto y su piel casi del mismo color que la de Misato, su cabello color café oscuro y sus ojos casi totalmente no lo hacen resaltar entre la población masculina.

 ** _-Relaciones:_** lleva una relación muy estrecha entre la mejor amiga de Asuka, Hikari.

 ** _Motor:_** el motor de este Eva a pesar de ser un prototipo y sumando a esto que voló en pedazos casi 100km a su redonda sumando la cuarta rama de NERV USA, es muy inestable, pero lo lograron estabilizar dando lugar a un motor S2, además de tener una gran potencia y fuerza, también cabe destacar que se logro deshacer se su cable umbilical, por lo que es una de las unidades mas valiosas para todas las ramas de NERV y único en su tipo.

 _ **-motor S2:**_ este motor es el prototipo y la copia idéntica del nucleó del cuarto ángel, que quedo casi en perfectas condiciones, y se logro descifrar el error 601. Estatus de reparación: 89% y avanzando, sus nervios de los hombros a un no están totalmente conectados al cerebro del Eva por precaución.

 **Tipos de modos:**

 ** _-supervivencia:_** es el modo de las funciones primordiales del Eva, como el mantenimiento de la Entry Plug tales como el mantenimiento del LCL, la reputación y las comunicaciones.

 ** _-Berserker:_** este modo solo puede ser ejecutado sin el cable umbilical que da alimentación al motor S1, por su máximo consumo de energía el motor S1 solo mantiene al Eva activo durante 3 minutos, además de contener mucha fuerza y adoptar la forma de un animal, el Eva se deshace de sus restrintores de línea bestia, el piloto sufre mucho por el alto nivel de sincronización con su Eva, el piloto nunca a usa este modo por qué solo a piloteado una vez.

 ** _-Normal mod:_** este modo es el de combate, está conectado al cable umbilical, y solo es restringido por los inhibidores de fuerza sobre la Eva.

 **-Angélic mod:** este modo se ha dado única vez por la función del Eva y el octavo angel.

 **El núcleo de la Eva:** información desconocida.

 _ **-alma:**_ desconocida.

 _ **-piloto sabe de la existencia del alma:**_ desconocida.

 **Características:** este Eva fue construido por Estados Unidos, además de su condición del motor, se parece mucho a la apariencia del Eva 01, solo que sin su cuerno y no está hecho de Lilith, si no de Adam, y también está fabricado para las líneas de combate; su colores característicos son negro con algunas partes verdes con azul, y algunas Neón.

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado mucho, por que si no me mato, lamento no poder actualizar más temprano pero tienen que saber que se me había arruinado el internet, y mientras eso me daba mucha pereza editarlo.**

 **También espero que si no le has dado al cuadrito de follow, pues hazlo que esperas, es gratis (eso es lo que quieren que pienses), también he de agradecer a Kyuby1=cerdo voladores al cuadrado xD, por editar el primer capítulo de este fic, posiblemente cuando termine el tercero que tendrá que ver con el alma se lo daré para que lo edite, cobra 9.99$ con descuento si lo compras ya.**

 **Solo bromeo, pero gracias por leer este capítulo se despide con un enorme abrazo de oso, caníbal.**


	3. Chapter III Amor ¿eso es lo que siento?

_Disclaimer: Evangelion no me pertenece, lo cual es una lástima, porque si por mi fuera la película 4.44 ya estaría arriba, como Evangelion no me pertenece tomo prestados sus personajes para realizar este fic para un grandioso publico de Evangelion, lo que este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro._

 _Cabe destacar bastante que me retrasare un poco con la subida de este fic, son casi 10,000 palabras por capitulo, y tengo el nuevo proyecto de ´La Oscuridad del Ideal´ la cual la estoy haciendo con mi querido amigo Kyuby1 y pues nos tuvimos que tomar unas semanas para hacer el story board y adelantar en los capítulos que subiríamos, y por cierto denle apoyo ya que la motivación de cualquier escritor es su público y pues que mejor que dejando una review._

 _Sin más preámbulos empezamos con el fic que se titula…_

* * *

 **Amor ¿eso es lo que siento?**

Una nueva mañana empezaba en la grandiosa cuidad fortaleza, Tokio-3, nuestro querido protagonista recibía los rayos del sol en su rostro lo que lo llevo a empezar abrir los ojos poco a poco, luego de unos minutos ya se había levantado, estaba feliz hoy era viernes, que mejor día que ese, lastima por sus pruebas de sincronización.

En el cuarto de cierta pelirroja ya estaba despierta y se admiraba de que su amante o mejor dicho casi novio no estuviera a la par de ella, le agradaba bastante la idea de tenerlo cerca lástima que todavía no lo pudiera gritar a los cuatro vientos, culpa de ella porque ´no la había invitado a una cita formal´, la cual la enfurecía un poco pero le agradaba la idea de que Shinji no le importara esos mínimos detalles; se le ocurrió ir a bañarse.

Shinji no oía ningún movimiento en el apartamento por lo que pensó que podría quitarle el baño a la pelirroja y el después de terminar empezar el desayuno, pero esto fue lo peor que le pudo a ver ocurrido; el chico iba entrando al baño no se oía ningún movimiento abrió la puerta del baño y se encontró una hermosa figura con curvas muy determinadas, quiso hacerse para atrás y no llamar la atención de la chica lo cual fue demasiado tarde.

Ella se encontraba totalmente desnuda a un espejo que tenían en el baño para revisarse más o menos como había quedado de la fiesta de ayer con su Shinji, pero no se espero que este entrara sin tocar, el chico iba a intentar salir pero se resbalo, y cayó encima de ella.

Los dos todavía estaban medio aturdidos por el golpe que habían pegado en el suelo, pero la pelirroja que algo le invadía su espacio íntimo, abrió poco a poco los ojos y se puso rojísima.

—¿podrías quitar tu mano de?... Allí—. Dijo la pelirroja con mucho nerviosismo, todavía no tenían la suficiente edad, aunque ella lo deseara solo con la mirada.

—ah…yo lo siento…no sabía que estaba ocupado—. Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa sincera el cual se levanto y cerró los ojos para ver lo menos posible las partes de la pelirroja, si no esa imagen le recorrería la mente todo el santo día.

Luego de su encuentro ´cercano´, se dirigían con una cara muy sonrojada y en silencio, no tenían que decir después de todo el amanecer había sido de lo más normal excepto por su encuentro en el baño, de tanto pensar llegaron al instituto.

Donde Kensuke y Touji esperaban a Shinji para hacerle un par de bromas acerca de su amiga pelirroja, pero antes de poder poner en marcha su plan sintieron como una extraña presencia con aura maligna los miraba con una mirada asesina, pensaron que se trataba de la pelirroja pero se sorprendieron que ese aura provenía de Shinji y recordaron cómo había terminado el pobre de Ukita, por lo que lo mejor para su supervivencia de ese día seria no molestar a Shinji.

Las clases terminaron muy normales lo que daba un poco de miedo, por lo que los tres pilotos de Eva se iban a dirigir lo más pronto a las pruebas de sincronización querían llegar temprano por que era viernes, bueno excepto Rei que le daba casi igual.

* * *

Pero se sintieron que eran observados por lo que la pareja de enamorados se dio la vuelta y miro por el rabillo de los ojos para ver de quien se trataba, era nada más y nada menos que Touji.

—¿los puedo acompañar?—pregunto con una sonrisa muy cautivadora.

—sí pero… ¿esta no es la dirección de tu casa?—. Dijo el castaño algo confundido, se suponía que ellos se dirigían a NERV.

—a es que… bueno volví a hacer un piloto activo del Eva 03 y pues la doctora… la rubia me dijo que fuera a NERV a las 5 pm y pues no se…—. Dijo el chico con algo de calma, se le había olvidado comentárselo a uno de sus mejores amigos.

—¡Que! No puede ser hoy tendremos a otro pelmazo como Shinji…—.dijo la pelirroja muy enojada y haciendo énfasis en Shinji por alguna razón.

—¡oye a quien le dices pelmazo!—. Dijeron al unisonó.

Mientras una posible pelea se podía oler en el aire, de la nada Rei se comenzó a reír con una risa timada lo cual llamo la atención de los tres chicos al mismo tiempo, estaban en shock pero Asuka salió del transe rápidamente y rompió en silencio.

—¿Por qué te ríes Chica maravilla?—. Con una gran cara de interrogante.

—¿no es como las personas ´normales´ reaccionan?—. Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar otra vez.

—Ja… pero ¡yo pregunte primero!—. Dijo aun mas enojada.

(N|A: Ja es ´si´ en alemán) (N|A: estoy aprendiendo alemán xD)

—es que me hacía gracia la forma en la que ustedes tres peleaban ¿lo hice mal?—. pregunto la Chica algo asustada de haber cometido un error, pero en la cabezas de los dos chicos pasaba la misma idea "cuando Rei ríe se ve tan hermosa", la pelirroja no paso esto por alto por lo que le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos a su nuevo novio no oficial hasta la primera cita.

—Nein… ustedes par de pervertidos si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde…—. Dijo en tono autoritario por lo que Rei solo asintió y se apresuro a ponerse a la par de su compañera, en cuanto a los chicos, su memoria se tardaba un poco en procesar las palabras, su mente seguía ocupada por la sonrisa de Rei.

(N|A: Nein es ´no´ en alemán) (N|A: las clases de alemán sirven xD)

Llegaron a las grandes y tenebrosas instalaciones de NERV, primera rama Japón; la oficial al mando mas su fiel y ´mejor´ amiga y jefe de la sección de tecnología , Misato Katsuragi y Ristuko Akagi, se encontraban mirado y firmando muchos reportes para la autorización de la prueba ´SR3´ que contaba en reactivar la unidad multipropósito Evangelion 03 para su nuevo uso ya que las reparaciones se habían acelerado por mucho gracias al invento de la regeneración neuronal de los miembros; todos andaban de arriba para abajo y pues algunos incluso se caían por correr en los pasillos, esto admiro mucho a los cuartos chicos incluso ni cuando un ángel atacaba se ponían así de acelerados.

Los chicos se encontraban frente al centro de operaciones ya cambiados y listos para comenzar con ´las pruebas de sincronización´ pero les llamo mucho que incluso las ordenes de Misato eran muy lentas por los que los tres pilotos con experiencia se subieron a sus Evas sin ordenes, en cuanto a Touji se quedo esperando ordenes en medio de los hangares.

—bien chicos ¿listos para comenzar?—. Dijo Misato por el comunicador.

—sí pero ¿qué hay de Touji?—. Pregunto Shinji algo molesto por que no creía que NERV tuviera las agallas de llamarlo de nuevo después del accidente de activación.

—bueno Shinji no te gustara pero empezaremos con el código SR3 ok—. Dijo Misato cambiando el comunicador a Rits conocía que sus dos ´hijos´ empezarían a hacer preguntas y pues estaba demasiada estresada para contestarlas.

—¿ qué es eso?— pregunto ahora la pelirroja, estaba algo incomoda la ultima vez Touji tuvo la suerte de salir vivo y pues esta esperaba que fuera lo mismo pero su amiga Hikari quería mucho al muy patán y estaba preocupada de que los mocos de Hikari se le pegarían en la camisa –"desagradable"—.pensó.

—el código SR3 significa segunda reactivación del Eva 03, por lo que Touji Suzahara ¿estás listo?—.pregunto la rubia oxigenada mientras que los demás podían ver como los ojos del castaño abandonaban su color azul para tornase a un color totalmente oscuro.

—significa que… nos quieren como refuerzos si la unidad 03 se sale de control—. Pregunto la peli azul, mientras que podían ver como Rits asentía con su cabeza.

—no, me niego…—. Decía hasta que fue interrumpido por alguien totalmente inesperado.

—piloto de la unidad 01, tú debes hacer lo que te pidan, si no te acusaremos de traición y por lo tanto ya no podrás pilotear—. Dijo Gendo desde su mesa con la posición de manos particular de él.

Todos se quedaron viendo al hijo del comandante para ver como reaccionaba, pero no se esperaron lo que iba hacer.

—sabes me da igual…—. Dijo Shinji mientras se baja de su Entry plug, ni el mismo Gendo se esperaba la acción del chico pero todos fueron a un mas sorprendidos cuando alguien más hablo.

—vamos Shinji hazlo por tu amigo… ya te dije miles de veces que no te culpo por el incidente… además de que tú mismo me dijiste que estarías ayudándome en lo que fuera y pues necesito ese favor por si algo sale mal otra vez, solo intenta no ser tan rudo no quiero terminar como Ukita… jajaja—. Dijo el amigo del castaño, Shinji le puso más atención a esas palabras y recordó lo que le había prometido.

—ok lo hare por ti…no por ese malnacido que tengo como padre…—. Dijo Shinji mientras miraba con odio a su padre por el rabillo del ojo.

—bueno Chicos según el itinerario empezamos a las 1800 en el monte futagüa…—. Dijo Misato por lo que los Eva salieron despegados hacia las puertas de salida y directamente a sus plataformas de eyección.

La operación iba muy tranquila, pero Shinji estaba muy enojado con su padre, definitivamente era un hombre sin corazón; pero tenía mejores cosas que hacer como proteger la vida de su mejor amigo.

La unidad 00 se encontraba en la dirección Sur, mientras la unidad 01 se encontraba en la dirección Oeste, mientras la unidad 02 se situaba en la dirección este y la unidad 03 se encontraba en el norte esperando su reactivación.

La prueba SR3 empezó sin ningún mayor complicación lo cual alivio mucho a sus otros 3 amigos que lo miraban mientras su Eva se encendía, pero la tranquilidad poco duro, el Eva se empezó a salir de control, lo cual puso en alerta nivel 3 a todo el equipo de NERV Japón.

—Shinji tenemos que hacer algo, no quiero ser el trapo de Hikari cuando le de la notica…—. Dijo la pelirroja desde la cabina y empezó a moverse con dirección al Eva 03.

—te oigo demonio roja… Shinji podrías decirle a tu novia que se calme…—. Dijo Touji desde su cabina, lo cual sorprendió mucho a todo el escuadrón de NERV.

—¿ _Touji puedes oírme?—_ pregunto la rubia oxigenada.

—fuerte y claro... pero qué diablos le sucede a la unidad 03 se volvió un poco inestable pero no la logro manejar—. Dijo Touji mientras pulsaba botones al azar en su tablero.

— _recibido…resiste Touji, Las demás unidades mantengan bajo control al Eva 03 mientras Ristuko encuentra el error…—_ dijo Misato desde la cabina de mando.

Mientras en la cabeza de Shinji pasaban momentos muy perturbadores que no quería recordar, por ejemplo como había dejado a su amigo la última vez.

—"madre, se que esta sincronización no te permitirá que hables conmigo, pero solo necesito que me escuches… no quiero que a Touji le pase lo mismo que la ultima vez por lo que quiero que me ayudes a salvarlo… tu mejor que nadie sabes mis recuerdos"—dijo el castaño en sus adentros de la cabeza.

En la sala de mando principal donde se encontraba Gendo y su sub—comandante miraban algo extraño en la cabina del Eva 01, definitiva Shinji había entrado en trance.

—señor, no creerá esto pero es la verdad… la sincronización de Shinji está creciendo exponencialmente… no puedo poner sellos de restricción en el Eva, no me deja…—.decía uno de los tanto técnicos que habían en el puente de mando.

—76% 85%... los índices de sincronización son muy altos… 94.32% y estabilizándose…—.dijo maya desde su puesto de trabajo lo cual puso nerviosos a todos, se suponían que esos índices no se deberían alcanzar, eran totalmente imposibles de alcanzar.

En uno de las bases de operaciones del monte futagüa se podían ver una pequeña sala de operaciones desmontable, allí estaban Misato, Ritsuko y Aoba mirado un pequeño computador que decía los índices de cada uno de los pilotos, estaban anonadados por la puntuación de sincronización de Shinji, lo cual altero un poco a Ritsuko.

—Misato si Shinji llega a hacer golpeado por el Eva 03 puede sufrir mucho físicamente incluso puede que de tanto dolor se desmaye en la cabina… pero no entiendo porque los restrintores no funcionan…—. Dijo la rubia mientras tecleaba en uno de los computadores más grandes, se podía oler la tención en el aire.

Mientras Shinji tomaba uno de los brazos del Eva 03, Asuka lo miraba con una mirada de furia no podía ser que su novio no oficial la allá pasado en un momento casi por 10 puntos de sincronización, definitivamente le daría una lección en casa, pero esta alegre de que fuera él y no nadie más, "soy bipolar"—. Se dijo en sus adentros.

— _Asuka no me caería nada mal tu ayuda…—_. Dijo el castaño por el tele comunicador, lo que saco de transe a la pelirroja.

—¡si ya voy¡—.dijo gruño la pelirroja la cual estaba aun mas enojada y su novia no la ayudaba—¿quién demonios se a creído?—.pensó en sus adentros.

Asuka llego a tiempo para sujetar firmemente a Touji de su brazo izquierdo porque estaba casi totalmente inmovilizado, mientras esto ocurría a las afueras del monte futagüa en la cabina desmontable, Ristuko akagi buscaba donde se encontraba el error de activación, tenía que ser cualquier cosa menos que el Eva allá entrado en modo beserker ya que su piloto estaba casi totalmente activo y mostraba signo de estabilidad emocional.

—diablos tiene que ser algún problema de las conexiones neuronales…—.pensaba hasta que alguien la interrumpió.

—Rits ya encontraste la falla…—. Dijo Misato mientras miraba por encima de los hombros de su compañera.

—¡no ayudas en nada Misato¡—.dijo con estrés la rubia oxigenada—lo tengo…— dijo casi contenta.

—¿el qué? El problema…—. Dijo algo confundida el jefe de operaciones, no era muy buena captando ideas.

—parece que fue un sabotaje indirecto…—.dijo la Dra. Mientras miraba una figura 3D de la unidad 03.

—¿¡como que sabotaje!?—.dijo alarmada.

—indirecto… Alguien confundió los cables de las conexiones nerviosas… en un minuto lo tengo controlado…—. Decía nerviosa y con énfasis en 'alguien'—ojala que no se den cuenta que fui yo—.pensaba alarmada el comandante le daría un 'castigo muy feo a ella'.

* * *

Omake.

Ritsuko akagi fue raptada por los hombres de NERV, y se encontraba en las entrañas de las instalaciones mas fortificadas jamás hechas por el hombre, y allí estaba uno de los grandes dirigentes de NERV, el sub—comandante Kozö Fuyutki (no me recuerdo si así se escribe, no es muy importante que digamos), esperándola con tres trajes de cosplay, uno de enfermera, otro de sádica y otro de un traje escolar muy apretado, y el sub—comandante tenía un latigo en la mano.

—¿Cuál será hoy tu castigo?—. Decía el anciano mientras usaba su latigo cortando el aire.

—…—. Estaba muy callada, no quería ni pensar en lo que posiblemente le podría ocurrir.

—La última vez utilizamos el de la enfermera, pero creo que podre usar este…—. Dijo hasta que levanto el traje de una jovencita escolar, definitivamente el sub—comandante tenía un gran fetiche por las escolares.

Y así fue como la pobre Dra. Akagi fue obligada a cambiarse por la malas a un traje muy apretado que dejaba ver sus grandes senos muy compactados y duros a simple vista, el sub—comandante le hecho una mirada completa de pies a cabeza a la pobre Dra. y se podía notar que se la quería comer con la mirada.

La empezó a manosear de arriba abajo, no le gustaba mucho esta sensación por lo que empezó a moverse para que no la tocara mucho lo cual fue un gran error, el sub—comandante se paro y se fue por un rato, regreso con su latigo y un par de esposas más un gran tuvo de metal sobre su hombro, el cual no tardo mucho en ser instalado; ella fue forzada a hacer un baile de strippers, y si no lo hacía le tocaba un latigazo y si intentaba escapar estaba encadenada al poste de metal.

Y así la noche siguió avanzando y con esto la vergüenza y dignidad de la Dra. Quedo en el piso.

Fin del Omake.

* * *

—¡diablos que estoy pensando!—. Decía mientras se quitaba las manos de la cara y algunas lágrimas de vergüenza con ellas.

—Rits estas bien… los chicos ya lograron controlar la situación… el Eva 03 ya está en completo funcionamiento—. Dijo la comandante en jefe de la estación del monte futagüa.

—a ok… bien chicos ya pueden bajar de sus Evas, solo terminen de colocarlos encima de las plataformas de extracción…—. Dijo mientras miraba un par de monitores.

* * *

En un cuarto oscuro se encontraban los dos grandes jefes de NERV, el comandante Gendo Ikari y su maestro de universidad y mejor conocido como el Sub—comandante Fuyutki.

—El escenario sigue de acuerdo con los manuscritos del mar muerto, he incluso tenemos la bonificación del cuatro niño y su Eva totalmente restaurado—. Dijo el gran comandante en su pose de siempre.

—lo sabemos Ikari, pero ¿Cómo van las sistemas de dummy plug?—. Dijo el cuarto pilar de seele.

—100% de su totalidad, con el único inconveniente de que su campo A.T es mucho más pequeño que uno real proyectado por uno humano…—. Dijo el Sub—comandante con voz ronca.

—en tres semanas enviaremos al quinto niño, se encontró ayer en las afueras de Alemania…—. Dijo el pilar número siete.

—y ¿Por qué yo no recibí un reporte?—. Pregunto Gendo mientras cambiaba su mirada de fría a tenebrosa.

—reportes todavía no oficiales, aun están con la fase de pruebas…—dijo en pilar número dos.

—ok… solo espero que sea mucho más competente que el tercer niño…—. Dijo Ikari con la voz ronca y malhumorada.

—sabes que el tercer niño es de gran importancia para el escenario de Seele… por lo que no puede ser remplazado…—. Dijo el pilar número cuatro.

—esta sesión se da por terminada… y que dios abra sus brazos a la humanidad—. Dijo el pilar numero uno.

El sub—comandante y Gendo salieron de la sala con una cara de enfado total, ya sabían para que les mandaban al quinto niño.

—esto no estaba en nuestro escenario…—. Dijo Fuyutki con un voz ronca y malhumorada.

—lo sabemos pero el niño de Seele se usara para máxima urgencia… tenemos cuatro pilotos activos y dos de ellos son de elite por lo que todo está a nuestro favor profesor, pero también hay que tener en cuenta que solo faltan 3 ángeles mas según los manuscritos del mar muerto…—. Dijo Gendo mientras daba pasos muy firmes.

—¿pero no sabemos si son reales? Es información dada por Seele porque creo que no será muy inteligente de tu parte arriesgarte a creer lo que te dicen al cien por cien…—. Dijo el sub comandante mientras le abría la puerta de la sala del comandante.

—exacto pero tenemos la lanza de longuinus por si algo sale inesperado…—. Dijo Gendo mientras se acercaba a su mesa de comandante y se volvía a poner en su pose normal.

* * *

En los baños de chicos, los dos pilotos se encontraban quitándose el LCL de sus cuerpos, ese liquido realmente olía a sangre lo cual no era muy agradable andar por ahí con ese olor.

—oye Shinji, ¿Qué paso con la cita de pareja?—. Pregunto Touji mientras se ponía shampoo en su cabeza.

— bueno… con Nara no logre tener un cita o conseguir una cita por lo que no creo que tu y Hikari me quieran con ustedes como tercera persona…—. Dijo Shinji mientras encendía la regadera de agua caliente.

—sí, ¿pero por qué no invitas a tu esposa?—. Pregunto de nuevo Touji mientras se restregaba la cabeza con mucha fuerza para sacarse el LCL sobrante.

—No creo que quiera ir, pero le preguntare, si gustas te aviso mañana por la mañana para que salgamos en la tarde.

—eso es Shinji, yo realmente nunca he tenido una cita y creo que Hikari tampoco… por lo que creo que tu y Asuka elegirán nuestro recorrido; son los que más experiencia tienen ¿no es así?—. Dijo Touji mientras salía de las regaderas y se ponía una toalla alrededor.

—mmmm si algo así… pero tu pagas lo de tu cita ¿ok?—. dijo Shinji mientras se iba a los vestidores.

Afuera de los baños, Asuka esperaba a su amante de los brazos cruzados, estaba muy enfadada con él, le daría una buena paliza en casa, aunque ella pensaba que era por amor, pero su tren de pensamientos se vio obstruido por una nueva imagen que jamás se espero ver, era Shinji sin su maldito uniforme, iba vestido con una camisa ligera, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos zapatos que combinaban muy bien con su camiseta; su corazón empezó a bobear a mil por hora, el chico realmente se miraba muy guapo, y lo peor es que ella lo golpearía en casa y le deformaría el rostro.

—Hola Asuka, ¿vamos a ver si Misato nos puede ir a dejar?—. Pregunto el chico.

—eh… si claro… ¿y esa forma de vestir?—. Dijo la chica mientras escondía sus mejías sonrojadas entre sus cabellos.

—¿te gusta?... creo que me veo bien ¿no?—. Pregunto mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

—eh si… apurémonos que si no Misato nos deja…—. Dijo mientras se alejaba del chico, realmente olía muy bien y mas esa combinación de ropajes podría hacer que sus circuitos se sobrecalentaran.

—hey… ¡por qué corres!—. Dijo mientras la intentaba alcanzar.

* * *

Mientras los dos corrían por los pasillos de NERV, la mayoría de los tenientes se les quedaban viendo con la cara de incrédulos, generalmente Shinji era quien corría de Asuka pero este caso era al revés lo que causaba un corte de circuitos mentales a la mayoría y pensaron que era el fin del mundo.

Entre tanto jaleo y corridas que Shinji y Asuka dieron llegaron rápidamente a la sala de mando, y todos voltearon a ver quien se acercaba rápido, Misato se quedo incrédula cuando observo que la primera en entrar fue Asuka y luego Shinji, el chico ya no daba más y pues se tiro al piso para descansar por lo que genero un poco de risas en la sala, y Asuka estaba muy sorprendida que le hubiera podido seguir el paso.

—un mo… men…to… ya me… recuperare…—. Dijo Shinji entre jadeos de cortada en su respiración.

— ¿Asuka por que venían como locos?—. Pregunto la jefa de operaciones mientras ponía las manos como jarras.

—el idiota me venía siguiendo como estúpido desde los baños… pero juro que no le he hecho nada…—. Dijo mientras se acerba a ella.

—¿es verdad eso, Shinji?—. Volvió a decir la jefa de operaciones.

—a pues si… pero es que le dije a ella que si te pedíamos que nos fueras a dejar a casa si no estabas ocupada… y luego ella empezó a correr como un guepardo y no me quedo otra que seguirla por que pensé que era uno de sus tontos juegos de superioridad…—. Dijo Shinji ya un poco más calmado, pero su vocabulario y a quien era dirigido llamo la atención de todos en la sala de operaciones, generalmente Shinji no respondía a los insultos de Asuka.

—¡que me dijiste idiota!—. Exclamo la pelirroja mientras empezaba a emanar una especie de aura roja que la mayoría podía ver, esto cada vez iba de mal en peor.

—pues yo nada, se lo dije a Misato, ¿y yo soy el idiota no es así?—. Dijo Shinji mientras se acercaba un poco a la jefa de operaciones.

oh no pensaron todos a la vez, esto al final terminaría mal.

Este idiota me supero en mi sincronización y luego me quiere dejar mal enfrente de todos, esto no te lo perdonare—. Pensó furiosa la pelirroja por lo que salió de su puesto y le dirigió un puñetazo a su amado, hoy se había pasado.

Lo que fue sorpresa para todos es que Shinji tapo con una mano el puñetazo de su amada y siguió caminando muy serenamente, como si nada hubiera pasado; luego Asuka le intento pegar por detrás pero su golpe también fue bloqueado con una patada hacia atrás en posición de hacha invertida, lo que sorprendió a muchos.

—Asuka no esperaba que calleras tan bajo…—. Decía hasta que la pelirroja logro atinarle un golpe en el hígado por lo que Shinji se dio la vuelta, y hizo el mate de que le pegaría por lo que la pelirroja se puso en posición de combate pero lo que no espero es que le pasara la mano por la espalda y la tomara de la cintura y la acercara a ella, quedando a cm de sus labios.

—mmmm, creo que ganaste Asuka, ese golpe fue muy potente, realmente me duele…—. Dijo mientras se sobaba la parte de atrás.

—te lo merecías, baka…—. Dijo con recelo mientras se acercaba a revisarlo.

—pues si, ¿Misato nos iras a dejar?... ya que ahora me cuesta caminar por el golpe de Asuka—. Dijo con énfasis en Asuka.

—estoy muy ocupada con el papeleo de Touji… pero creo que NERV les puede proporcionar un auto, si se lo pides a tu padre… quiero decir al comandante—. Dijo mientras seguía firmando unos papeles.

—mmmm está bien… solo que tu vendrás conmigo…—.dijo mientras la tomaba de una mano para levantarla de su silla.

* * *

Los tres se dirigieron a la oficina del comandante, y su dos guardias estaban en casa duna de las puertas, por lo que tuvieron que esperar un rato por que los guardias los revisaron de pies a cabeza y cosas de ´seguridad´, entre tanto los dejaron entrar, por lo que las dos acompañantes de nuestro héroe empezaron a sudar a chorros, la mirada fría de Gendo les daba mucho miedo, pero Shinji seguía tranquilo, entre padre e hijo se formo una batalla de miradas, para ver quien tendría que romper el silencio.

—¿Qué se les ofrece?—. Pregunto el sub—comandante, por lo que observaba esa era la única forma de romper la tención entre padre e hijo, sabía que ambos podrían durar un siglo mirándose.

—mmm, la piloto 02 y yo queremos la solicitud de sueldos…—. Dijo Shinji lo que se llevo una mirada incrédula de parte de Misato y Asuka, se suponía que venían por

—denegado…—. Dijo el comandante sin inmutarse.

—¡como que denegado! Salvamos a la humanidad y ni siquiera nos pagan, ya tenemos casi 1 año de estar salvando a la humanidad y ni siquiera nos pagan, por dios que injusticia… ¿no sería mejor que dejara NERV?—. Dijo Shinji con picardía en sus palabras, lo que llamo aun más la atención de su tutora y de su amante.

—eres reemplazable…—. Dijo Gendo con frialdad en sus palabras, hasta que fue interrumpido por Shinji.

—¿¡puedes dejar de decir eso por una vez!? No soy reemplazable, y además aun que consigas otro piloto para la unidad 01 no la podría manejar, le dije a mi madre que no dejara subir a otra persona a la Eva si no era yo…—. Dijo Shinji mientras se acercaba a la mesa del comandante, el sub—comandante estaba impresionado de que Shinji recordara eso en especifico, pero aun mas cuando dijo que podía hablar con su madre; por otra parte el comandante Gendo se limito a seguir escuchando lo que su hijo le diría, esto estaba fuera del escenario; tenía que tomarlo en cuenta.

—si no te sorprendas… logre recordar el rosto de mi madre y como fue absorbida por tu culpa en el Eva…—. Decía Shinji hasta que Gendo de repente se paro del escritorio y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hijo y le dio un golpe en la cara, por lo que Shinji cayó al suelo con mucha fuerza.

—mira Shinji, la muerte de tu madre y de mi esposa no fue culpa mía ¿sí?, tú no eres el único que sufres por su muerte, ¿Por qué crees que te deje a donde tus tíos?¿crees que fue por que quise abandonarte? Pues la respuesta es simple, no es por eso, es por qué no tenía la fuerza para lograr cuidarte, y cada vez que te miraba me recordabas a Yui, por lo que cada vez que te veía sufría muchísimo… y por eso solo te hablaba por teléfono…—. Dijo Gendo mientras se arrodillaba en el piso, los otros tres observadores de la escena estaban en shock.

—mmmm, padre eres un cobarde… pero a un a si ¿eres mi padre no es así? Levántate que otro día hablaremos solo nosotros… pero sigamos con la conversación principal ¿te parece?—. Dijo Shinji mientras lo tomaba por los hombros, y le dio un abrazo y le susurro algo al oído—deberías de dejar de actuar, es por tu bien si no mama se enojara contigo.

El padre solo asintió y volvió a su puesto de comandante, luego miro fijamente a su hijo, y se dio cuenta que ya no era el chico cobarde que era antes, hoy era más maduro, para su desgracia tenía que compensar todo el daño que le había hecho a su hijo.

—ok, Shinji quieres un sueldo… ¿te parecen 1 M de yenes para cada piloto?—. todos excepto Shinji estaban anonadados.

—si por qué no, y también quiero que le des un aumento a la jefa de operaciones, Misato Katsuragi por estarme cuidando…—. Dijo Shinji lo que sorprendió más a su tutora.

—si como ordenes ´hijo´, ¿algo más?—. Dijo Gendo mientras sacaba unos documentos de su escritorio.

—pues qué tal si nos mueves a un pen—house de la cuidad—. Dijo Shinji con sarcasmo.

—jajaja, ¿te estoy pagado no es así? Págate el tuyo niñaco…—. Dijo Gendo mientras sonreía mucho, lo cual saco una lagrima a Shinji y se dirigió a donde su padre.

—sabes ¿qué tal si quedamos para hablar el miércoles por la tarde en bi—kl?—. Pregunto Shinji con una sonrisa.

—si por qué no… creo que es hora de que te vayas…—. Dijo Gendo mientras lo abrazaba.

—si eso creo… ¿crees que para mañana ya este el dinero en mi cuenta? Es que lo necesito…—. Dijo Shinji más o menos preocupado.

—¿no será para cierta pelirroja?—. Pregunto con ironía.

—shhh cállate que es una sorpresa…—susurro con ira el aludido.

* * *

En el carro de Misato todos iban con una sonrisa muy amplia en su cara, Shinji había logrado lo imposible ese día, todos consiguieron un boost, por lo que todos iban sumidos en sus pensamientos de que podían hacer con ellos, Misato pensaba en muchos licores, Asuka pensaba en ropa, mucha ropa y Shinji pensaba en que podía hacer con ellos.

—muchas gracias Shinji…—. Dijo Misato observando por el retrovisor.

—mmmm, ¿por qué?—. Dijo Shinji mientras miraba atreves de la ventana.

—no te hagas el tonto baka—Shinji, por el aumento y los salarios—. Dijo la pelirroja algo fastidiada.

—y hoy qué diablos hice—. Se preguntaba Shinji en sus adentros.

—por cierto Shinji, felicitaciones… le ganaste a Asuka en los rangos de sincronización…—. Dijo Misato divertida, en cuanto a Shinji—ahí está lo que hice—. Dijo para sus adentros.

—hmpf—. Mufa Asuka.

En las oficinas de NERV estaban los dos comandantes hablando sobre los posibles casos de los escenarios.

—¿Qué harás con esto?—. Dijo Fuyutki.

—El plan de complementación humana ya no es necesario… con este nuevo escenario es mucho mejor y más factible solo necesito controlar este factor…—. Dijo con mucho énfasis en factor, pero se notaba la esperanza e sus palabras, el gran comandante estaba cambiado en pasos agigantados.

—¿te sientes bien? Pero aun así ese factor ya no lo podrás manejar a voluntad…—. Dijo Fuyutki mientras revisaba los otros planos.

—maestro solo espera y veras… el odio y sufrimiento no son las únicas formas de hacer débil a una persona… ¿tu más que nadie lo deberías de saber?—. Dijo Gendo mientras se colocaba las manos en su pose patentada.

—…—. Fuyutki solo perdió la mirada atreves de las ventanas, no quería recordar lo que había pasado hace aproximadamente 10 años.

Un chico estaba saliendo del baño y noto que solo Misato estaba en la cocina tomando su cerveza diurna como siempre…

—Misato ¿has visto a Asuka?—. Pregunto Shinji mientras se terminaba de arreglar la toalla.

—¿Por qué estas tan preocupado por ella? ¿Acaso te gusta? Eh picaron…—. Dijo con picardía en sus palabras y evitaba reírse por la cara pálida que su protegido ponía y sus manos negándolo a todo dar.

—no es eso… solo quiero disculparme con ella…—. Decía con tristeza en sus palabras.

—no es nada por que disculparse Shinji—kun, ella debería saber de vez en cuando lo que se siente perder…—. Decía hasta que sus palabras fueron cortadas por una mirada de dagas por parte de Shinji.

—¿¡Misato sabes que de Asuka estamos hablando!? De seguro que mañana me pegara o algo, y no la quiero pasar mal mañana…—. Decía Shinji entre pucheros.

—pues si es eso, creo que no ha salido de su habitación desde que llegamos… y por cierto mañana saldré temprano directo a NERV hay que terminar se terminar el papeleo causado por el Eva 03, papeleo… papeleo… mi vida es horrible, si no fuera por ti Shinji mi vida sería aun más horrible…—. Decía hasta que Misato se arrojo sobre él para abrazarlo.

—nnnn puddddo rrrrrepppprarrr—. Decía Shinji mientras intentaba soltarse del abrazo de oso proporcionado por la tutora.

(N|A: traducción: No puedo respirar)

—ah lo siento… bueno te dejare que hables con tu doncella… pasa buenas noches—. Decía Misato mientras se dirigía hacia su cuarto.

El chico muy obediente se dirigió hacia el cuarto de la pelirroja y empezó a tocar la puerta, observo que nadie le contestaba, por lo que abrió la puerta y se le ocurrió entrar al cuarto de la chica lo cual fue un gran error, el chico empezó a caminar despacio e intentando no hacer ruido para levantar a la supuesta dormida, lo que no espero era caerse de cara y pegar con una mesa que salió de la nada, quedando totalmente inconsciente.

La chica escucho un ruido muy fuerte por lo que se levanto para ver lo que era, encendió una lámpara de mesa y lo que vio fue la causa de una tremenda carcajada, lo cual saco al chico de su inconsciencia y se empezó a acariciar su rostro intentando aliviar el dolor.

—¿¡qué haces baka—hentai!?—. Grito la pelirroja mientras le lanzaba una almohada en la cara al invasor de su cuarto.

—quería hablar contigo sin hacer ruido…—. Hasta que fue interrumpido.

—pues no lo lograste baka…—. Mientras cruzaba sus brazos y ponía una cara seria en su faz.

—lo siento…—. Decía hasta que lo interrumpió una cachetada de parte de la pelirroja.

—no sabes cuánto odio cuando te disculpas—. Dijo enfadada.

—lo sé… pero no es para que me pegues… lo importante es que me quería disculpar contigo…—. Decía hasta que recibió otra cachetada.

—…—.

—ok, ya entendí pero me dejaras mas estúpido que lo normal… y no creo que la mejor piloto del mundo quiera tener un novio estúpido…—. Dijo hasta que recibió otra cachetada.

—¡ya no lo soy, si! Si te quieres venir a burlar de mí pues está bien me da igual—. Dijo con enfado mientras lo amenazaba con un puño alzado.

—¿por qué haría eso? No es mi papel en mi relación… es el tuyo…—. Dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

—¿¡como que mi papel!?—. Pregunto aun mas enojada.

—mmmm, cambiando de tema… ¿te gustaría ir conmigo mañana?—.

—no…—. Dijo firme.

—que vamos… que da igual tenemos libre…—. Dijo con escusas.

—pues por qué no estoy de humor—. Dijo contante.

—¿no me digas que es por los radios de sincronización?—. Pregunto mientras se acercaba con cautela.

—hmpf—.

—vamos, no es para tanto…—. Dijo hasta que Asuka le dio otra cachetada.

—¿¡como que no es para tanto!? Me he esforzado tota mi vida por ser la mejor piloto y de repente tu llegas, y me lo quitas todo, mi título como la mejor piloto de Evas del mundo…—. Dijo mientras sus lágrimas empezaban a salir por sus ojos, Shinji al notar esto la abrazo y se quedo así por unos minutos esperando a que le pasara, luego la pelirroja ya solo sollozaba.

—sabes que para mí siempre serás la mejor piloto de todas… nunca le tienes miedo a lo que te enfrentas mientras que a mí me tienen que amenazar para que haga las cosas…—. Dijo Shinji mientras se levantaba, las palabras del chico la sorprendieron bastante.

—¿de verdad?—. Pregunto con esperanza.

—por su puesto… me duele que lo dudes—. Dijo con tranquilidad y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—…—.

—… ¿a sí que vendrás conmigo mañana por la tarde?—. Pregunto mientras le extendía una mano para levantarla.

—¿Por qué si tenemos todo el día?—. Cuestiono la pelirroja.

—tengo que… hacer unas cosas por la mañana…—. Excuso el castaño.

—si lo que digas… ¿a qué horas pasaras por mi?—. Pregunto con desconfianza la pelirroja.

—tipo 2 pm ¿te parece?—. Pregunto mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

La pelirroja solo asintió y luego le dio una gran sonrisa, lo que desorbito a nuestro héroe, luego de volver a la tierra también le dedico una sonrisa y salió de la habitación, luego rápidamente se dirigió a su cuarto, tomo el teléfono y marco un número de la agenda de contactos Touji.

— _¿Shinji estas tonto o qué? Son las 10 pm y tú aquí despertándome…—. Dijo el chico enfadado._

— _lo siento… pero me pediste que te avisara acerca de la cita… ¿Qué tal a las 2 pm? Yo hago las reservaciones y adonde iremos...—. Dijo susurrando._

— _mmmm… está bien…—. Dijo entre bostezos._

— _Touji… lleva a Hikari a tu casa… yo te pasare recogiendo…—. Dijo el castaño ya un poco cansado._

—…— _._

—… _te quedaste dormido—. Dijo entre risitas._

—… _a ¿qué? Si lo que digas…—. Dijo entre ronquidos._

Ya era de mañana en la cuidad fortaleza, Misato se encontraba ya cambiándose para ir directo a NERV, pero fue sorprendida cuando salió de su habitación; Shinji ya se encontraba en la mesa comiendo su desayuno, y lo que la admiro es que había un puesto vacio y con un plato, por lo que supuso que era para ella, en silencio se sentó y empezó a comer muy calmada, esperando a que Shinji tomara la iniciativa para romper el hielo, minutos pasaron y él no le hablaba ni le dirigía la mirada.

—¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano?—. Pregunto.

—cosas que hacer en la cuidad en la mañana…—. Dijo con desgano.

—bueno ¿entonces quieres que te de un aventón?—. Pregunto la tutora mientras levantaba su plato.

—si por qué no… solo me esperas un momento que tengo que traer mis cosas…—. Dijo mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.

—te espero en el estacionamiento entonces…—. Dijo mientras salía del apartamento.

El chico escribió algo rápidamente en un papel y tomo un bolsa de plástico que contenía unos papeles organizados y unas tarjetas, y salió del apartamento, y logro alcanzar a Misato; esta se quedo extrañada de que Shinji saliera y mas a un que levara una bolsa de plástico consigo, dudaba si preguntar o no.

—¿se puede saber que llevas allí?—.

—si… son unos papeles que necesito para las cosas que iré hacer… ¿por?—.

—¿y qué cosas harás?—.

—que lo de la sección 2 te lo digan…—. Dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua en forma de broma.

—mmmm… ¿quieres momentos de privacidad?—.

—se podría decir… es que es una sorpresa…—.

—ok Shinji si tú lo dices—.

—gracias por entender Misato—.

—pero no esperes que te deje sin vigilancia—.

—no esperaba menos de ti…—.

Alrededor de unos 15 minutos habían pasado desde que los otros dos habitantes habían salido del apartamento, Asuka se levanto y se sorprendió por que era sábado y no se oía ningún ruido, y supuestamente Shinji ya tendría que haber terminado de limpiar. Salió de su cuarto y no había nadie en la sala, por lo que decidió ir a ver a la cocina y había una nota encima de la mesa.

 _Si estás leyendo esto es por que fui raptado por alienígenas y me comerán vivo ( ) significa que ya me fui a hacer las cosas que tenía que hacer en la mañana y como te conozco mejor que nadie te dejo el desayuno en un plato dentro del microondas, llegare de nuevo como a las 12 am, tengo que cambiarme para ir a la cita._

 _PD: no te desesperes y mira un rato tv._

—baka—. Dijo para sus adentro muy feliz.

—veré que me pondré para la primera cita oficial, que nervios—.

Casi eran las 12 am y Shinji iba subiendo en el ascensor, llevaba unas compras en la mano, lo que se suponía que iba hacer el almuerzo, pero recibió una llamada de Touji.

— _Viejo ¿Cómo iras?—._

— _¿¡como que como iré!? Pues casual, pero llevo un traje para la segunda parte—. Dijo con malicia._

— _Viejo yo no tengo Traje—._

— _lo sé… no soy estúpido, por eso ya lo tengo cubierto; no le digas nada a Hikari ok—._

— _ok, solo tengo que ir casual no es así—._

— _sip, adiós me tengo que ir—._

El chico colgó antes de entras al apartamento, no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa al ver que Asuka se había quedado dormida en el sillón; entro sin hacer ningún ruido y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo.

30 minutos pasaron y la chica empezó a reaccionar cuando sintió que su nariz captaba un aroma muy agradable, lo que significaba que Shinji ya había llegado, se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina, pero no había nadie, lo que la sorprendió; y cuando menos lo sintió tenia saco negro sobre su cabeza, por lo que se libro fácilmente y le propino una patada al agresor, pero nunca se espero a ver quién era después de quitarse el saco de la cabeza. Era Shinji revolcándose sobre el piso, la patada le había dado directo en la boca del estomago y no solo eso sino que también le saco el aire.

—¿¡acaso eres idiota!?—.

—…—. No hubo respuesta, todavía se sobaba el estomago.

—… ¿¡por qué diablos me tapaste la cabeza con un saco negro!?—.

—es que… quería hacerte una broma… pero salió muy mal…—. Mientras se intentaba levantar pero no podía.

—baka…—. Mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

—bueno almorzamos, solo nos quedan como 90 minutos para que te arregles—.

—sí, tengo mucha hambre—.

Los dos rápidamente comieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos, pero antes de entrar Asuka se le quedo viendo de forma aterradora, por lo que Shinji no puedo evitar a ver que era.

—¿Cómo quieres que me arregles si no se adonde iremos?—.

—Asuka solo casual, no es algo del otro mundo—.

—ok, lo que tu digas—.

El chico se dirigió a su cuarto desvestirse y salió rápido de su cuarto, la pelirroja se tardaría demasiado si no le ganaba el baño, pero no espero que ella también saliera de su cuarto, estaban casi a la misma distancia, y los dos pusieron una cara de determinación, y el que llegara más rápido se podría quedar con el baño; los dos empezaron a correr, llegaron al mismo tiempo y no se podían decidir por quien entrar.

—yo llegue primero—. Dijo la pellirroja.

—¿¡de que hablas!? Obviamente yo llegue primero—. Contesto el castaño.

Y siguieron peleando por unos minutos, jugaron a piedra papel y tijeras, y siempre quedaban empate.

—creo que no hay más opción—. Dijo la alemana.

—¿mmmm, qué?—. Pregunto desconcertado el japonés.

—nos bañaremos juntos—. Dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿¡q—que!? En ese caso… báñate tu primero—. Dijo con nerviosismo el castaño.

—no… por tu culpa perdimos demasiado tiempo—. Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, ella había planeado todo.—exactamente lo que supuse que pasaría, Shinji y yo nos pelearíamos por el baño, pero yo traigo un traje debajo y por lo que parece el también.

—p—pero eso… es malo Asuka…—. Dijo el castaño rápidamente.— Demonios Asuka por que me pasa esto solo a mi; pero que le dije, algo más estúpido no le pude a ver dicho—. Se preguntaba el castaño mientras lloraba por dentro y retrocedía poco a poco, pero la pelirroja también avanzaba hacia él.

—mmmm, claro que no… al fin y al cabo nos terminaremos casando… y además ¡no es algo que ya no hayas visto, Hentai!—. Dijo con un sonrisa picara la pelirroja.—con esto caerá redondito

—está bien—. Se rindió el castaño.

Los dos entraron al baño y Shinji cada vez se ponía mas y mas rojo, pero el solo pensaba en cosas para relajarse.

—mmmm, conejitos, si eso—. Pensaba Shinji hasta que se le ocurrió una imagen de de Asuka vestida de conejita, la cual dejaba mucha imaginación.

—no, no, no, eso no, gatos—. Hasta que una imagen de Asuka con traje de gata la cual la hacía ver muy caliente.

—¿¡WTF!? Shinji relájate, los animales no funcionan, cosas malas, cosas malas, un sádico golpeando gente, si eso—. Y en su mente solo paso una imagen que lo puso muy acalorado, y era Shinji vengándose muy cruelmente golpeando a Asuka con un latigo mientras ella estaba amarrada a unos hilos de color rojo, y cada latigazo que el pegaba era cada cosas que ella le había hecho, y al final de tantos latigazos el ropaje de Asuka se desvaneció quedando totalmente al desnudo.

Shinji al ver esa imagen no pudo mantener la compostura y se resbalo en el baño, y se hizo para adelante, lo que no espero fue arrebatarle la bata a la pelirroja, y el dijo para sus adentros que era su muerte, el se quedo esperando el golpe que la pelirroja le proporcionaría, pero nunca llego, y miro hacia arriba, y era Asuka con un traje de baño.

—puf, pensé que era la hora de mi muerte; gracias Asuka por cargar traje de baño—. Dijo para sus adentros.— ¿espera por que Asuka carga traje de baño? Maldición ella lo tenía totalmente planeado; es que soy estúpido

—¿se puede saber por qué cargas traje de baño?—. Pregunto enfadado el castaño.

—¿crees que te dejaría que observaras mi dotado cuerpo? Ni lo sueñes—. Dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora.

—pero creo que si te gustaría ¿no es así?—.

—cállate… te daré el privilegio que me ayudes a lavar mi hermoso cabello—.

—¿tengo otra opción?—.

—no, así que ven ayudarme…—. Dijo la pelirroja mientras se metía a la tina.

Pasaron casi 30 minutos metidos en la ducha y el primero en salir fue Asuka, seguida de Shinji el cual estaba muy rojizo, tuvo su buena recompensa, un beso Acuático como lo llaman algunos, por lo que rápidamente salió a cambiarse y esperar a su amada, salió vestido con una camisa de color rojo que contrastaban bien con su jeans de mezclilla color negro y unos zapatos color rojo, se veía muy bien.

Y se dirigió a la entrada del apartamento para esperar a la pelirroja, se estaba tardando demasiado, luego de esperar casi 10 minutos, la pelirroja salió vestida con una blusa pegada a su cuerpo, color azul, que hacían volar la imaginación de cualquiera, también unos pantalones pegados color rojo mas unos tacones color negro, se veía hermosa y cuando Shinji la vio no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se quedo admirándola por un rato, lo cual no paso de ser percibido por la pelirroja.

—te ves muy hermosa—. Dijo el castaño.

—tu también muy atractivo… nunca pensé poder verte así vestido—. Dijo la pelirroja con un sonrojo por el alago de Shinji.

—¿entonces nos vamos?—. Pregunto mientras le cruzaba el brazo con el de ella.

—claro—. Dijo con una sonrisa, nunca había estado tan emocionada por salir con un chico, ni aun cuando Hikari le presentaba aquellos chicos muy guapos.

* * *

Los dos chicos salieron del apartamento con una sonrisa, cuando ya estaban en la parte baja, a la pelirroja le extraño que no se dirigieran hacia la salida; si no al estacionamiento del edificio, por lo que decidió seguirlo, y noto que Shinji saco las llaves de algo, y apretó un botón de las llaves; los focos de una camioneta color negro se encendieron, lo cual dejo anonadada a la pelirroja, Shinji se dirigió a la puerta del pasajero y le abrió muy gentilmente la puerta a la pelirroja, ella un dudándolo se subió a la camioneta.

El chico rápidamente se subió al puesto del piloto, y encendió la camioneta y salieron rápidamente del estacionamiento, la chica noto que la camioneta olía a nueva, por lo que pensó que era alquilada.

—¿hoy alquilaste la camioneta?—. Pregunto con duda la pelirroja.

—pues si fue hoy… pero no es alquilada, la compre hoy en la mañana…—. Dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

—¿y cuanto te costo?—.

—no lo recuerdo pero alrededor de 500,000 yenes ¿por?—.

—¿ósea que ya gastaste la mitad de tu salario?—.

—no, sabes que mi padre me pago todos los meses que nos debía, por lo que son casi 1 año de salarios—. Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—… me sorprendes, por lo que mañana nos iremos de compras…—. Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro la pelirroja.

—¿qué? No por favor—.

—Ja, hoy tengo un vehículo para transportar mis compras, y puedo cargar más…—. Mientras cada cosa que la pelirroja agregaba la sonrisa de Shinji se iba desvaneciendo.

El recorrido de la pelirroja se le hizo extraño, estaba segura que ya lo conocía, pero no se recordaba adonde llegaba; sus dudas fueron resueltas cuando vio que en una casa estaba su mejor amiga pegada a su nuevo novio.

—No me digas que esto era un cita doble…—. Pregunto la pelirroja.

—Touji me dijo que ellos dos no sabían nada de citas por lo que te has de imaginar por que acepte, pero no quería venir solo, lo siento—. Dijo el castaño mientras se disculpaba.

—no, esto es perfecto Shinji, siempre he querido ir en una cita doble…—. Decía mientras los ojos de la pelirroja cada vez se iluminaban más.

Se estacionaron enfrente de la casa, la pareja de novios que estaban enfrente de la puerta se extrañaron de ver a los dos pilotos en un carro, por lo que se acercaron y se subieron al auto por orden de Asuka.

—wau Shinji esta camioneta que alquilaste esta buenísima…—. Dijo Touji mientras miraba la camioneta.

—no es alquilada, la compre hoy en la mañana…—. Dijo el aludido.

—y ¿de dónde saco el dinero?—. Pregunto Hikari mientras tomaba la mano de su amado.

—NERV—. Contesto a secas la pelirroja.

—mmmm por cierto, toma Touji tu estado de cuenta y esas cosas—. Dijo Shinji mientras le daba unos papeles que estaban debajo del asiento.— y aquí están los tuyo Asuka—.

Touji se dispuso a revisar los papeles entregados por su amigo y se desorbito al ver la cantidad de dinero—. Un millón de yenes—. Dijo con entusiasmo.

—nada de que sorprenderse, Asuka ya tiene millones en su cuenta…—. Dijo Shinji entre una carcajada.

—¿q—que?—. Dijeron los pasajeros de atrás.

—pues si llevo trabajando para NERV desde pequeña—. Dijo Asuka mientras guardaba los papeles entregados por su novio.

—mira Touji cuando los quieras sacar solo tienes que usar la tarjeta de NERV—. Dijo Shinji mientras estacionaba la camioneta, por fin habían llegado a su destino.

Los cuatro se bajaron y todos miraban expectantes a Shinji, se suponía que él había hecho su ruta de la cita, empezaron a caminar de repente Shinji dejo de caminar y saco una cajita de su pantalón, se la entrego a Asuka esta rápidamente la abrió y saco lo que contenía adentro, era un collar de oro rosado con una A engrande en medio, era hermosa; Asuka le entrego el collar para que Shinji se lo pusiera, lo que así sucedió; luego de ver la escena tan conmovedora, todos se quedaron viendo a Touji, esperando que el hiciera lo mismo con Hikari, el solo se le quedo viendo a Shinji, y le lanzo un mirada tan fría como el nitrógeno liquido.

(N|A: estaba haciendo mi tarea de química, entiendan)

por que eres un idiota Shinji—. Eso le decía Touji con la mirada, por lo que Shinji solo le giño el ojo y saco otro paquete de su bolsa y se lo entrego a Touji.

—se me había olvidado dártelo, es que como venia conduciendo y eso…—. Dijo Shinji con una sonrisa.

—no será que ¿tú no quieres que quede de menos?—. dijo con voz cortante la pelirroja, lo cual se gano una mirada aun más fría de parte de Hikari, definitivamente Touji estaba en problemas.

—¿¡q—que!? No en realidad la idea fue de Touji, mientras nos duchábamos el me dijo lo de la cita y si podría comprarles presentes, pero él no podía comprarle el suyo a Hikari por que estaba en la pruebas de sincronización en NERV, por eso fui yo a comprarlos en la mañana, el me dijo que te comprara eso—. Dijo Shinji muy convincente.

—wuaaa que de talle Touji—. Le dijo Hikari mientras le propinaba un beso a su novio, Shinji solo se limito a sonreír de oreja a oreja, Touji solo trago saliva, sabía que su compañero y amigo tramaba algo.

—¿y no se lo pondrás idiota?—. Le dijo Asuka con una sonrisa.

Por lo que rápidamente Touji saco el objeto del sobre rápidamente sin saber qué diablos era, una pulsera de oro blanco con un corazón de oro rosado en medio, era un buen toque de parte de su amigo.

Los cuatro siguieron avanzando pero Shinji iba disminuyendo la velocidad del paseo poco a poco y Touji hizo lo mismo.

—¿sabes que me debes una?—. Dijo Shinji.

—lo se bro… pero ¿por qué sonreíste de esa forma?…—. Pregunto con nerviosismo el chico.

—tú solo espera y veras… por cierto vamos al cine…—. Medio grito Shinji la segunda frase para que las dos amigas que iban adelante oyeran también.

Las dos amigas iban muy alegres, en cuanto a Touji iba muy sumido en sus pensamientos de que podría hacer Shinji con su pellejo, llegaron al cinema, y entraron para ver que había, optaron por ver una película de amor, aun que Asuka y Shinji hubieran preferido otra cosa.

La película estuvo tan romántica que Shinji no pudo evitar salir de la sala por un momento, lo que extraño a la pelirroja y lo dejo pasar, la función termino y los cuatros chicos estaban muy animados, y todos esperaban expectantes de que era lo que seguía por lo que los otros tres chicos voltearon a ver a Shinji,

—¿creo que la siguiente parte es ir a casa?—. Dijo Shinji mientras sacaba las llaves de la camioneta.

—¿¡que, no puede ser!?—. Dijeron los otros tres al unisonó

—¿¡tenéis una mejor idea!?—. Dijo Shinji mientras observaba que las otras dos chicas sonreían a más no poder.

—¿Qué tal si vamos de compras hasta las 7 pm? Solo son las 5 pm—. Preguntaron las dos chicas al unisonó, Shinji y Touji empezaron a sudar la gota gorda.

—si por qué no…—. Dijo con desgano Shinji.

Por lo que las dos chica rápidamente detectaron adonde se encontraban las tiendas de ropa, y no tomo tiempo para que se empezaran a probar ropa, de vez en cuando salían a mostrarles la ropa que se habían probado, ganando varios sonrojos de parte de los dos chicos.

El tiempo empezó a transcurrir muy rápido, de tanto probarse la ropa se hicieron las 6:45 pm, las chicas no compraron nada solo un par de blusas y unos shorts para andar en casa, nada afuera de lo común, y cortesía del gran Shinji Ikari el cual se estaba arrepintiendo de haber planeado esta fiesta; y un poco enojado con Asuka por que ella tenía más dinero que él, pero ella siempre terminaba venciéndolo con la frase, los Hombres invitan a las mujeres o frases similares pero con el mismo sentido.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron a la salida de la boutique, y los dos chicos se quedaron admirados por que ya no querían comprar.

—¿nos vamos para nuestras casa?—. Preguntaron aburridas las dos chicas.

—si ustedes quieren…—. Contestaba Touji hasta que Shinji le pego en la cabeza por decir tal estupidez por lo que las dos chicas no pudieron evitar sacar una risa.

—no le hagan caso, me podrían acompañar a comprarle un traje a Touji, dijo que no tenia y pues adonde de buenas nuevas…—. Dijo Shinji por lo que se gano un codazo de parte de Touji.

—si claro, era tiempo de poder verlos a los dos elegantes—. Dijo Hikari con una risa picara en sus labios, por lo que Touji rápidamente se enrojeció.

Los cuatro chicos rápidamente se dirigieron hacia el lugar mencionado por Shinji, y los otros tres no mencionados se sorprendieron al ver que dos señoritas muy guapas ya los esperaban.

—usted es el Sr. Ikari—. Pregunto una de las dos hermosas chicas que era castaña.

—mmmm, se refieren a mi padre…_. Pregunto Shinji.

—no exactamente Sr. Ikari—. Dijo la otra chica peli—negro con gran busto.

—a ok… bueno supongo que ya tendrán las cosas que había solicitado hoy el la mañana—. Pregunto Shinji.

—si, por favor adelante…—. Dijo la castaña.

Las dos chicas fueron escoltadas por la peli—negra, en cuanto a los chicos por la castaña, y llegaron a los probadores, allí ya estaban esperándolos una selección de smokings negros y blancos.

—Sr. Ikari, aquí están los trajes pedidos por usted ahora en la mañana… con su permiso…—. Decía la castaña hasta que se retiro del lugar.

—wau Shinji esto si que fue muy planeado por ti…—. Dijo Touji mientras tomaba uno de los smokings.

— tienes que elegir un traje blanco y Negro… y pues no te acuerdas que te dije no te preocupes por nada—. Dijo Shinji mientras se probaba uno de los smokings.

—sí, enserio Shinji me sorprendes… eso no es todo…—. Dijo Shinji con una sonrisa muy grande.

— si lo recuerdo… ¿qué tal me queda este?—. Pregunto Touji.

—creo que Hikari me molera a golpees por desaparecer a su marido…—. Dijo con risas.

—idiota… ese smoking te queda muy bien—. Dijo Touji.

Los dos chicos se acercaron a la caja registradora para pagar.

—Sr. Ikari, uno de los smokings se los llevara puestos ¿no es así?—. pregunta la chica de la caja registradora.

—si…—. Contesto Shinji.— ¿por cierto ya están las chicas?

—casi…—. Contesto la chica que las atendía.

—me podría dar la ropa que llevaban para ir a dejarla al auto y uno de los vestido que no llevaran…—. Pregunto Shinji.

—si claro—. Dijo la cajera.

—Touji tu pagas lo de las chicas…—. Dijo Shinji mientras salía hacia el estacionamiento.

—ok… cargue eso a mi cuenta—. Le dijo Touji mientras le extendía la tarjeta de NERV.

Shinji tardo alrededor de 5 minutos en volver y las chicas no habían salido todavía de cambiarse.

—¿Por qué se tardan tanto?—. Pregunto Touji y se gano otro golpe en la cabeza.

—nunca preguntes por que se tardan, solo espéralas—. Dijo Shinji mientras descansaba sobre la pared.

—lo que tu di—ga—s—. Dijo mientras babeaba.

Shinji volteo a ver a donde su amigo miraba, y de la nada sus ojos se centraron en una sola cosa, una chica con vestido rojo, su sangre empezó a hervir y su corazón a latir a 1000 por segundo, Asuka se veía demasiado hermosa para ser verdad, el chico no sabía que decir, ni cómo actuar, nunca pensó que podría encontrar una chica igual de hermosa e increíble que Asuka; pero como dicen algunos, con el amor no se piensa solo se hace…

—¿les gustan nuestros vestidos?—. Pregunto Hikari, llevaba un traje morado, no era tan liberal como el de Asuka, pero aun así se podían ver sus curvas.

—ah… eh… muy Hermoso—. Contesto Touji intentando salir de transe.

—¿y el mío?—. Pregunto Asuka mientras se acercaba descaradamente a Shinji, lo cual hizo que un poco de sangre se saliera de su nariz.

—eh… bueno… me… gusta… mucho… te hace resaltar… tu figura…—. Decía Shinji mientras se limpiaba los restos de sangre.

Las dos chicas se miraron.—dimos en el clavo—. Y solo asintieron y después dieron una pequeña risita.

—¿por lo visto tenias planeado todo esto Shinji, me sorprendes, como sabias que iríamos a comprar ropa?—. Pregunto Hikari.

—conozco demasiado a Asuka, y si no creía que quisiera llegar temprano a casa…—. Dijo mientras sonreía.

—¿en serio?—. Pregunto la pelirroja.

—pues si, Touji y yo solo calculamos las posibilidades de que podrían hacer después…—. Dijo Shinji, las otras dos no pudieron evitar soltar un risa de solo pensar Touji calculando.

—es cierto…—. Dijo deprimido el aludido.

—¿y ahora adonde?—. Preguntaron las dos chicas.

—¿me harías el honor?—. Pregunto Shinji.

—claro… a bi—kl—. Dijo Touji.

Las dos chicas abrazaron a sus novios correspondientes y se dirigieron felices a la camioneta.

Llegaron al bar— restaurant antes mencionada, bi—kl, era un lugar muy exclusivo de todo Tokio—3, aun que Shinji y Asuka ya lo habían visitado antes, era la primera vez de Touji y Hikari, cuando entraron los dos mencionados se quedaron estupefactos de lo que veían, nunca pensaron poder entrar a ese lugar.

Una camarera ya los esperaba en la puerta, Shinji había movido hilos de parte de NERV para que esto fuera una noche inolvidable. La camarera los llevo a una mesa, adonde no esperaban ver a quienes estaban enfrentes; Misato, Kaji y Ristuko, los jefes de operación de cada sección, los dos pilotos veteranos sintieron un nudo en el cuello.

—vaya hasta que llegaron…—. Dijo Kaji como todo un galán.

—hola—. Respondieron los cuatro chicos a la vez, estaban muy sorprendidos.

—Hola chicos, por sus caras puedo suponer que no nos esperaban…—. Dijo Rits y los cuatros chicos asintieron.

— ya ordene por ustedes… ¿creo que gustaría más pasar toda la noche en la disco?—. Dijo Misato, los cuatros chicos volvieron a asentir.

—buen, entonces les dejamos la noche libre ¿por cierto Shinji, que estuviste hablando con el comandante?—. Pregunto Kaji.

—ya lo saben… pues si mi padre quiso hablar de unas cosas…—. Dijo Shinji muy cortante.

—tarde o temprano descubriré que es…—. Dijo kaji.

—pues no dudo que lo sabrás… solo espero que sea más tarde de lo esperado…—. Dijo Shinji mientras se sentaba.

—mmmm ok…—. Dijo kaji, los demás en la mesa estaban muy impresionados por la actitud de Shinji, casi nunca reaccionaba así, peor con Kaji, ya que Shinji con consideraba como su amigo, por eso mismo Kaji no quiso indagar mas en el tema.

—bueno chicos nos vamos, que pasen una bonita velada…—. Dijo Misato mientras recogía sus cosas.

—gracias Misato—. Dijeron los cuatros al unísono.

—como no quiero que unos de los pilotos sea padre, usen protección…—. Dijo Rits mientras les ponía dos cajas de condones sobre la mesa.

—¿¡q—que!?—. Dijeron los cuatro a la vez, los tres adultos no pudieron evitar reírse.

La noche continuó tranquila, y la caja de condones aun seguía sobre la mesa, y Shinji tomo una caja y la guardo en el saco, Asuka no puedo evitar sonrojarse.

—Touji toma una caja…—. Dijo Shinji en tono autoritario.

—¿¡q—que!? Ni lo pienses—. Dijo Touji lo cual fue una daga de doble filo.— aun no estoy listo—. Dijo intentando de enmendar su error, y su novia lo entendió.

—pues ni yo tampoco… pero cuando venga la mesera y vea una caja de condones sobre la mesa pues no se que pensara ella…—. Dijo Shinji haciendo entrar en razón a Touji.

—ok pero luego las votamos—. Dijo Touji.

La mesera llego a la mesa y sirvió la carne gratinada, los chicos comieron muy bien, como la noche aun era larga, decidieron pagar e ir a la disco.

—chicas busquen unas mesas, nosotros llevaremos un par de tragos…—. Dijo Touji, las dos chicas asintieron, y fueron a buscar la mesa.

Las chicas buscaban una mesa que fuera céntrica para ver más o menos que estaba pasando en la pista de baile; un grupo de chicos con formado por 5 chicos de 16 a 18 años observaron las dos dulzuras que parecían perdidas, la chicas tomaron asiento y los cinco chicos se acercaron a ellas, para hacerles compañía.

—hola guapas…—. Dijo el que parecía ser el líder del grupo.

—…—. Ninguna de las dos no dijo nada, pensado que tal vez así se alejarían.

—vamos s seáis tímidas… que no mordemos… tan duro…—. Dijo uno sacando la lengua como serpiente.

—no queremos problemas si…—. Dijo Asuka muy cortante.

—las invitamos a un trago…—. Volvió a decir el líder del grupo hasta que fue interferido por una voz atrás de ellos.

—para eso estamos nosotros… no se preocupen que las tenemos bien atendidas…—. Dijo Shinji mientras se sentaba a la par de Asuka y le daba uno de los tragos que traía.

Touji hizo lo mismo y le dio un trago a Hikari, el líder de los cinco chicos no ponía dejar las cosas así, tenía que demostrar que ese era su territorio.

—por qué no dejan a estos debiluchos y vienen con hombres de verdad…—. Dijo el líder mientras tomaba la mano de Asuka.

—la podrías dejar… no creo que le guste…—. Dijo Shinji en forma retadora y amenazante.

—¿y qué harás?—. Dijo detrás de ellos un chico alto y gordo, parecía un chorizo mal apretado.

—pues…—. Quería decir algo hasta que Shinji lo detuvo.

—pues solo pedirte que te largues, antes de que termines en el hospital…—. Dijo Shinji.

Los cinco chicos se limitaron a reírse.

—enserio prefieren estas basuras en vez de nosotros…—. Dijo el líder.

—pues si ellos son basuras, ustedes no llegan ni a escoria…—. Dijo Hikari, y el líder le dio una buena cachetada, por la que Hikari quedo media aturdida, Touji sintió que su sangre empezó a hervir y le dio un buen golpe en la cara al líder, y el de lengua de serpiente le pego a Shinji sin saber por qué, pero lo que llamo la atención de todos es que Shinji solo se levanto, y se dirigió a quien le había pegado, le tomo el mismo brazo y le hizo una llave para atrás, casi dislocándole el hombro; el chico que estaba siendo atacado no pudo evitar dar un grito de dolor, luego de que Shinji escucho le grito le pego un golpe de tres palmas en uno de los costados, y el pobre chico no podía ni moverse ni respirar, el miedo empezó a fluir dentro de los demás.

La disco se detuvo por completo al oír el grito del chico lengua de serpiente, y todos miraba expectantes a lo que Shinji podría hacer, tomo de la camisa al que estaba tirado en el piso por el golpe de Touji, y tomo su cabeza con una mano, y la empezó a cerrar con todas sus fuerza, el chico que estaba siendo estrujado no puedo evitar sacar un grito aun mas desgarrador que el de lengua de serpiente, la cara del líder estaba a la altura de la rodilla de Shinji, este solo lo golpeo con la rodilla y el líder quedo inconsciente.

El chico que parecía un chorizo estaba en pánico y tenía que proteger a sus amigos por lo que intento golpear a Shinji, pero lo que fue un shock total para los observadores es que Shinji detuvo con una sola mano la fuerza de aquel gigante, Shinji como ese mismo puño empezó a golpear al grandote, lo que fue un gracia total y enfureció mas a chico.

Shinji solo sonrió cuando vio que el gordito había caído totalmente a su trampa, Shinji uso ese mismo impulso para dejarle ir un solo golpe sobre el tórax, lo que lo dejo casi sin aire, por ser muy gordo le costaba respirar mas de los normal, tres de los cinco chicos estaba inconscientes en el piso, los otros dos solo salieron corriendo de la discoteca.

—a caso no sabes quién soy—. Dijo el líder de grupo sostenido de la baranda, no se podía mantener de pie él solo.

—además de un estúpido sin principios, pues no…—. Dijo Shinji ganando el carisma del público.

—estúpido me las pagaras… soy el hijo del primer ministro de defensa…—. Dijo el chico con orgullo.

—oh… no lo sabía, me disculpare con el mañana cuando lo vea y me dé una medallas de capitán… ¿y donde están mis modales? Soy Shinji Ikari, hijo del comandante de NERV, y piloto oficial de la unidad 01…—. Dijo Shinji ante tal declaración, nadie dijo nada.

—y a las personas que cavas de agredir con tu grupo de amigos eran también pilotos… y agradece que la fuerza secreta de NERV no los extermino por tal estupidez… te presento a mi novia Asuka Soryu, y a mi amigo Touji Suzahara, ambos pilotos de Eva; por más que tus padre sea el ministro, te puedo mandar a corte marcial por intentar agredir a dos capitanes y a un teniente…—. Todos guardaron silencio, todo lo que decía Shinji tenía sentido, el líder de los cinco chicos salió llorando ante tal humillación sobre él además de que estaba en una de las discotecas más importantes en todo Japón, lo que significaba que su vida en la alta sociedad estaba arruinada.

La fiesta continua en el disco, pero Hikari después de la cachetada que recibió, dijo que era mejor irse del bar e ir a dormir para el siguiente día, habían acordado de ir de compras con todos sus amigos.

Shinji estaba muy cansado para ir hablando en el camino con Asuka, por lo que el silencio reinaba en la camioneta, Asuka iba muy feliz, excepto por la ultima parte, en la que Shinji los defendió como ningún otro.

Llegaron a casa, y por lo que veía Misato todavía no había llegado al apartamento.

—Asuka me voy a dormir…—. Dijo hasta que su querida lo detuvo.

—la noche es joven…—. Dijo mientras lo tomaba y se lo llevaba arrastrado.

—si lo sé pero mañana será un gran día… compraremos muchas cosas…—. Dijo Shinji entre bostezos.

—pero tengo que agradecerte por esta bonita velada…—. Dijo con una sonrisa picara de oreja a oreja, por lo que la sangre de nuestro héroe empezó a hervir como nunca.

—N—no es… necesario…—. Decía hasta que fue callado por un dedo sobres sus labios y fue arrastrado hasta la recama de de la chica.

—claro que sí lo es...—. Dijo mientras se quitaba los tacones.

—es suficiente con lo del baño…—. Se ponía cada vez más nervioso por que sus amante se quitaba prenda por prenda.

—Así que te gusto… me alegra, lo haremos otro día… pero ahora hay que centrarnos en esto—. Decía hasta que se quitaba el vestido.

— no en serio no estoy listo para eso…—. Dijo en chillidos nuestro castaño.

—¿de qué hablas?—. Pregunto desconcertada la pelirroja.

—bueno tú quitándote las prendas… que quieres que piense…—. Dijo Shinji aun mas nervioso por que su novia se acercaba cada vez mas.

—eres un baka—hentai, lo sabías… me estoy quitando la ropa por que hace mucho calor, y ya me pondré mi camiseta…—. Dijo Asuka mientras se acercaba a su oído.— eso lo haremos otro día…—. Le susurro al oído quedando totalmente indefenso, por lo que la pelirroja lo tiro contra su cama.

—¿y qué hago yo aquí?—. Pregunto el chico mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

—pues dormirás conmigo… solo eso, así que mejor acomódate…—. Dijo la pelirroja.

El chico hizo exactamente lo que le habían pedido, no quería más problemas, se acostó en el fondo de la cama, y sintió como una mano le daba vuelta, empezó a sudar en frio.

—Aun te debo lo de esta velada… ¿recuerdas?—. Dijo Asuka mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—¿hmpf?...—. Preguntaba hasta que sus labios fueron cerrados por los de la pelirroja.

Y así fue como el beso fue subiendo de intensidad, poco a poco, y se fueron quedando dormidos, y ambos con una sonrisa en sus caras.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Lo siento muchos por el retraso que había tenido chicos, pero es que tengo el nuevo proyecto con Kyuby1 y pues además de ello estaba muy socado con las tareas del instituto, por lo que casi no me quedaba chance de escribir… no mentira en realidad he estado libre casi un mes sin tareas, pero digamos que me vino la fiebre de Animes y como tengo la costumbre de terminarme de ver el anime completo, pues me llevaba día y noche.**

 **Por cierto he de aclarar que me dan muchas ganas de escribir cuando no tengo wifi en mi casa, por lo que agradezcan a mis padres por olvidar pagar la factura, escribí casi 7000 palabras cuando la cortaron xD, también gracias por el apoyo que le están dando a la serie de 'La Oscuridad del Alma' cuando lo terminemos sus mentes volaran por pedacitos de lo complicado que fue hacerla xD, lo digo en serio —.—**

 **Bueno chicos me despido, espero que les allá gustado este capítulo del fic, por que me tarde casi 1 mes para hacerlo… por weon pero bueno, recuerden que no me pueden dejar reviews por bugs de FanFiction por lo que les pido su comentario por msj.**


	4. Especial Halloween

_Disclaimer: Este anime no me pertenece, es de Gainax, lo que significa que no me puedo permitir los fines de lucro con este fic, y no lo hare._

 _También le quiero decir feliz cumpleaños Evangelion que fue el 4 de octubre se que algunos dirán, ¿acaso no es un poco tarde? Si, si lo es, pero como algunos dicen mejor tarde que nunca._

 _Además de eso me quiero disculpar muchísimo con la tardanza de casi 2 meses sin subir un maldito fic, pero es que estaban en el último trimestre del instituto y como todos sabemos se pone muy socado con los horarios ya que tienes que estudiar bastante con los exámenes finales y esas cosas._

 _Pero como ahora estoy libre puedo seguir escribiendo con una condición, que me lo recuerden, ya que a veces se me olvidan por que tengo algunas cosas que hacer (mentira solo pasa viendo anime o afuera con mis amigos), y de tanto en tanto se me olvidan, si no fuera por Kyuby1 se me olvidaría, así que spameenlo con correos de agradecimientos, ojala no explote de felicidad pero bueno eso es depende de cada quien._

 _También como FanFiction tiene un problemón con los bugs por que no me pueden comentar si ya lo hicieron por capitulo y esas cosas, recuerden que borre como 8 capítulos por que la volví a escribir por la pésima calidad que tenían y por el exceso de relleno de palabras que tenia, por eso no podrán comentar hasta el capitulo número ocho, así que lo siento mucho pero tendré que partir los capítulos en dos, claro si a ustedes no les importa, ya que como siempre va para la comodidad del lector._

 _Cambiando de tema radicalmente, como saben hoy es halloween y esas cosas, que mejor idea que hacer un especial sobre halloween, así que sin más palabrería empezamos el fic…_

* * *

 **Halloween, La Noche.**

Todo iba de maravilla para nuestro querido protagonista, faltaba un mes exacto para halloween; pero eso llano le preocupaba estaba muy grande para esas cosas, o eso al menos pensaba, el solo hacerse la idea de un par de chocolates en sus bocas no era una mala idea, y lo mejor de todo era que eran gratis, Shinji pensaba que era una especie de extorción de parte de los niños hacia los adultos por haberse portado mal con ellos y este día recibían la recompensa, dulces, chocolates y caramelos; y si no les daban la recompensa que los niños querían ellos se vengaban de la forma más evil que conocían hasta entonces y lo que mejor sabe hacer un niño pequeño ensuciar con lo que tuvieran a la mano, y los adultos por temor a limpiar después el desastre y no podían hacer nada contra los niños ya que así era la tradición, mejor entregaban los dulces para no arreglar el desastre que causaban.

—Shinji estas despierto—. Pregunto un chico conocido de lentes, Kensuke.

—claro… ¡después de haberme levantado idiota!—. Contesto algo amargado el aludido, después de todo no había dormido nada por culpa de la borrachera de Misato, y que al final de todo termino como un oso de peluche entre las manos de una niña pequeña y la que no lo suelta, y después de eso cierta pelirroja no le hablo en todo el día por esta misma acción ¿qué más le podía salir mal?

—viejo relájate que estamos en clases… mira hacia adelante que la profesora te está llamando, pagina 38… no sé dónde vamos con la lectura—. Le susurro el otro amigo atlético del salón de clases, lo mejor que así o bueno como algunos decían, lo único que puede hacer.

—señorito Ikari lo noto un poco somnoliento, ¿acaso no durmió a noche por alguna razón?—. si definitivamente este día podía salir peor, el simple hecho de que todos lo estuvieran mirando esperando la respuesta y el solo recordar la grandes tetas de su tutora o casi madre estuvieron en su cara toda la noche, y cualquier hombre podría decir que se sabía cada centímetro de ellas por la cantidad de tiempo que paso pegadas a ellas; pues como todo hombre se puso más rojo que un tomate; los chicos sabían que significaba y además el rumor de que Shinji y Asuka eran novios fue confirmado en la escuela, como era de esperarse toda la población masculina del salón empezó a murmurar.

—no lo puedo creer, pero si Asuka se ve completamente normal…—. Se escucho por una esquina.

—Shinji, en serio que vas con todo…—. Se escucho en medio del salón.

—¡con que era Asuka!—. dijo uno de los tontos del salón en vos alta, no había comprendido y cuando se lo explicaron de la euforia de poder entender algo en su mísera vida, pues no tuvo más que gritarlo, haciendo que Asuka recapacitara rápidamente y poniéndose roja de la furia que contenía; lo que la maestra tomo como un sonrojo de vergüenza.

—ya veo…—. Dijo la maestra un poco sorprendida por la respuesta.— esperen ya regreso—. Dijo para salir del salón.

Todos se mantuvieron callados, después de todo era un tabú que dos alumnos vivieran en el mismo techo, para romper el hielo, Asuka estallo de furia.

—¡Idiota, por que no le dijiste de que Misato te tuvo como peluche toda la maldita noche!—.

Hoy toda la población masculina se levanto de golpe—. ¡¿Ehhhh?!

Rodearon a Shinji y empezaron a exigir explicaciones, después de todo cuando Misato asistía para recibir las notas de ambos, la mayoría de los chicos la admiraban como una diosa, y que ahora uno de los que logro domar a la nada más y nada menos que la demonio roja, durmiera como peluche y abrazado con Misato, una diosa, exigía un par de explicaciones.

Shinji si saber qué diablos hacer solo se limito a recostarse en su pupitre, y pensar en qué diablos le diría al rector de la institución, y además que llamarían a Gendo ya que días atrás que habían cambiado la tutela legal de Shinji, pero como Gendo pasaba demasiado ocupado aun seguía viviendo con Misato.

Después de esperar alrededor de unos 15 minutos, la profesora entro con un folder en la mano.— Señor Ikari y Señorita Soryu me harían el favor de dirigirse con migo hacia la dirección, en cuanto a los demás la delegada de clases que da a cargo hasta que regrese.

Estaban caminando hacia la oficina del director, ninguno tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar, ya que después de todo cuando llegara Misato, Shinji se lo explicaría en el oído y ella lo solucionaría, ya de ella es la culpa, Shinji no era un pervertido después de todo.

—Buenos días—. Dijeron al unisonó los dos aludidos.

—buenos días—. Dijeron tres voces diferentes, se encontraban, Misato, Gendo y obviamente el rector de la institución.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente pasa?—. Pregunto Asuka un poco calmada, no estaba de humor con lo ocurrido en la mañana.

—como sabrán en nuestra institución no se permiten parejas viviendo en la misma casa y ambos eran la excepción gracias a que eran pilotos de Eva, pero gracias a lo que paso y fue confirmado por la maestra durante la clase que impartía, solo tienen dos opciones un es que uno de los dos se cambie de residencia y el otro es que ambos se muevan de institución—. Dijo pacíficamente el rector.

—¿tenemos derecho a explicar la situación a nuestros encargados en privado?—. Pregunto cordialmente Shinji, tal vez hacían entender que ninguno de los dos tuvo la culpa.

—claro si asi lo desean—. Dijo el rector y levantándose de su silla, y se salió de la habitación al igual que la maestra.

—creo que ya no les podre quitar el ojo de encima—. Dijo Misato con una gran sonrisa de gato, la cual se gano dos miradas más frías que hielo.

—realmente no me importa Shinji, Yui siempre quiso una gran familia, solo que ahora ambos tendrán que casarse y esas cosas—. Dijo Gendo con una sonrisa ya que le había prometido a Shinji en apoyarlo en lo que fuera como un buen padre que no estuvo los últimos 10 años de su crianza.

—tal vez en el futuro, pero aquí la culpa la tiene Misato, ya que al idiota le preguntaron había pasado haciendo toda la noche para estar tan somnoliento, y que creen, Misato por estar pasada de copas Shinji se ofreció a cuidarla ¿y qué creen? Misato lo primero que hizo fue tomarlo como peluche y el pobre no pudo dormir por su debilidad a las mujeres, y el solo hecho de recordarlo lo ruborizo—. Dijo Asuka muy enfada.

—vamos Asuka Shinji no es solo para ti, a la próxima prometo dejarte una notita que diga que me lo lleve prestado…—. Dijo Misato aun con una gran sonrisa.

—eso es entendible…—. Dijo Gendo con una mirada fría, se fueron los hechos de que posiblemente podría ser abuelo.

—entonces creo que nosotros se lo explicaremos a los maestros—. Dijo Misato sin ninguna preocupación, ya que se trataba de NERV, y por ahora tenía a la par a uno de los hombres más importantes sobre la faz de la tierra, Gendo Ikari.

Luego la profesora y el rector entraron, Misato y Gendo explicaron la situación por lo que el rector se llevo una gran sorpresa, no pensaba que Shinji se desvelara tanto por su querida tutora y que algunas cosas pasaron mientras ella estaba enferma, por lo que la situación de Shinji pasó de ser un gran problema a hacer una nada.

Los dos regresaron muy callados al salón de clases, después de todo Asuka seguía enojada con Shinji por lo que paso, pero aun asi ella sabía que Shinji no lo hacía con mala intención.—lo siento mucho Shinji—. Dijo Asuka mientras lo paraba en seco con una de sus manos.

—no te preocupes, después de todo es razonable que te enfades conmigo… aun que creo que eso significa que querías cambiar de lugar con Misato…—. Dijo hasta que un golpe en un hombro lo callo en seco, y mira a Asuka la cual le sacaba la lengua como una niña pequeña, no pudo evitar sonreírle y ella devolverle la sonrisa.

Mientras que la maestra, el rector, Gendo y Misato hacían papeleo y recibían informes del comportamiento de los pilotos dentro de la institución ya que el estado de los pilotos significaría la vida o la muerte, Shinji explico la situación a todos los chicos del salón y el cual se gano el respeto de todos, había hecho una de las hazañas más grande de todo hombre, Asuka hizo lo mismo con las chicas las cuales entendieron perfectamente, y todas se quedaron viendo a sus compañeros de cómo alaban al pobre de Shinji que las miraba con un sudor frio por las miradas asesinas que recibía de parte de las chicas, los chicos rápidamente captaron esto y se separaron, o algunos que tenían parejas recibieron su merecido.

* * *

Después de la clase todos llegaron al lugar adonde se reunían, la azotea, en donde se encontraban los 8 inseparables amigos, Rei, Asuka, Hikari, Mana, Shinji, Kensuke, Touji y Kaworu.

—oye Shinji que te parece si salimos el 31 de octubre—. Dijo Kensuke para sus camaradas.

—no me parece mala idea, que tal si vamos al árcade, me imagino que estará solo por que no habrán niños ya que la mayoría estarán pidiendo dulces—. Dijo Touji.

—para eso mejor quedémonos en casa, ya que tengo la última consola—. Dijo Kensuke.

—¿qué tal si vamos a un bosque en la noche y acampamos?—. Pregunto Shinji.

—claro, podemos usar los interiores del geo front, el problema será que no los autoricen—. Dijo Kaworu.

—oye… acaso no te da miedo…—. Dijo Kensuke temblando de solo pensarlo.

—¡no seas cobarde!—. Grito Touji, mientras que Shinji y Kaworu se limitaron a reírse; esto llamo la atención de las chicas que discutían sobre que podrían hacer para el 31 de octubre también.

—¿de qué hablan chicos?—. Pregunto Hikari.

—… de… nada en especial…—. Dijeron al unisonó los cuatro lo cual se ganaron una mirada sospechosa de las cuatro chicas.

—seguros…—. Dijo Mana mientras se acercaba a Kensuke.

—en serio de nada—. Dijo Touji negando con las manos.

—si claro—. Dijo mana mientras le tomaba la mano a Kensuke y la empezaba a torcer.

—no hables Kensuke—. Exigió Shinji, después de todo se suponía que solo era para chicos.

—a no me digas…—. Dijo Asuka mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su amado.

—ahhh… eso duele Mana…—. Chillaba Kensuke.

Al final los cuatro chicos fueron tomados a la fuerza y doblegados por algunas llaves muy dolorosas.

—volveré a preguntar... ¿de qué hablaban?—. Exigió Hikari.

—de que eres muy hermosa…—. Grito Touji, lo cual sonrojo mucho a Hikari, pero lo que la enojo mucho más.

—¿de qué hablaban?—. Pregunto Mana.

—de cual arma era mejor para "Call of weakness"—. Contesto Kensuke, por lo que se gano que Mana socara aun más las llaves que aplicaba sobre él.

—Kaworu, sé que no me mentirías, ¿de qué hablaban?—. Pregunto Rei, algo seria, por lo que Kaworu empezó a sudar y volteo a ver a sus amigos, ellos solo negaron con la cabeza, y como sabía que no podía traicionar a sus amigos, pero tampoco podía mentir.

—cosas sobre chicos, estábamos viendo si extorsionábamos a un par de niños para quitarles sus dulces en noche de brujas por un par de autógrafos de los pilotos Evangelion…—. Dijo Kaworu muy convincente, ganándose un par de miradas extrañas de las chicas, después de todo no creían que cayeran tan bajo por un par de dulces.

—¿en serio?—. Pregunto dudosa Asuka.

—pues claro… fue una idea que se le ocurrió a Kensuke por eso lo golpeamos un poco y nos reímos, pero considerándolo después, no creo que sea un poco estúpido, después de todo no tenemos nada que hacer… y es una buena posibilidad…—. Dijo Shinji, muy tranquilo.

—¿y por qué no nos querían contar?—. pregunto Mana.

—por que la idea era muy estúpida no crees, pero como no podemos pedir dulces por viejos, era una opción…—. Contesto Touji.

—Asi que… ¿nos podrían soltar?—. Pregunto Kensuke algo dolido del cuello.

—creo que no tenemos opción ¿no?—. Dijo Hikari.

Las chicas soltaron a los chicos y los chicos se volvieron a agrupar, pero lo que no contaban era que Mana había dejado en llama el teléfono de Kensuke con el suyo para ver de que hablaban mientras ellas no escuchaban.

—¿lo hiciste Mana?—. Pregunto Asuka arrebatándole el teléfono a Mana.

—obviamente, ponlo en alta voz—. Exigió Mana.

Mientras en el grupito de los chicos estaban algo dolidos, pero aun siguieron con la idea de camping.

—entonces quedamos en noche de brujas para ir a acampar sin chicas… pero creo que hay que llevar un par de bocadillos como malvaviscos y snacks para pasar la noche…—. Dijo Touji.

—bien entonces yo consigo el permiso para Kensuke y para que nos dejen usar el bosque del geo front, le pediré a mi padre el permiso… pero por qué no irnos todo el día, según la Dra. Akagi tenemos el día libre de pruebas, y tenemos un lago enorme para bañarnos y jugar un rato…—. Dijo Shinji.

—entonces nosotros tres no encargaremos de la comida, y tus nos llevaras en la camioneta—. Dijo Kaworu con una gran sonrisa, por lo que el plan estaba completo todos asintieron.

Los chicos no se fijaron que las chicas estaban detrás de ellos hasta que empezaron a apretarse y tronarse los nudillos de las manos, por lo que todos lentamente miraron hacia atrás y se llevaron el susto de sus vidas.

—¿¡por qué no piensan en nosotras!?—. Dijeron las chicas muy ofendidas y tristes.

—es por qué a ustedes no les gusta ir de camping, y últimamente no hemos tenido tiempo para fortalecer nuestra linda amistad—. Dijo Kaworu y sus camaradas asintiendo lentamente.

—claro que si nos gusta ir—. Murmuraron al unisonó.

—¿ustedes no quieren pasar un rato solas? sería bueno—. Dijo Shinji.

—pero nos gustaría ir mejor con ustedes, se pondrá más divertido…—. Dijo tímida Rei

—bien, pero les informamos que nos iremos el viernes y regresaremos el domingo, ya que esos días no tenemos clases—. Dijo Kensuke, ya que a él se le daban muy bien las cosas de camping, era un Otaku militar.

—y ustedes llevaran su propia tienda de acampar por que queremos evitar problemas—. Dijo Touji un poco sonrojado.

—o vamos que confiamos en ustedes, al menos de los demás excepto el baka Hentai—. Dijo Asuka, aun molesta.

—entonces yo dormiré solo, no hay problema—. Dijo Shinji sin importarle, lo cual fue una daga para Asuka, Mana la volteo a ver y le dijo que era mejor no seguirle el rollo, después de todo ella empezó.

—… Entonces creo que Shinji dormirá solo—. Shinji asintió— y los demás dormiremos en una solo tienda de acampar…—. Dijo Kensuke con una gota en la nuca, esto no estaba saliendo según lo planeado.

—bien, Kensuke, ¿de casualidad tienes un tienda de acampar de 10 personas?—. Pregunto Shinji.

—nop—. Contesto rápidamente, generalmente iba solo de camping.

—entonces vamos a comprarla el próximo sábado, y comprare una para dos personas y las sleeping bags para que durmamos, y de paso voy a pedirle permiso a mi padre, solo que tu vendrás conmigo para que comamos, ya que generalmente el sub director está con él, y me da un poquito de miedo…—. Contesto Shinji, eso significa que iba en serio lo de dormir solo, Asuka sintió otra daga en el corazón, después de todo ella ocasiono todo esto.

—claro, necesito que la tienda de acampar sea muy buena asi podremos ir de camping otra vez—. Dijo muy feliz Kensuke.

—que hay de nosotros dos ¿eh?—. Pregunto Touji un poco desilusionado.

—vengan conmigo si quieren, creo que con tres pilotos solicitando los permisos será mucho mejor y luego podemos ir a comprar la nueva consola que salió la semana pasada…—. Contesto con una sonrisa— ¿quieren venir con nosotros? Solo que después que termine la reunión con mi padre—. Pregunto Shinji con una sonrisa.

—si—. Contestaron todos, el plan era prefecto.

* * *

Dos semanas habían pasado des que habían quedado para poner en marcha el plan que tenían pensado hacer para acampar con las chicas, Asuka y Shinji no estaban para nada peleados pero Shinji seguía de obstinado en que el dormiría solo, lo que asi que Asuka se sintiera dolida, pero aun asi era decisión de Shinji, hoy los cuatros chicos se enfrentaban para ir a hablar con uno de los dirigentes más temibles (según informes) de la tierra, y uno de los mas importantes el padre de Shinji, Gendo Ikari.

—hola padre…—. Dijo Shinji mientras le daba un abrazo.

—Shinji que agradable sorpresa… oh vaya no esperaba que vinieras con amigos—. Dijo Gendo mientras le devolvía el abrazo, esto admiro a todos, después de todo hace 6 meses atrás Shinji y su padre eran como perros y gatos.

—mucho gusto—. Dijeron con una sonrisa los tres que estaba atrás de Shinji.

—el gusto es mío… espera ¿a caso estos dos no son los pilotos Nagisa y Suzahara?—. Pregunto Gendo.

—exactamente…—. Dijo Fuyutki (no se si se escribe asi)

—¿y qué era lo que me querías decir?—. Pregunto Gendo mientras se sentaba, al igual que los demás.

—siempre al grano ¿no?—. Dijo con sarcasmo Shinji.

—el tiempo es oro…—. Dijo Gendo mientras tomaba uno de los menús ofrecidos por la camarera.

—si asi lo quieres… ¿sabes que en dos semanas es halloween?—. Pregunto Shinji.

—el día libre de NERV, ¿por qué?—. Pregunto aun más serio mientras se entrelazaba las manos con su pose maquiavélica.

—es simple… los cinco pilotos solicitamos un permiso para ir al bosque del geo front con tres amigos más…—. Dijo Shinji mientras le copiaba la pose de Gendo, lo que puso en alerta a todos excepto a padre e hijo.

—con una condición—. Dijo en tono autoritario Fuyutki

—…—. Todos lo voltearon a ver.

—quiero un par de fotos de chicas lindas en bikini…—. Dijo el sub comandante pervertido.

—creo que eso se lo dejamos a Kensuke…—. Dijo Shinji con una sonrisa.

—por mí no hay problema… solo que como es un riesgo enorme este tipo de misión, si al caso algo sale mal usted paga mi hospitalización…—. Dijo Kensuke sudando en frio, lo que iba hacer era como tirarse a la boca del lobo.

—trato hecho—. Dijo Fuyutki con una línea de sangre en su nariz, solo de hacerse la idea.

—bien, que tal si nos divertimos un rato…—. Dijo Gendo mientras terminaba de ordenar.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas platicando amenamente con los dos señores mayores, aun que para ser sinceros no eran tan mayores ya que se ponían al día con los temas; y además de que Kensuke por ser un gran fanático de las armas, Gendo le proporciono un pase para ir a ver cómo funcionaban los test de sincronización, lo cual casi se desmaya; por otra parte Kaworu por ser un gran amante de la música clásica fue invitado con el sub director para ir a uno de los conciertos de pianos muy importantes en el mundo; a Touji le ofrecieron ser un conejillo de indias, ya que su prótesis estaba a cien por cien, pero se negó por la forma en que se la dijeron para que rápidamente le explicaran que iría test para ver en que podían mejor las prótesis a cambio de una buena paga, por lo que rápidamente acepto.

* * *

Luego de a ver conversado con los dirigentes de NERV solo faltaba ir a comprar las tiendas de acampar y las bolsas de dormir, por lo que se dirigieron lo más rápido posible hacia el centro comercial ya que en una hora habían quedado con las chicas, y no las podían dejar plantas por el simple hecho de no quedar traumados, la que cuando se enojaban se enojaban.

Ya estando en la tienda de los artículos de camping, Kensuke se puso como un niño en una juguetería, por lo que Touji y Shinji le pegaron un par de golpes en la cabeza para que se tranquilizara, la tienda era enorme por lo que empezaron primero con las sleeping bags.

—oye Shinji, ¿Qué tal estás?—. dijo Kensuke mientras señalaba una bolsa de dormir camuflada estilo militar.

—lleva esa para ti, ¿qué les parece esta?—. Pregunto Shinji mientras señalaba una bolsa de dormir color negro.

—creo que estaría bien para un emo como tu—. Le contesto Touji, por lo que se pusieron a reír— ¿qué les parece esta?—. Pregunto el deportista señalando una bolsa de dormir con muchas pelotas deportivas, definitivamente Touji solo pensaba en los deportes.

—no me parece mal para un niño que solo piensa en deportes como tú, y ¿no les gusta esta?—. Aclaro Kaworu, la bolsa que el había elegido era una de color amarillo con muchas notas musicales.

—si llevémonos estas, y vamos a elegir las de sus queridas—. Dijo Shinji con una sonrisa perversa en su cara.

Y estuvieron quince minutos eligiendo alguna que posiblemente les gustara a las chicas, Shinji por saber muy bien los gustos de Asuka término muy rápido, pero los demás estuvieron perdidos.

—Shinji, ¿no crees que es un poco simplona para Asuka?—. dijo señalando la bolsa de dormir que era de color rojo.

—sí pero creo que a las chicas no les gustan las cosas con logotipos o esas cosas…—. Dijo Shinji con una mirada perversa, las tres bolsas que los otros indecisos habían escogido tenían logotipos.

—eso si que es complicado—. Dijo Kaworu.

—o vamos no es tan complicado, solo llévenle una bolsa de dormir del color favorito de ellas—. Dijo Shinji mientras ponía una sonrisa gatuna.

—por eso te queremos—. Dijeron los otros tres al unisonó, mientras en una cafetería adonde esperaban las chicas y que se lograba ver con facilidad el lugar adonde habían decidido quedar con los chicos, después de todo una chica tiene que llegar después del chico; Asuka estornudo.

—salud—. Dijeron las otras tres chicas en la mesa.

—creo que alguien me está recordando o me quieren quitar algo preciado—. Contesto Asuka.

Devuelta a la tienda de artículos para acampar ya habían comprado las dos tiendas que necesitaban y las bolsas de dormir, pero Shinji quería comprar un arco para entrenar un poco, Kensuke le dijo que era mejor un rifle a presión de aire, Touji y Kaworu solo se les quedaban viendo por lo infantiles que podían ser.

Al fin y al cabo salieron comprando dos arcos con 15 flechas cada uno, y tres rifles a presión de aire con una botella de 400 balas de acero, los chicos cuando se subieron a la camioneta para guardar las cosas e ir al otro centro comercial notaron que faltaban 5 minutos para que fueran las cinco de la tarde, por lo que se subieron como pudieron y salieron rapidísimo del estacionamiento.

* * *

[Otra vez en la cafetería]

—por que los chicos no han venido aun, ya me estoy aburriendo un poco—. Dijo Mana mientras se arre costaba sobre la mesa, la verdad para ellas era que ya habían pasado casi una hora en esa cafetería, ya que querían hablar sobre ellas ya que hace mucho tiempo que no se reunían, pero luego que se les acabaran las conversaciones, se torno algo aburrido.

—no, creo que allí vienen—. Dijo Rei mientras señalaba atreves de la ventana un grupo de chicos que iban corriendo a toda velocidad del estacionamiento hacia un poste de luz, que se suponía que era el lugar de encuentro.

—sip definitivamente son nuestros idiotas—. Dijo Asuka algo alegre, pero no se le hacia la idea de besar aun Shinji algo sudado.

—esperemos unos minutos más, quiero terminarme el café—. Explico Hikari mientras se terminaba el café que le habían servido.

* * *

[En el poste de luz]

—bien vinimos a tiempo—. Dijo emocionado Kensuke.

—esto es una buena señal, no sufriremos—. Dijo Touji.

—pero estamos sudados, creo que al final nos regañaran—. Dijo Kaworu.

—a pues que les parece si nos vamos a comprar un poco de ropa ahorita, no quiero que nos vean asi—. Explico Shinji, todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Las chicas desde la ventana observaron como los cuatro chicos que se suponía que eran sus medias citas se iban adentro del centro comercial, por lo que hicieron caso a la idea de Hikari, tenían que esperar a que los chicos volvieran.

25 minutos después de que las hubieran dejado plantadas en la cafetería, los chicos aparecieron con una bolsa de papel en la mano y con un look diferente al que venían, por lo que las cuatro se pararon rápidamente y se dispusieron a dirigirse hacia la cafetería.

—hey, allí vienen las chicas—. Dijo Touji.

—creo que ellas estuvieron en la cafetería todo el tiempo…—. Explico Kaworu.

—sin duda alguna…—. Dijo Kensuke mientras le corría una gota de sudor en la nuca.

—yo les explicare si nos dicen algo—. Dijo Shinji algo calmado, todos dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio.

Las chicas se acercaron a ellos, un poco molestas.

—se ven hermosas…—. Dijo Kaworu.

—como siempre mí querido amigo—. Dijo Shinji, definitivamente Shinji y Kaworu eran la mejor pareja para conquistar chicas, estaban bien sincronizados.

—gracias, pero eso no quitara que nos hicieron esperar 45 minutos—. Dijo Asuka.

—a menos que te guste besar a un chico sudado y más o menos apestoso pues hubiéramos estado aquí ase media hora querida, pero por qué no disfrutamos la noche con una buena película—. Dijo Shinji mientras le tomaba la mano, todos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia el cine.

Cuando estaban comprando los tickets para los asientos, habían quedado que era un chico y una chica, por lo que la finalidad era juntar parejas; Shinji Asuka, Touji Hikari, Rei Kaworu y Kensuke mana.

La función termino, y todos quedaron en ir a comer algo de comida rápida ya que la película duro casi nos horas y solo tenían permiso hasta las nueve de la noche; comieron rápidamente y se dirigieron a la camioneta para que Shinji los fuera a dejar, como asi lo hizo y asi sucedió.

* * *

[NERV]

Los cinco pilotos se encontraban haciendo tests de rutina para ver que nada fuera mal con los rangos de sincronización y que no tuvieran problemas de salud, por lo que los fueron pasando uno por uno, al final quedo Shinji.

—¿qué tal mi chequeo médico Dra. Akagi?—. Pregunto Shinji.

—nada afuera de lo normal, solo que te recomiendo un poco menos de acción por amor—. Dijo la Dra. Akagi— no quiero tener que encargarme con una piloto embarazada—.

—no se preocupe eso no ocurrirá…—. Contesto Shinji hasta que la Dra. Akagi le puso un dedo en sus labios para callarlo.

—… por ahora…—. Contesto la Dra.

—…—. Dejo muy pensativo a Shinji, de todos modos algún día tenía que ocurrir.

—Es mentira Shinji, no te preocupes, es que tus exámenes hormonales presentan un incremento en testosterona y tú sabes lo que puede causar esa hormona en particular—. Dijo con una sonrisa de gato la Dra.

—me intentare controlar…—. Contesto muy apenado Shinji.

Y asi la plática continúo por una hora más, Shinji recibió sus resultados como esperaba, ya que generalmente salía bien.

—veré que puedo hacer por ti Shinji…—. Dijo la Dra.

—me avisa un día antes por favor—. Le replico Shinji muy serio.

—y seguro que quieres hacer eso, el comandante ya lo sabe—. Pregunto la Dra.

—claro que si…—. Contesto muy confiado.— ¿pero necesito saber si aun sirven?—.

—creo que puedo hacer lo que me pides con ellos, pero no estoy segura que este específicamente para ese día…—. Contesto la Dra. Mientras hacía muchos cálculos en la computadora conectada a las magis.— sabes a veces eres mucho peor que tu padre…—

—el alumno tiene que superar al maestro…—. Contesto muy arrogante.

* * *

Y asi los días continuaron hasta que casi era viernes, faltaba un dia exacto para esto y Shinji estaba con la doctora en el laboratorio de NERV.

—crees que estos cuantos te sirvan—. Pregunto la doctora.

—creo que son hasta suficientes—. Dijo Shinji.

—seguro que quieres hacer esto…—. Pregunto la Dra.

—ohhh… para esto fue que me llamaste—. Dijo Gendo a sus espaldas.

—si… que te parecen…—. Dijo Shinji.

—nos teníamos que desaser de ellos pero no puedo creer que les hallas dado una mejor utilidad…—. Contesto Gendo.

—comandante usted aprobó esto—. Pregunto la Dra.

—nop… Pero por lo que veo NERV le puede dar muy buenos usos...—. Mientras recibía los informes de que o no podían hacer.

—la ONU permite esto…—. Pregunto la Dra.

—no dicen nada en contra de eso ya que casi un 75% de la población murió en el segundo impacto, pensaron que nadie tendría el conocimiento para hacer esto… pero por lo que veo Shinji y usted hacen un buen equipo de investigación en esta área—. Dijo felizmente el comandante—Asi que quiero un informe para la próxima semana… y eso te incluye a ti Shinji…—. Mientras lo tomaba del la parte de atrás de la camisa, Shinji estaba intentando escapar, odiaba hacer informes.

—si con eso los puedo usar no veo el problema—. Dijo Shinji con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

* * *

Todos estaban reunidos en la azotea del colegio, era almuerzo, y estaba discutiendo que podían llevar al viaje y que no, ya que eran tres noches y dos días los cuales estarían a la intemperie.

—Hikari ¿a qué hora salimos ahora?—. Pregunto Shinji.

—si no mal recuerdo como el comité estudiantil tiene que hacer una reunión de "suma importancia" saldremos después de comer, ¿Por qué?—. Pregunto Hikari.

—creo que Shinji quiere ir a comprar al súper mercado lo que llevaremos… por que nadie se decide que llevar—. Contesto Kaworu dejando anonadados a todos, se suponían que estaba sincronizados, pero no que también tuvieran poderes telepáticos.

—¿tan predecible soy?—. pregunto Shinji, por lo que Kaworu solo asintió—. Asi que como dijo Snowflake a la una de la tarde salimos hacia NERV quiero que nos veamos en el super de malmark—

(N|A: SnowFlake es copo de nieve en ingles)

Todos solo asintieron.

* * *

[En la residencia Katsuragi, Soryu e Ikari]

—oye Shinji, realmente estas pensando en dormir solo—. Pregunto Asuka con la cabeza hacia abajo.

—Tú me dijiste que era un pervertido… asi que hay que tomar precausiones con ellos—. Contesto con una sonrisa Shinji.

—pero lo decía en broma…—. Se defendió Asuka.

—lo sé, pero que mejor que seguirle la corriente a la broma—. Pregunto Shinji.

—… eres un baka…—. Le dijo hasta que le dio un beso profundo, duraron alrededor de 5 minutos hasta que se quedaron sin aire.

—nos vamos, de seguro que Kaworu ya empezó sin mí las compras… maldito capullo—. Pregunto Shinji.

—claro… pero antes hay pe pasar a traer a mana y a Kensuke, ya que están en una "cita"—. Dijo con énfasis la pelirroja.

—sabes define cita para ti…—. Dijo Shinji un poco serio.

—cuando un hombre y una mujer pasan tiempo juntos divirtiéndose—. Explico la maestra pelirroja.

—mmmm… sabes eso es del modo de los chicas, pero para nosotros es avanzar un escalón—. Explico el castaño.

—¿un escalón?—. Pregunto la pelirroja.

—una mujer es como un edifico, o unas gradas en este caso, cada vez que tu subes una grada estas más cerca de "tener" la oportunidad de hacerse novios oficialmente, y cada hombre los divide según la chicas, o como se le hace más fácil, por ejemplo en una cita puede subir muchos escalones o solo un escalón, pero si realmente eres malo solo bajaras escalones…—. Explico Shinji a su amada.

—y tu ¿en cuántos escalones me dividiste?—. Pregunto la pelirroja muy ansiosa.

—a ver, diría que tal vez unos cien escalones, pero esos estaban divididos en muchos escalones por que habían veces que subía, otros que bajaba a cero, realmente fuiste muy difícil…—. Dijo Shinji un poco cabreado al recordar la tenacidad de Asuka para bajar y subir los puntos, literalmente era como un sube y baja para niños.

—…—. Asuka solo se quedo callada, el tenia razón para que él fuera el primero en romper su coraza de extrema dureza, pues el tenia razón de estar cabreado.

* * *

Shinji y Asuka iban de camino a recoger a Kensuke y a Mana, ya casi llegaban a su destino pero lo Shinji y Asuka no esperaban la siguiente escena, Kensuke y mana fundidos en un gran beso, como ellos estaba muy ocupados con su beso, Shinji tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse a ellos sin que se dieran cuenta, Shinji le dijo a Asuka que tomara una foto de ellos, con esto podia manipular a Kensuke a su antojo después de todo.

Shinji toco la bocina del carro y Asuka bajo la ventana.

—oigan si gustan nos vamos…—. Dijo Asuka con una sonrisa de gato.

Ellos solo subieron rápidamente hacia el carro muy sonrojados.

—vamos no se preocupen, no creo que nadie nos crea por lo que hemos visto—. Dijo Shinji mientras aceleraba la camioneta.

—… estábamos en la mejor parte…—. Dijo muy enfadada mana.

—¿entones esa parte duro como 5 minutos?—. Pregunto Asuka— pasamos como cinco minutos viéndolos besarse…—. Contesto Asuka poniéndolos a los dos muy colorados.

—Shinji no quieres que le diga a Asuka sobre eso…—. Dijo Kensuke con una cara de asesino.

—no te preocupes, ya se lo dije, y me dijo que después de todo era normal ya que es una belleza y esas cosas…—. Contesto Shinji—. Pero por lo que veo me estas amenazando con cosas ¿tengo derecho yo también?

—vamos nadie te creería…—. Dijo Mana.

—exacto nadie nos creería a no ser por esto—. Dijo Asuka mientras les enseñaba la pantalla de su móvil, con muchas fotos de ellos besándose.

—¿¡pero qué diablos!?—. Exclamaron los dos a la vez.

—y ahora ¿Quién no me creería?—. Dijo Shinji acusadoramente.

—Kensuke, no intentes hackearme el móvil, la mande a diferentes cuentas…—. Dijo Asuka al ver que su móvil se activaba solo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren por la fotos?—. Pregunto Mana muy seria.

—solo tienen dos soluciones, o Kensuke le pide a Mana ser su novia para que nadie piense nada mal o hacen lo que queremos…—. Contesto Shinji—. Por ahora creo que lo pensare…—

—que… está bien—. Dijo Kensuke.

—aun que creo que hay algo…—. Dijo Asuka.

—¿¡el que!?—. Preguntaron emocionados los dos.

—Kensuke le tomaras Fotos a Rei y tu Mana a Kaworu…—. Contesto Shinji—. Claro que esto solo es la primera parte del plan pero tiene prohibido hablar de él—. Dijo Shinji en tono autoritario.

—ok…—. Contestaron al unisonó.

* * *

Llegaron al estacionamiento del supermercado, como Shinji había previsto Kaworu ya había empezado las compras con Touji mientras esperaban a que Rei y Hikari llegaran, por lo que rápidamente se les unieron a la fiesta para comprar las provisiones para tres días, llevaron muchas cosas, cuando estaban por pagar todo lo que llevaban las cuatro chicas dijeron que irían al baño rápidamente, por lo que los chicos se quedaron pagando.

—oigan… ¿alguno llevara condones?—. Pregunto Shinji como si nada.

—…—. Los otros tres se quedaron muy callados, acaso ya era hora para "eso".

—vamos no hay por qué preocuparse, estoy bromeando, pero les llevare una caja de tres para cada uno, es mejor prevenir que lamentar—. Dijo Shinji con una sonrisa malévola.

Shinji solamente cogió tres cajas y las puso en el mostrador.

—¿y qué pasa con la tuya?—. Pregunto Kensuke algo enojado.

—amo mucho Asuka pero no creo que estemos listos para eso… pero por el contrario veo que ustedes si están listo por no protestar—. Dijo Shinji aun con una sonrisa más grande—. Me alegro…—. Dijo con una gran sonrisa de maldad, los chicos iban a empezar a protestar cuando de pronto aparecieron las chicas detrás de ellos, dejándolos con las palabras en la punta de la boca.

—hey ¿Qué es esto?—. Pregunto la sana de Hikari, lo que llamo la atención de todos, los tres chicos implicados empezaron a sudar muchísimo.

—permíteme…—. Exigió Mana, empezó a revisar la pequeña cajita—. Estos son condones—. Por lo que las cuatro chicas se quedaron heladas y voltearon a ver a sus queridos, mientras que Shinji y Kaworu estaban de los más relajados, Kensuke y Touji querían que la tierra se los tragase.

—verán… eso es normal entre personas que se aman mucho—. Contesto Kaworu ganándose una mirada de dagas de parte de las cuatro.

—y como no los puedo dejar al libre albedrio por que lo estoy a cargo pensé que era mejor llevar tres cajas como precaución para los que andan muy "hormonasticos"—. Dijo Shinji mientras señalaba a los tres chicos excepto el, por su puesto.

—aun que no creo que yo los necesite…—. Dijo Triste Kaworu—. Se me controlar Shinji—. Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Las chicas se quedaron de piedra, iban a empezar a refutar todo lo que podían pero ellas habían decidido ir, y los chicos estaban tomando las medidas necesarias para que nada se saliera de control, después de todo ellas sabían cómo se ponían después de los besos apasionados de sus hombres, excepto Rei y Kaworu que iban en "segunda base" según Shinji.

—y ¿y por qué no llevas una caja tu también?—. Dijo Hikari—. Después de todo tu si te sabes controlar pero que pasa con "Asuka"—. Dijo con énfasis "Asuka" dejándola paralizada, al igual que Shinji.

—mmmm… no lo creo yo dormiré solo después de todo—. Dijo Shinji con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

No quiero participar esa Orgia—. Pensó el castaño.

—¿¡Que!?—. Dijeron todos a la vez.

—ooh mierda… lo dije en voz alta ¿no es asi?—. Pregunto a Asuka, ganándose una buena paliza por parte de ella.

* * *

El viaje fue muy callado, no querían hablar de lo sonrojados que iban, después de todo Shinji tenía razón, el dormiría solo, y nadie le logro quitar la idea de la cabeza, Shinji por su parte como había cambiado un poco sus gustos musicales disfrutaba mucho el hecho de que fueran callados, ya que generalmente hablaban demasiado y no se podía disfrutar el hermoso cantico de las cuerdas del violín y la percusión del piano.

Entre pista y pista llegaron a las instalaciones de Nerv, por lo que era la primera vez para Mana, Kensuke y Hikari estaban muy emocionados por ver lo enorme que podía ser NERV, llegaron al estacionamiento subterráneo y llegaron a las orillas del lago, como estaba demasiado cerca, Shinji y Kaworu con casi todas las cosas se adentraron lo mas que pudieron, por lo que los demás no tuvieron más opción que seguirlos.

Llegaron a un hermoso lugar que tenía una plana lo suficientemente grande para hacer un lugar de acampar; todos se pusieron manos a la obra con la preparación de todo, Shinji termino muy rápido ya que su tienda de acampar era para cuatro personas, por lo que le dio tiempo de cambiarse y ponerse una short para bañarse, por lo que salió rapidísimo para que los demás no lo vieran, necesitaba un espacio para descansar, quería estar solo y tenía que penar muchísimo.

A Touji por su parte estaba muy emocionado, pero le sorprendió la actitud de Shinji, no era para nada normal, por lo que era mejor darle su espacio; todos terminaron de arreglar las cosas y Kensuke fue a buscar a Shinji para practicar con el arco, lo que lo dejo anonadado fue que Shinji no estaba en su tienda de acampar.

—alguien de casualidad ha visto a Shinji—. Pregunto Kensuke algo emocionado.

—mmmm, hablando de él no lo he visto—. Dijo Kaworu, mientras tanto Touji solo miraba disimuladamente.

—ese idiota… no nos ayudo en nada—. Dijo enfadada Asuka.

—yo no diría eso, por lo visto termino de arreglar su tienda de acampar y arreglo la comida en la hielera—. Defendió Mana, después de todo Mana y Shinji eran algo cercanos.

—quizás olvido algo en el carro—. Dijo Hikari.

—no creo que sea eso… si fuera Shinji en este momento estaría pensando en cómo tomarme esto con calma…—. Dijo Rei en modo robot.

—tiene razón… en algún momento aparecerá…—. Contesto Kaworu sin preocuparse.

Shinji estaba muy relajado, pero al oír la conversación de sus compañeros decidió que era mejor salirse del lago artificial e ir a ver qué pasaba.

—me estaban llamando—. Pregunto Shinji mientras se secaba con la toalla.

—ven a ayudarnos—. Dijo Asuka algo cabreada, después de todo no era muy buena armando las tiendas.

—mmmm, pensé que podrían solos… pero está bien—. Dijo Shinji mirando el vacio de cielo, lo que preocupo mucho a los demás excepto a Asuka.

—…—. Todos se quedaron callados al ver como Shinji rápidamente armo la primera parte de la tienda de acampar, lo que molesto a Asuka se suponía que ella era la mejor en todo.

—mmmm, Asuka me ayudas con esto por favor—. Dijo Shinji con una sonrisa en su rostro—. ¿Podrías poner esta pieza allí?—

—¿Shinji estas bien?—. Pregunto Kaworu.

—…—. Shinji seguía perdido en el cielo, pero armando la tienda de acampar sin verla—. Ahhh… ¿eh?... si—

Ya que la tienda de acampar se termino de armar todos entraron para ver que tan espaciosa era, estuvieron varios minutos adentro.

—Shinji ven a ver qué grande es—. Dijo Kensuke orgulloso de su compra.

Solo hubo un tremendo silencio.

—Shinji…—. Volvió a repetir el castaño con lentes, salió de la tienda de acampar para ver donde se encontraba Shinji, lo que vio fue algo muy poco común, Shinji en una de las ramas de los arboles que estaban alrededor, viendo el cielo con mucha admiración y con unas lagrimas en los ojos.

Kensuke se quedo paralizado y llamo a los demás chicos para que lo acompañaran, las chicas al notar esto también los acompañaron afuera de la tienda de acampar, todas iban a decir algo cuando fueron callados p por que Kaworu pidió que hicieran silencio, rápidamente entro a la tienda de acampar.

—¿qué es lo que pasa con Shinji?—preguntaron Hikari, Mana, Touji y Kensuke.

—no creo que sea apropiado hablar de eso ahora, además no podría decirlo yo, tendría que explicárselo el—. Dijo Kaworu ganándose una mirada de furia por todos.

—déjenme—. Se defendió Kaworu al ver que lo amarraban con un par de sogas.

—si no nos cuentas por las buenas… ¿tendrá que ser por la malas?—. Pregunto furiosa Asuka.

—está bien Kaworu, es tu elección si les cuentas o no—. Dijo Shinji mientras salía de la tienda en la que todos se encontraban.

—…—. Todos casi gritan del miedo, Shinji en ese momento era como un ser sin emociones, eso si que daba miedo.

—si a asi lo quieres—. Dijo Kaworu.

* * *

 **Flash Back**

(N|A: este capítulo aunque sea un especial es parte de la historia original que llevo en el story board, por eso me he tardado tanto por que tenía que modificar algunas cosas, lo se que es como un spoiler "futurismo", pero no lo es tanto como piensan solo algunas cosas, seria de mi agrado si leyeran este flash back, ya que va muy metido en la forma de ser de Shinji y Kaworu en esta historia)

 _30 de octubre de 2008, Escuela real de Músicos de Alemania._

—¿profesor que nos enseñara ahora?—. Pregunto un pequeñín castaño.

—lo de siempre, la misma melodía… hasta que no la dominen por completo no pasaremos de lección y tampoco se ganaran su helado—. Dijo un señor que parecía ser el maestro de la clase, era rubio con unos 35 años de edad.

—mmmm, está bien…—. Dijo con desgano un pequeñín pelo blanco ojos rojos como la sangre de la guerra.

—vamos Kaworu no te pongas asi, te golpeare si no me gano un helado gratis—. Dijo con una sonrisa tierna el chico castaño, el pequeñín de pelo blanco le devolvió la sonrisa.

—con eso ya en mente, les gustaría ir a mi casa mañana después de la lección… para que vallamos a pedir dulces con mis hijas…—. Dijo el pelo rubio.

—¡sí!—. Contestaron ambos muy contentos.

 _31 de octubre, estacionamiento público._

—bueno chicos creo que es hora de que se diviertan—. Dijo con una sonrisa una mujer de pelo claro.

—si mami—. Dijeron dos hermosas chicas de ocho años.

—¡sí!—. Dijeron los dos varones que iban detrás.

Se bajaron del auto quedando solo los dos padres encargados de los pequeños.

—me gusto la idea de que trajeras a dos de tus alumnos—. Dijo la señora de 33 años pelo claro.

—se lo merecen, después de todo no tienen ni padres, o más bien no tienen padres que se encarguen de ellos—. Dijo un poco triste el señor por la suerte de sus dos alumnos favoritos.

La señora solo beso muy apasionadamente a su marido y bajaron del auto.

Los cuatro pequeños iban muy animados con sus disfraces. Hablando muchas cosas.

La noche se termino y los cuatro niñatos iban muy cansados por lo que los dos adultos decidieron tomar la ruta más corta al estacionamiento, atreves del parque. Se podría decir que el parque se veía normal pero por alguna razón ninguno de los niños quería ir por allí, por lo que los adultos los amenazaron con que les quitarían los dulces por lo que los niños se rindieron pacíficamente.

Una vez ya dentro del pequeño parque de abetos, se hacía cada vez más oscuro por lo que los chicos literalmente iban colgados de las piernas de los adultos. Se escuchaban arbustos moviéndose, pero de repente todo se oscureció para la vista de Shinji, Kaworu y las dos chicas que los acompañaban, los dos adultos cayeron como sujetos de trapo al suelo, un señor con una máscara en la cabeza y con un arma de fuego en la mano, los dos adultos murieron por impacto de bala esa noche.

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

—o es por eso que Shinji está distante hoy…—. Llego a la conclusión el de lentes.

—yo pensé que ya lo habíamos superado—. Dijo Kaworu llamando la atención de todos—. Es que tuvimos que ir a donde un psicólogo por precaución.

—entonces animémoslo—. Dijo Rei.

Y asi fue como el plan "animen al fantasma se puso en marcha".

* * *

31 de octubre de 2015

Pov Asuka.

El día a estado mucho mejor desde que Shinji se animo, el día de ayer pasamos jugando mucho en el lago artificial y lo mejor es que Shinji nos hizo una carne muy rica ayer en la noche, me pregunto cómo será ahora—. Pensaba mientras veía como su amado se divertía, eso la hacía feliz.

(N|A: el amor es raro ¿no?, si pero ni modo)

* * *

Pov Kensuke.

La primera parte del plan fotografiar a Rei está completa, además que el sub comandante también querrá unas copias de estas fotos—. Pensaba el de lentes hasta que sintió un aura oscura, Mana la aniquiladora apareció detrás de él para golpearlo todo, luego Kensuke explico lo que había pasado por lo que Mana se quedo cuidándolo después de la gran paliza que le dio, después de todo se suponía que Kensuke solo tendría ojos para ella y nadie más.

* * *

Pov Kaworu.

no sé por qué pero me siento observado—. Decía el peli—blanco mientras observaba a todos lados, mientras que Mana lo fotografiaba a más no poder, quería que las cosas con Kensuke fueran lentas y contentas.

* * *

Pov Rei.

creo que es la primera vez que me siento muy feliz, este viaje está siendo muy bueno, y además que es este sentimiento que siento cuando veo a Kaworu, le preguntare a Asuka—sempai luego—. Decía Rei para sus adentros.

* * *

Pov Touji e Hikari.

—Esta tan… dura…—. Decía Hikari.

—mmmm 3—. Decía Touji.

—espera… no tan lo metas tan al fondo—. Dijo Hikari un poco sonrojada.

—¿por qué?—. Pregunto un poco disgustado.

—a ver querido… es una patata y esta tan dura que no la puedes ni cortar con el cuchillo lo que significa que queremos que se haga blanda para después cortarla con el cuchillo, pero si la metes debajo de todos los vegetales se hará tan blanda que no la podremos sostener con la mano ya que las patatas no flotan en el agua—. Contesto Hikari mientras lo guiaba con sus manos.

(N|A: pervertidos :3)

* * *

Pov Shinji.

Diviértanse… por ahora—. Decía Shinji mientras lo miraba a todos.

—oye Shinji, el bloqueador no se pone solo… baka—. Decía Asuka mientras le pegaba un golpe ligero en el hombro.

—si querida…—. Decía con una sonrisa.

Asi disfrutaron todo el fin de semana… FIN.

Claro que no, la noche del sábado 31 de octubre se acercaba cada vez más, y Asi se hizo la noche, todos comieron de los más relajados y empezaron a contar historias de terror, lo cual Kensuke por ser un gran Otaku se gano el premio de la noche con sus historias sub urbanas, pero Shinji solo conto una tan sola historia.

* * *

—había una vez…—. Decía Shinji.

Había una vez un grupo de jóvenes que caminaban por el bosque de las afuera de Tokio, antes del segundo impacto; el grupo de jóvenes decidió quedarse a acampar en cierto lugar, en la noche dos chicas del grupo aseguraron a ver visto a un niño pequeño perdido, pero nadie les creyó.

La siguiente noche las chicas se levantaron a escondidas y salieron de la tienda de acampar, encontrándose al niño con la túnica blanca sentado en una roca, despojando los pétalos de una rosa color negro, lo cual alerto mucho a las dos chicas, pero el niño solo les sonrió y siguió con la tarea de los pétalos de rosa; las chicas intentaron acercarse al chico pero este solo se desvaneció dejando a tras una corriente de aire con muchos pétalos de rosas en el, lo que dejo fascinadas a las dos chicas.

El día siguiente, las dos chicas no encontraron al chico de las rosas, si no un camino de pétalos color morado, por lo que las dos chicas siguieron el camino de los pétalos, al final no encontraron nada más que habían caminado en círculos, al amanecer las dos chicas yacían recostadas sobre una roca, pálidas y sin color o signos de vida pero aun respiraban, sus amigos se alarmaron y dijeron que no las dejarían Salir otra vez, lo cual fue un gran error, esa noche las chicas querían ver otra vez al chico de las rosas, encontraron al chico que estaba despojando pétalos de color rojo carmesí, pero las chicas quedaron en shock al saber que su cuerpo no estaba encima de rocas, sino más bien de los cuerpos de sus compañeros, ellas no sabían qué hacer, pero algo era seguro las chicas se volvieron unas con las rosas teñidas de sangre.

(N|A: no me critiquéis sobre mis historias espantosas, no soy muy bueno en el género de terror pero si en el gore)

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la historia de Shinji, pero lo que más los asusto fue que un par de pétalos cayeran a la par de la fogata, todos inmediatamente empezaron a sudar en frio, tenían mucho miedo excepto Shinji que estaba despojando pétalos de una flor silvestre, todos lo miraron con mucha furia y lo golpearon hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

* * *

Todos suponían ya estar dormidos, excepto nuestro héroe que estaba hablando por teléfono.

—Dra. Akagi empiece la operación por favor—. Dijo Shinji con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—hoy me las pagaran por las que me han hecho.

—Shinji estás seguro de esto…—. Pregunto la Dra.

—claro que lo estoy, y podría liberar solo a 7 en la primera hora—. Dijo Shinji con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

—ok… solo prométeme que volverás al menos con vida después de que te muelan a golpes—. Dijo con sarcasmo la Dra.

—… mmmm que le parece si mejor mi cara es reconocible—. Dijo Shinji en tono persuasivo.

Y asi fue como Shinji se empezó a alistar con todo lo que tenía que hacer.

Todos estaban durmiendo hasta que se escucho un grito por todo el bosque lo que levanto a todos de golpe, algunos estaban muy furiosos.

—¡quien fue la bestia!—. Dijo Hikari casi sacando fuego por la boca.

—veamos si no fue ninguno de nosotros, el único que está afuera es Shinji…—. Dijo Kaworu, por lo que todos tomaron lo que tenían en la mano y salieron a buscar a Shinji; unos pequeños chicos son rosas negras en la mano paseaban por todo el bosque, Hikari por lo enojada que estaba decidió ir sola, pero no espero encontrarse con el niño con vestido blanco despojando rosas con sus pequeñas manos.

—¡Kyaaa!—. Escucharon todos por lo que se acercaron a donde provenía el grito, y encontraron a una Hikari muerta del susto.

—maldito seas Shinji me las pagaras ahora mismo—. Dijo muy enfadado Touji por lo que tomo a Hikari en sus brazos y se dirigieron al campamento.

Cuando llegaron al campamento esperaron a que Hikari se calamara y explicara la situación, pero nadie le creyó.

—a deber sido Shinji, que tal si la vamos a dar una paliza a su tienda de acampar—. Dijo Touji por lo que los demás asintieron, poco a poco se acercaron a la tienda de acampar de Shinji Kaworu y Rei la abrieron pero no imaginaban la escena que había, no pudieron evitar vomitar en uno de los arbustos cercanos, esto llamo la atención de los demás, y también sintieron muchas nauseas; era lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de Shinji desmembrado y cortado, y con dos pétalos de rosa roja en cada uno de sus ojos, Asuka no puedo evitar llorar estaba bien como su príncipe termino en ese estado, y no pudo hacer nada.

—esto es mi culpa… si no le hubiera dicho que era un Hentai… no hubiera la necesidad de que durmiera solo…—. Decía la pelirroja mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de su Shinji.

Todos también querían llorar, pero no esperaron a que un pequeño los estuviera observando desde la otra punta del campamento de con la cabeza de Shinji aferrada a uno de los costados.

—mierda…—. Dijo Kensuke—. Chicos lo siento mucho pero necesitamos irnos ya de este lugar…—. Decía con temor, no podía procesar todo de un solo.

—vamos hay que vengar a Shinji…—. Dijo Touji con lágrimas en los ojos, entro a la tienda de acampar de Shinji y saco uno de los arcos que el tenia, y le disparo al pobre pequeño.

Todos quedaron en shock al ver como el chico pequeño tenia la flecha clavaba en la cabeza y Kensuke también tomo uno de los arcos, al igual que Mana, Kaworu y Asuka.

Todos se empezaron a mover con dirección al estacionamiento, pero no esperaban que otra vez el mismo chico estuviera en frente de ellos, por lo que cambiaron de dirección y se encontraron a otro pequeño haciéndolos retroceder, mientras retrocedían con cautela, Kaworu cayó al suelo por culpa de una piedra, pero no esperaban a que el pequeño niño los empezara a seguir, por lo que dejaron atrás a Kaworu, Shinji rápidamente salto sobre él y le puso una cinta adhesiva en la boca para que no hablara, por lo que Kaworu se sintió aliviado, Shinji le dijo que se fuera a donde la camioneta y le explico que eran los niños que andaban por ahí, Kaworu no pudo evitar pegarle un buen golpe en el rostro y luego se empezaron a reír como locos, lo que asusto aun mas a los otro que todavía estaban asustados, que aun eran seguidos por el niño blanco.

—Shinji te puedo ayudar—. Dijo Kaworu.

—sí pero ponte este traje para camuflarte… y guarda silencio y no te rías—. Dijo Shinji mientras le entregaba el traje.

—gracias…—. Dijo Kaworu con una sonrisa de gato.

Mientras en otro lado todos estaban muy aterrados que se encerraron en la tienda de acampar, de la conmoción no habían notado que dejaron a Kaworu atrás, hasta que…

—¿Dónde está Kaworu?—. Pregunto Rei muy asustada, era la primera vez que estaba asi, después de que le retiraran las drogas.

—déjame ver… creo que… lo dejamos atrás, es verdad se cayó y el pequeño nos ataco y lo dejamos… Atrás…—. Dijo con mucha tristeza Touji—. Pero vamos a ver si está bien, no está muy lejos.

—ok—. Dijeron todos con temor, cuando llegaron a la escena no podían reprimir el hecho de que Shinji y Kaworu habían sido asesinados.

Todos estaban en un shock total, no se podían ni mover esto era real, fueron lo más rápido que podían al campamento y se quedaron hasta que fuera de mañana.

En la mañana siguiente, todos salieron apuntando hacia todos lados, pero lo que los asombro fue encontrarse un camino de pétalos rojos, todos se asustaron y pensaron en volver, pero la tentación de ir a ver que había al final era abruman te por lo que decidieron ir con mucha cautela y cuidado, pero cuando llegaron al final se encontraron con el chico de traje blanco y quisieron salir corriendo hacia atrás, pero fueron detenidos por que el mimo chico estaba atrás de ellos, intentaron por los lados pero lo mismo, luego de intentar por todos los lados se dieron cuenta de que no solo era un niño sino varios, por lo que todos se pusieron a llorar y a suplicar por sus vidas, y todos los niños atacaron a la vez, pero cayeron al piso de repente.

—vaya vaya vaya, creo que le aumentare la batería a estas cosas—. Dijo Shinji muy desanimado, todos se quedaron en shock cuando lo vieron.

—Shinji estás vivo…—. Dijo Asuka muy feliz de eso.

—si… pero bueno se pueden quitar las lagrimas he ir a comer, termine de hacer el desayuno…—. Decía hasta que fue interrumpido por Rei.

— y… y ¿Kaworu está bien?—. Pregunto con mucha esperanza.

—vivito y coleando…—. Dijo Shinji con simpleza, hasta que todos lo miraron con mucho odio.

—¡tú!¡tú hiciste todo esto cabron!—. Dijeron los dos chicos a la vez.

—si, a que no estuvo genial… por cierto eran todas las que me habéis hecho durante el año…—. Dijo Shinji con una sonrisa macabra.

Un aura de odio lleno a todos los del lugar y atacaron a Shinji, al final solo hubieron dos hospitalizados, por lo que Asuka manejo de regreso en el trayecto.

—chicos fue un buen viaje…—. Dijeron la pareja de golpeados.

—si claro…—. Dijeron todos a la vez.

—bueno es hora de irnos a casa—. Dijo Hikari, esperando poder descansar después de todo o que ha pasado.

—si si un momento…—. Dijo Shinji mientras buscaba algo en su movl lo que llamo la atención de todos excepto de Kaworu.

—que es eso…—. Preguntaron pero, se lograba ver y escuchar como los seis pobres chicos pedían por sus vidas para que no los matasen, lo que genero muchas risas de parte de la pareja de amigos, pero los demás tomaron el teléfono y lo despedazaron.

—sabes que lo tengo en una cuenta en internet, y no no lo borrare aun que me maten, después de todo los puedo manipular con esto…—. Dijo Shinji por lo que Kaworu solamente asintió.

—vamos no nos vean asi…—. Dijo Kaworu rogando el perdón.

—esto quedara entre nosotros no es asi…—. Pregunto Asuka—. Asi es—. Contestaron la pareja de golpeados.

—entonces prepárense para el año que viene—. Dijeron con un aura de maldad los seis al mismo tiempo.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Chicos lamento subir el capitulo casi una semana después de halloween pero como dicen algunos mejor tarde que nunca; la razón es que el capitulo está terminado desde el sábado pasado pero por la razón de que quería subir el fic por ser el especial de halloween a las 12 pm para darle un mejor toque, pero me quede dormido, además de eso el lunes pasado fue un día feriado en mi país por lo que mis padre y familiares decidieron ir a la playa, pero que creen, a mi me raptaron y me subieron al carro mientras dormía, y solo le logre mandar un msj a Kyuby1 diciendo le que el capitulo estaba listo xD, luego de que estuviera en la playa por esos dos días mis primos por estar de vacaciones al igual que yo decidieron quedarse más tiempo para pescar y cazar cocodrilos pequeños, por lo que regrese hoy a mi casa por eso.**

 **Queriendo decir un enorme lo siento por la tardanza pero ni modo, y tambien mil gracias a todos los que me están siguiendo y a los que dan su pequeño aporte con las reviews ya que eso nos motiva a los escritores de fic a seguir con la frente en alto.**

 **Chicos si alguien sabe cómo deshacerse del vicio de los animes que me ayude, por eso casi no escribo xD.**

 **Si quieren saber de cada cuanto se hará la actualización de este fic, yo creo que será semanal si es que no se me olvida o me empilo con un anime, pero por lo general ya me los estoy acabando asi que espero subirlos con más frecuencia.**

 **Chicos con mucha alegría y cansancio se despide este escritor medio pervertido con suerte, con un abrazo gigante y caluroso, adiós.**


	5. Especial de Navidad

**_Disclaimer: Evangelion no pertenece, esta historia está hecha solo por auto-satisfacción y para entretenerlos además que es sin fines de lucro._**

 ** _A pasado mucho tiempo desde que subí algún capítulo de esta serie, por lo que en verdad me disculpo muchísimo y no fue con mi intención, pero las razones por las cuales no he subido ninguno estarán presentes en el siguiente capítulo u eso espero._**

 ** _Otra cosa que decir, como este capítulo no forma parte de la trama principal, solo algunos tramos por qué no quedan en la cronología de la historia (cosa que explicare en el siguiente capítulo) dando lugar al que algunos ya se hagan la idea de este capítulo siendo un… Especial de Navidad 2015; lo nombro 2015 por que espero seguir haciendo esta serie por algunos años, ya que nadie sabe lo que nos preparara el futuro incierto._**

 ** _Sin más que decir empiezo rápido con el especial, esperando asi que el siguiente capítulo ya forme parte de la cronología…_**

* * *

 **Navidades.**

La navidad es una época para compartir y amarse unos con otros, como aquellas parejas que se llevaban como perros y gatos olvidaban todas aquellas peleas y se adoraban entre ellos; o los mismos perros y gatos que en este instante convivían de la mano como si nunca hubieran sido rivales por naturaleza. Algunas personas olvidaban sus preocupaciones como por arte de magia aquellas deudas que había que pagar o aquellos trabajos que se debían entregar al día siguiente, todo esto era remplazado por una tranquilidad total en cuerpo y alama, dando lugar a que la navidad fuera muy tranquila excepto por aquellos que su tranquilidad no existía en sus cuerpos.

(N|A: la única magia en la que creo es en esta, literalmente cambia radicalmente a las personas x'D)

* * *

-¿¡como que olvidaste los almuerzos!?-. Decía una pelirroja mientras tomaba aun Shinji por el cuello de la camisa.

-ya te dije que lo siento… recuerda que me dormí muy noche…-. Dijo Shinji mientras se volvía a dormir, tenía mucho sueño.

-otra vez los recién casados…-. Dijo Touji entrando al salón.

-¡que aun no lo estamos!-. Dijeron al unisonó la pareja mencionada.

-que no vez que están practicando-. Dijo Kensuke en una de las esquinas.

-Mana me harías el honor-. Dijo Shinji a un medio dormido, Mana golpeo a Kensuke algo fuerte pero se podría decir que llevaba… ¿cariño puede ser?

Mana y Kensuke apenas y empezaban a salir, puesto que Kensuke después de miles de intentos fallidos de pedirle a Mana (contando que algunos fueron los más vergonzosos jamás visto y grabados por el teléfono de Shinji), Mana decidió darle una oportunidad; llevaban casi 1 mes y Kensuke no lo hacía nada mal, cosa que molestaba a Shinji y Touji por no poder riese de él.

-¡auch!-. Mana rio un poco al igual que los que presenciaban la escena-¿y eso por qué?-. Pregunto aun adolorido del golpe.

-no lo sé… tal vez por eso-. Y Mana le dio un beso en la mejía dando lugar a que Kensuke se sonrojara-Me puedo acostumbrar a esto-. Dijo en voz alta haciendo que Mana también se sonrojara, por lo que el grupo siguió riendo.

-¿y por qué te desvelaste hasta tarde?-. Pregunto Kaworu con cara de gato.

-…-. Shinji guardo silencio, el grupo de amigos se le quedo viendo.

-¿y por qué no respondes tu Asuka?-. Pregunto Hikari, la pareja vivía en la misma casa por lo que Asuka debería de saber.

-…-. Ella además de guardar silencio se enrojeció un montón, el grupo entero lo malinterpreto.

-no puede ser…-. Decían las chicas del grupo de amigos.

-maldito Shinji, siempre el primero en todo…-. Decían los tres chicos del grupo estrujándose los dedos por celos y no haberles contado nada.

-…-. Los dos guardaron silencio y se observaron –jajaja, en que están pensando pervertidos-. Y la pareja siguió riendo dejando con cara de póker, habían caído en la trampa de la mañana.

-¿entonces que era?-. Pregunto Rei.

-pues fuimos a comer a una reservación que Shinji había hecho, pero al final no había espacio por lo que nos quedamos en la discoteca hasta la madrugada-. Dijo Asuka.

-¿y por que Shinji está asi tú no?-. Pregunto Mana.

-será por que ella ser quería hacer la linda por que llevaba tacones y la lleve cargando 30 cuadras hasta la casa y ella iba durmiendo en mi espalda…-. Dijo Shinji mientras se quejaba del dolor, y el grupo volvió a reír como lo alegre que lo pasaban en las mañanas.

* * *

Y asi continuo el día hasta el almuerzo adonde realmente se ponía interesante ya que al ser un amigos bastante grande daba lugar a molestar a cualquiera, especialmente Shinji, antes era un chico al que todos podían molestar pero con su nueva actitud radical casi nadie sabía con que molestarlo excepto Kaworu con el que se llevaba muy bien y Shinji le seguía el juego lo que terminaba en la peor broma de todas pero Shinji siempre se salvaba.

Los cuatro nuevos chiflados siempre se sentaban juntos, a veces separados de la chicas ya que según ellos era mejor tenerlas alejas por un tiempo sino el tiempo pasado con ellas se sentía empalagoso y no querían eso, realmente adoraban pasar tiempo con ellas.

-chicos miren esto…-. Dijo Kensuke sacando su teléfono y enseñándoles una foto, que les saco una hemorragia a todos.

-¡estamos comiendo idiota!-. Esto llamo bastante la atención de la chicas pero generalmente era siempre asi por lo que lo dejaron pasar.

-¿pero qué diablos es eso?-. Pregunto Kaworu un poco entusiasmado, le agradaba tener 'nuevas experiencias'.

-es el nuevo CD de 'Tentáculos pervertidos' y se sacaran hoy a la venta a las 6 pm por lo que podríamos ir al árcade y luego a comprar el CD y lo vamos a ver a mi casa, mi padre no estará…-. Dijo Kensuke con una cara de pervertido total.

-no tengo nada más que hacer… ¿Por qué no?-. Dijo Shinji en cogiendo los hombros.

-ok, des pues de la escuela…-. Dijo Kaworu revisando su billetera a ver si aun cargaba dinero.

-mmmm, ¡pero esto tiene que quedar entre nosotros y no quiero que Hikari se entere!-. Dijo la ultima parte muy fuerte, en otro grupo que se encontraba en la azotea escucho muy bien esto y no significaba nada bueno para que Touji no le quisiera decir a Hikari; por lo que se levantaron y cerraron sus vetos y se dirigieron en paso firme hacia donde estaban los chicos que siguieron comiendo.

Los chicos mientras miraban hacia el piso notaron que ya no les daba el sol en el cuello lo cual era raro, levantando la cabeza al unisonó se dieron cuenta que sus amadas se encontraban observándolos ¿acaso se habían dado cuenta?

-¿q-que pasó?-. Pregunto Shinji un poco temeroso, sabía que si Asuka se daba cuenta de lo que quería hacer seria hombre muerto.

-eso venimos a preguntar…-. Dijo Hikari con una vena punzante en la frente, dando a entender que esto había sido culpa de Touji por lo que sus amigos le lanzaron miradas tan frías como Júpiter.

-nada-. Dijo Kensuke y Kaworu sudando en seco, sentían demasiado cerca la respiración de sus amadas.

-si como no…-. Dijo Mana con las manos en jarra, dando a entender que tarde o temprano la información saldría a la luz.

-¿qué es lo que están tramando esta vez?-. Pregunto Rei con su adorada sonrisa, dejando pasmados a los cuatro, dando oportunidad a la chicas de sacar información.

Asuka se acerco muy peligrosamente hacia Shinji; Shinji odiaba cuando ella llegaba asi, aun que él había generado un tipo de inmunidad contra las insinuaciones que Asuka le daba casi todos los días, esta estaba a un nivel diferente.

-¿Qué es lo que harán Shinji?-. Pregunto Asuka en un tono sensual; el sistema nervioso de Shinji estaba a punto de explotar, tenía que hacer algo para alivianar el nerviosismo.

-n-nada, lo p-prometo-. Dijo Shinji aun temblando.

-seguro-. Dijo Asuka acercándose aun más.

-s-si-. Dijo Shinji un poquito más confiado.

Por lo que Asuka cambio de táctica, ahora literalmente se sentó en las piernas de Shinji; Shinji ya no tenía sistema nervioso, explotaron sus nervios por la conmoción.

-¿A-Asuka?-. Dudando el pobre castaño.

-¿sí?-. Dijo haciéndose la que no sabía qué pasaba.

-N-No crees que esto es un poco más…-. Dijo Shinji sudando a montones.

-no me moveré de aquí hasta que no me digas que es lo que pasa-. Dijo en tono cariñoso, Shinji estaba en muy grandes problemas por lo que volteo a ver a sus compañeros, ellos estaban casi igual que Shinji pero ninguno hablaba por lo que Shinji decidió hablar.

-a ver queríamos ver si podíamos ir a las aguas termales esta tarde, el problema es que son mixtas y pues eso…-. Dijo Shinji muy sonrojado y con miedo aun, pensó que las chicas no se tragarían esa escusa, pero al parecer se sentaron a la par de cada uno observándose entre sí; en cuanto a los chicos se miraban unos a otros, lo que Shinji había hecho era una Azaña, si bien el CD que compraría estaría bueno pero no tanto como la vista que tendrían si decidían ir y si no pues seguían con el plan original.

-con que era eso…-. Dijo Mana un poco comprensiva.

-¿y por qué no lo dijeron antes?-. Pregunto Rei.

-¿a ver como se ponen ustedes con ver a otras chicas?-. Pregunto Kaworu, haciéndolas caer en lo que los chicos estaban pensando –no nos dejarían ir a las aguas termales ¿no es asi? Pues eso era lo que nos preocupaba, y como es miércoles no creo que este muy lleno, y necesitamos un buen baño relajante…-. Dijo Kaworu haciéndose la idea.

Las volvieron a mirarse entre sí, lo estaban pensando muy bien por lo que se levantaron y fueron a hablar entre ellas a un lugar alejado.

-creo deberíamos de ir…-. Dijo Rei, sin tener en cuenta de que ellas eran chicas.

-pero… no quiero que Touji me vea desnuda… aun…-. Dijo con cierta malicia en sus últimas palabras dejando anonadas a mana y Asuka.

-¿podríamos llevar trajes de baño?-. Dijo Asuka

-si… pero deberíamos de ir a comprar unos antes de eso…-. Dijo Mana recordando que todos los trajes que tenia los había usado.

-no necesariamente… usemos uno de los que ya hemos comprado…-. Dijo Rei.

-si e iríamos corriendo a casa para traer los trajes…-. Dijo Hikari.

-podemos pedirle a Shinji que nos espere…-. Dijo Asuka, todas asintieron.

En el otro lado se encontraban los chicos hablando.

-nos salvamos…- dijeron al unisonó y chocaron sus manos sin mucha fuerza para que las chicas no los escucharan.

-eres un rey, Shinji ¿Cómo diablos hiciste eso?-. Pregunto Kensuke después de todo el no se libraba de ninguna con mana.

-pues es simple lógica-. Dijo Shinji con cara de gato. –si no logramos ver el CD al menos tengo que ver a esa hermosura de por allá-. Dijo Shinji con una sonrisa.

-claro…-. Dijeron los demás al unisonó mas una mirada de perversión total excepto Shinji que ya sabía lo que tramaba la pelirroja.

Las chicas se volvieron a sentar con ellos y se les quedaron mirando con unas miradas que daban mucho miedo pero luego las cambiaron por sonrisas aliviando para suerte de los chicos.

-iremos con ustedes… con una condición-. Dijo Asuka cambiando su sonrisa por una mirada seria.

-… ¿Cuál es?-. Pregunto Kaworu.

-que nos esperen 15 minutos antes de partir de la escuela-. Dijo Hikari; hubo un silencio abrumador pero los chicos se miraron entre si y asintieron.

La campana del instituto sonó y las chicas siempre salían mucho más rápido que los chicos ya que pasaban al baño ¿sepa uno para qué? Por lo que los chicos estaban casi llorando por el manjar que sus ojos recibirían después del instituto pero Shinji lo confirmo con lo que mana había dicho antes por lo que dejaría que sus amigos siguieran haciéndose ilusiones. Shinji reía de sus compañeros pero algo no le cuadraba… las reservaciones de las aguas termales.

-¡mierda!-. Dijo con todas su fuerzas llamando la atención de los otros tres chicos

-¿qué paso?-. Preguntaron al unisonó muy preocupados.

-…l-las reservaciones…-. Dijo Shinji con un sudor muy frio, sus compañeros se paralizaron aun más ¿y hoy que harían?

-pídele ayuda a Misato o kaji…-. Sugirió Kaworu.

-lo haría pero al ver las reservaciones que les estoy pidiendo ¿qué crees que dirán?-. Pregunto Shinji muy sarcástico, los otros tres cayeron en el hecho. –adelántense, y digan que NERV me llamo o algo por el estilo-. Sugirió Shinji; sus tres amigos obedecieron pues si no sería muy obvio que algo ocurría.

Shinji pensó en todas las alternativas que tenia y decidió la que era más factible, su padre; llevaba una relación más o menos mejor con su padre, era una Azaña que ya no le dijera Gendo sino padre; además que de vez en cuando quedaban en comer algo con él y salían de paseo juntos por lo que la relación cada vez era mucho mejor.

 _-¿halo? Habla Gendo-_. Shinji trago todo lo que pudo pues la mayoría de veces que le habla era a la oficina pero nunca le había hablado al número personal.

-hola padre…-.

 _-¿a que se debe tu llamado Shinji? Pasó algo importante…-._ Gendo firmaba unos papeles.

-pues quería un favor-.

 _-ya decía yo… ¿y qué es?-._

-¿me puedes hacer unas reservaciones?-.

 _-ahhh, ¿y por qué no lo haces tú?-._ Lo dijo casi riéndose; Shinji no tuvo más opción que contarle lo que tramaban claro que omitiendo unas partes.

 _-qué lindo es ser joven… bueno te ayudare a ver a tu novia desnuda ok-._ Se lo dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. _–solo espero que sea una familia grande… ese era el deseo de tu madre…-._ Haciendo que Shinji cayera de espaldas.

-papa ya hablamos de esto…-. Dijo Shinji recomponiendo la compostura.

 _-si lo sé, pero algún día tiene que pasar…-._

-a pues a tu nombre las reservaciones…-. Intentando cambiar el tema, amaba mucho a Asuka pero no estaba preparado aun para ser padre.

 _-ok, estoy un poco ocupado luego te llamo…-._

Shinji si tiempo de perder fue a su clase, toco la puerta antes de entrar y se disculpo con el maestro, quien entendió lo que sucedía y solo asintió muy feliz dándole a entender a sus amigos que si tenía las reservaciones pero aun asi Asuka y Rei no entendía por qué solo le habían hablado a él.

* * *

El grupo de amigos salió disparado hacia la salida del instituto pues tenían que ir a traer la camioneta por lo que fueron a la residencia Katsuragi/Ikari/Soryu, las chicas iban un poco mas lento que los chicos para ponerse de acuerdo de que ellas no irían a sus casas si no que usarían los trajes de Asuka, aun que Hikari casi no les gustaba por que eran muy liberales y daban mucha imaginación pero había que tener en cuenta de que posiblemente Touji quedara en shock por lo que al final dijo que sí.

Llegaron muy rápido a la residencia por lo que los chicos tomaron unos refrescos mientras que la chicas revisaban los trajes de baño de Asuka y casi no se tardaron mucho, por lo que decidieron salir en grupo lo más rápido posible por qué sino no llegaban a las reservaciones o bueno los chicos quería aparentar eso para que las chicas no sospecharan de su plan malévolo.

Llegaron a las aguas termales, estacionaron la camioneta pero el lugar parecía un poco lleno; por lo que Shinji y Kaworu quedaron un poco desconcertados pero aun asi decidieron entrar y ver qué pasaba.

-buenas tardes… ¿reservaciones a nombre de?-. Pregunto la chica que parecía ser la secretaria.

(N|A: hoy fui una secretaria literalmente en el negocio de mi madre TnT asi que venganza)

-a nombre de Gendo Ikari…-. Dijo Shinji muy confiado, pero la chica lo miro con una cara ¿rara podría ser?

-disculpe no tenemos reservaciones a ese nombre…-. Dijo la chica un poco a penada, Shinji estaba que estallaba, por lo que decidió llamar a su padre y que mejor oportunidad la que tuvo ya que no le contestaba; luego de varios intentos de llamada al fin contesto.

 _-¿halo?-._

-padre…-. Menciono un poco cabreado.

 _-¿ya llegaron al lugar?-._

-pues si pero me dicen que tú no has hecho las reservaciones-.

 _-a lo siento Shinji pero al parecer no había cupo e intente comprar alguno pero estaba muy lleno y solo estaban algunas reservaciones disponibles si te quedabas en unos de los cuartos que te entregaran…-._

-ahh, ok pero reservaste alguna-.

 _-si me delante solo que pídela a tu nombre-._

-ok, muchas gracia papa-.

- _de nada-._

Finalizo la llamada con una sonrisa malévola, Fuyutsuki que se encontraba ala par solo había observado la escena y se quedo con una cara de póker al ver que tan perverso podia ser el comandante.

-sabes comprar todas las reservaciones que habían solo para las aguas termales es una cosa, pero mandar técnicos de Nerv a que las disfrutaran es otra…-. Menciono el viejo profesor.

-solo hay que darles un empujón…-. Se defendió Gendo. – pero aun asi era la única posibilidad de que se quedaran-.

-si, pero aun asi te has pasado al decir que todo mundo se quedara mañana como asueto por alerta de que un posible ángel se podría aproximar…-. Menciono este algo cabreado, Gendo solo se rasco la cabeza al no tener ninguna objeción en contra.

Los chicos se estaban instalando en la habitación que tenía cuatro camas por si fuera poco, por lo que los chicos se quitaron la ropa y se pusieron la toalla alrededor de cada uno y fueron al patio a donde se encontraba un gran nacimiento de aguas termales y rápidamente se metieron para disfrutarlo.

Los chicos estaban con los ojos cerrados cuando se escucho un ruido, una puerta corrediza abriéndose por lo que todos estaban expectantes a lo que podría suceder, pero se encontraron con las chicas saliendo con trajes de baño, la mayoría Shinji ya los conocía por lo que ni si inmuto y siguió disfrutando el baño; pero la paz no duro mucho ya que sus amigos literalmente cayeron de espalda, esto no se lo esperaban, nunca habían calculado esa posibilidad.

En cuanto las chicas notaron la cara de incrédulos que tenían se echaron a reír como nunca dejando aun pero a los chicos pero notaron que Shinji seguía imperturbable, por lo que las chicas se le quedaron viendo de forma extraña.

-Shinji-. Le hablo Asuka.

-mph-. Contesto el sin mirarles aun con los ojos cerrados.

-¿acaso no nos quieres ver?-. Pregunto Asuka un poco dolida.

-para que, si traen traje de baño no es asi… lo suponía desde que tu pediste tiempo Asuka asi que no me emocione mucho en el viaje como los payasos que tengo como amigos-. Y siguió relajándose sin perder la paz; aun que Asuka sabía que Shinji era listo pero hoy lo había demostrado iba muchos pasos más adelante que ella.

-¿sabes que yo solo les seguí la corriente verdad?-. Pregunto Kaworu un poco dolido por la confianza de su amigo.

\- a pues eres un excelente actor cabe destacar-. Dijo Shinji aun calmado.

Al ver como todos estaba conmocionados por el razonamiento de esos dos decidieron que era mejor seguir disfrutando el baño, luego Asuka se fue a sentar al lado de Shinji por lo que Shinji se acerco aun mas y le tomo la mano por bajo del agua para que sus amigos no se dieran cuenta lo que acelero el corazón de ambos y asi siguieron disfrutando.

Al cabo de un rato Shinji se paro y fue a traer lo que parecía un par de jabones en la mesa y unos shampoo en la mano y en la otra traía dos bancos por lo que Asuka también salió del baño y tomo uno de los bancos, Shinji tomo uno de los shampoo y se puso un poco en la mano y se los puso a la pelirroja y asi siguieron y luego en el cuerpo; sus amigos estaba anonadados por la naturaleza con la que lo hacían por lo que los demás los miran con pena y celos. Los chicos también tomaron la iniciativa que Shinji tuvo pero las chicas eran muy penosas por lo que no aceptaron del todo.

Después de un rato Asuka ya estaba satisfecha por lo que hizo lo mismo con su novio dejando aun mas anonadados a los amigos, eso no se ponía comprender según los limites de Asuka por lo que entendieron que Shinji era la pareja perfecta para Asuka e Hikari lo sabía, Asuka no haría eso con alguna otra persona menos que Shinji lo hiciera.

Todos estaban en un silencio inaudito, estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacían, Shinji ya se sentía limpio por lo que se fue a meter otra vez en el nacimiento de las aguas seguido por Asuka que llevaba las mejías muy sonrojadas, Shinji se fue a sentar en el lugar que estaba antes solo que hoy Asuka se poso sobre él, por lo que también él se sonrojo mucho pero aun siguieron en silencio; sus amigos los miraban la escena con mucha envidia. Mas Touji y Hikari que lavaban casi 2 semanas menos que ellos pero ellos eran aun más cercanos, muy cercanos.

Luego Shinji se puso a jugar con Asuka tirándole agua en la cara haciendo que Asuka se enojara un montón, por lo que siguieron tirándose agua entre ellos dos.

-mira que entre tanta risa ya se ha hecho tarde…-. Dijo Shinji haciendo que Asuka parara y observara lo que parecía ser el atardecer.

-mira el atardecer, están lindo…-. Dijo Asuka llamando la atención de todos y se quedaron observando.

Luego de observar el atardecer, todos fueron al cuarto a donde los esperaban unos yukatas por lo que las chicas decidieron pasar primero y no tardarse mucho, cosa que no fue asi, luego los chicos se cambiaron y salieron para observar el jardín de noche, por lo que Hikari al estar en el club de cultivos u cosas relacionadas estaba encantada con la mayoría de las plantas genéticamente modificadas; por lo que después una chica les llego a avisar que la comida estaba lista.

Luego de comer, ellos se dirigieron a la habitación para dormir y levantarse temprano ya que tenían clases. A Touji le cayó un mensaje en su teléfono diciendo que no había clases mañana por lo que empezó a saltar de alegría, todos avisaron a sus respectivas casas que no llegarían a dormir dando alguna excusa para que no tuvieran problemas después.

Cuando iban a decir como dormirían Shinji ya había tomado una cama y Asuka se fue a meter en ella cosa que dejo aun mas anonadados a los chicos, por lo que Shinji y Asuka se voltearon a very empezaron a reír otra vez.

-¿que les pasa chicos vieron un fantasma o algo?-. Pregunto Shinji.

-¿Qué hace Asuka en tu cama?-. Pregunto Kensuke.

-pues voy a dormir con el…-. Dijo Asuka y rio un poco.

-pero como es que ustedes…-. Pregunto Hikari.

-a ver ¿sabes que Asuka es sonámbula? Pues si, a veces va a mi cuarto y se queda en mi cuarto, ya me acostumbre-. Contesto Shinji para no decir la verdad.

-jajaja ¿en serio?-. Preguntaron a la vez.

-y como explican lo del baño-. Exigió Rei, esto podía ser buena información.

-sabes cómo es Asuka con sus bromas ¿verdad? Pues un día llevaba un traje de baño debajo de su toalla y me hizo que entrara con ella, literalmente me tuvo de esclavo lavándole el cabello-. Dijo Shinji nostálgico.

-…-. Un silencio total, estaban muy impresionados.

-ya hablen… cambiando de tema ¿Qué haremos mañana?-. Pregunto Asuka

-pues con los chicos iremos al árcade…-. Dijo Kaworu adelantándose a los demás.

-a pues nosotras iremos con ustedes-. Contesto mana, haciendo que los chicos se tensaran.

-ok-. Dijeron todos a la vez.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente salieron de la habitación la cual se encargaron de dejarla la más ordenada posible. Salieron disparados a la camioneta para ir al a un restaurante familiar cercano al árcade para dejar aparcado la camioneta en el restaurante; para suerte de los el restaurante estaba cerrado al igual que el árcade por lo que decidieron que lo mejor era ir a la residencia Katsuragi/Ikari/Soryu allí Shinji les ofreció un poco de su ropa pues ya habían pasado 2 días desde que la llevaban pues cosa que agrado a los tres chicos.

Cuando salieron se llevaron una gran sorpresa, tres de las chicas estaban arreglándola mesa para comer y Hikari estaba en la cocina cortando vegetales por lo que Shinji se dirigió a ayudarla, cosa que a Hikari le agrado y le contesto con una sonrisa.

-la comida esta deliciosa-. Dijo Touji aun con la boca abierta por lo que todos empezaron a reír.

-pero traga antes de hablar-. Dijo Asuka un poco asqueada.

-Shinji puedes calmar a tu esposa…-. Sugirió Touji.

-tú la hiciste enojar, tú la calmas-. Dijo Shinji mientras cortaba un pedazo de omelet

-baka-. Negó Asuka con la cabeza.

-y ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-. Pregunto Rei.

-pues irnos para nuestras casas…-. Dijo desanimada Mana.

-es lo único que queda todas las tiendas están cerradas por la alerta de ángel…-. Comento Kensuke.

-asi que mi padre tiene que ver en esto…-. Murmuro Shinji, pero todos lo escucharon.

-¿a qué te refieres Shinji?-. Pregunto Kaworu.

-no se te hace raro que si hubiera alerta de ángel deberíamos de estar en NERV-. Comento Shinji un poco sombrío.

-es verdad pero ¿por que tu padre lo haría?-. Dijo Touji.

-pues no lo sé… le pedí un favor pero me acabo dando una cosa incluso más grande, pero si le llamo y le pido que quite la alerta por que hubo algún error o algo podríamos hacer que las tiendas abrieran a partir de las 4 de la tarde y podríamos ir…-. Dijo Shinji ya un poco entusiasmado.

Por lo que el grupo comió lo más rápido que pudo y escucharon la llamada de Shinji, Gendo accedió a quitar la alerta del ángel; se alegraron mucho por lo que decidieron que sería mejor ir a cada una de sus casas y pasar un bonito día hasta las 4 de la tarde que quedarían otra vez con sus amigos en el árcade.

* * *

Shinji se durmió en uno de los sofás ya que Asuka lo había tenido como ojo de peluche toda la noche y casi no pudo dormir por los apretones que Asuka daba; la paz de Shinji no duro mucho ya que Asuka tomo un cubo con mucho helado y se fue a acosar encima de Shinji por lo que Shinji mejor la abrazo e intento dormir.

* * *

Ya era la hora de reunirse por lo que todas las parejas fueron yendo hacia el árcade llegando en 15 minutos caminando, incluso Shinji fue caminando y eso que Asuka le rogo mucho para que llevara la camioneta. Luego de encontrarse todos se decepcionaron al encontrar el árcade cerrado por lo que decidieron pasar la tarde caminando por el centro comercial y comer la cena en uno de los restaurantes familiares.

Kensuke poco fue disminuyendo la velocidad cosa que los chicos notaron por lo que intentaron zafarse de las manos de sus queridas, cosa que funciono y se lentamente fueron disminuyendo la velocidad para encontrarse con Kensuke.

-¿qué sucede Kensuke?-. Pregunto Touji algo preocupado.

-miren a las 8 en punto-. Dijo cautelosamente, sus amigos siguieron sus ordenes pero no notaron algo importante.

-¿y?-. Pregunto Kaworu.

-la tienda que está abierta ya vieron cual es…-. Menciono algo cabreado por sus amigos, por lo que los chicos se sorprendieron por lo que veían, la tienda de anime y Hentai estaba abierta.

-no lo estarás pensando ¿o sí?-. Dijo Shinji algo molesto.

-pues si ustedes no lo quieren no vengan, traicioneros… esto era lo que hacíamos antes de tenerlas a ellas, prometo que eta será la última vez-. Dijo poniendo la mirada más kawaii, sus amigos lo observaron con desconfianza pero al final la amistad lo es todo.

Se dirigieron lo más rápido posible hacia el establecimiento de mangas y hentai's. las chicas observaron para todos lados y no encontraban a sus hombres por lo que decidieron salir a buscarlos para ir a comer.

Los chicos pidieron una copia cada uno pero no querían ir con una bolsa ya que las chicas iban a querer saber que era por lo que estaban pensando si irlos a traer otro día pero a Kensuke se le ocurrió una idea.

-chicos, llevemos los CD de bajo de la camisa asi no se darán cuenta-. Todos asintieron e hicieron lo mismo.

Las chicas aun seguían buscándolos cuando observaron que los cuatro estaban en el local que vende manga por lo que se dirigieron hacia allí, las chicas entraron al establecimiento.

-¿chicos que hacen?-. Pregunto mana muy curiosa.

-que susto…-. Dijo Shinji intentando disimular.

-estábamos preguntando si ya había salido uno de mis animes favoritos pero al parecer no…-. Dijo decepcionado Kaworu intentando ser el buen actor que era, dramático.

-a pues vallamos a comer-. Sugirió Rei la cual ya tenía hambre.

El grupo de amigos se dirigió rápidamente al restaurante aun que los chicos caminaban un poco incómodos con CD, caminaron lo más rápido y con cuidado para que el CD no se les callera a ninguno.

En el restaurante pidieron algo sencillo para que no se demoraran mucho y poder ir a casa de Kensuke un rato y mirar 'los tentáculos pervertidos' que tanto habían luchado por ver.

-oye Kensuke… ¿está tu padre en casa?-. Pregunto Shinji mientras se arreglaba un poco la camisa.

-nop asi que por qué no vamos y jugamos un rato en la Playing state un rato-. Confirmo Kensuke siguiéndole el juego.

-ok-. Contestaron el grupo de chicos, las chicas los miraban algo inquietas y ninguna se atrevía hablar.

-c-chicos…-. Hikari llamo la atención de los cuatro chicos.

-¿sí?-. Contestaron al unisonó.

-nosotras queríamos caminar un rato con ustedes-. Dijo Rei con las mejías sonrojadas; los chicos al escuchar eso se pusieron a sudar en seco, esto iba de mal en peor.

-bueno…-. Contestaron con una sonrisa forzada.

Y asi se dirigieron a uno de los parques más cercanos para caminar, Touji el cual iba lo más despacio posible sintió como unas manos le rodearon el torso poniéndose aun más nervioso;

-que lindas las luces que pusieron este año para navidad…-. Comento Hikari.

-se me había olvidado que era navidad sabes…-. Contesto Touji.

-pues es mejor que no… ustedes nos tienen que dar regalos este año…-. Regaño Asuka.

-¿Qué?-. Escupieron los cuatro a la vez.

-en serio ¿lo habían olvidado?-. Pregunto mana con el seño fruncido.

-no es que… es muy difícil encontrar regalos para ustedes… además de que solo faltan 2 semanas para ello-. Contesto Shinji.

-pues es su culpa por no acordarse…-. Dijo Rei.

-pero esperamos que también allá un presente para nosotros esta vez-. Dijo Kaworu dejando anonadas a la chicas.

-c-claro que lo abra-. Contestaron al unisonó las chicas.

Y siguieron caminando en silencio, ahora tenían en mucho que pensar sobre el regalo de sus queridos y de sus amigos, esto se ponía cada vez más difícil; Kaworu iba caminando con las manos en la cabeza ya que según él pensaba mejor pero fue un gran error, la caja con el CD cayó al suelo; y como iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos no escucho la caja caer cosa que Rei si escucho.

-¿Qué será esto?-. y empezó a leer el titulo. –tentáculos… ¿¡pervertidos!?-. Dijo al aire, sacando de sus pensamientos a todos los chicos y empezaron a sudar en frio, esto se puso muy mal.

-¿Cómo explicas esto Kaworu?-. Pregunto muy enojada, sabía que Kaworu no era un pervertido ¿ósea qué diablos estaba pasando?

-etto… eh… es una película que me recomendaron unos compañeros de tercer año…-. Dijo en voz baja, ver a Rei muy enojada era otro nivel; casi nunca ocurría.

-jajaja-. Touji no pudo aguantar las ganas de reírse, por lo que se tomo el estomago y siguió riendo cosa que enojo bastante Kaworu pero lo dejo pasar; y el karma le respondió a Touji de tanto retorcijarse de la risa también se le cayó el CD; Hikari lo tomo y leyó en voz alta.

-tentáculos… ¿¡pervertidos!?-. Dijo muy alterada. -¿tú también Touji?-. dijo muy enojada con lagrimas es los ojos.

-no soy el único-. Se defendió el traicionero por lo que Asuka y Mana observaron a sus hombre muy enojadas y los empezaron a revisar a Shinji y a Kensuke pero al único que le encontraron otro CD fue a Kensuke por lo que los ojos de los tres acusados no lo creían.

-¿y el tuyo Shinji?-. Preguntaron muy nerviosos.

-yo no compre ninguno, solo fingí meterme uno debajo de la camisa para que no se dieran cuenta-. Dijo Shinji un poco apenado, no quería ser parte de eso.

-eres un traidor Shinji…-. Contesto Touji con unas lagrimas.

-maldito seas Shinji…-. Dijo Kensuke.

-hmpf, ese es ser un amigo-. Dijo Kaworu muy indignado.

-vamos chicos no es para tanto…-. Dijo Shinji intentando acercarse.

-y ¿por qué los compraron?-. Pregunto mana, ninguno de los culpables quería contestar por lo que Shinji lo hizo.

-sabes que los hombres necesitan descargar ese impotencia ¿verdad?… pues por eso…-. Dijo Shinji.

-cállate que tu también quería ir a verlos a mi casa…-. Dijo Kensuke.

-pues si…-. Ese comentario hizo que Asuka se enojara un montón.

-¿Qué dijiste?-. Pregunto Asuka con una vena punzante en la frente.

-pues que si lo quería ver… ya que el señor de la tienda dijo que no era Hentai, sino ecchi-. Dijo Shinji riéndose a montones, por lo que sus amigos se sintieron estafados.

-¿cómo que ecchi?-. Pregunto Kensuke muy enojado.

-revisa la caja-. Dijo Shinji por lo que tomo la caja de las manos de mana y estaba que ardía.

-me cobraron 1000 yenes por esto…-. Dijo Kensuke con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿lo iremos a ver? Dicen que es algo divertida según la opinión de vendedor-. Dijo Shinji con una sonrisa.

Las chicas no sabían de qué diablos hablaban los chicos pero al parecer eso no era porno por lo que lo dejaron pasar. En cuanto a los chicos se disculparon con las chicas las cuales aun les tenian un poco de rencor pero con el tiempo pasaría.

* * *

Una semana había pasado ya desde el pequeño incidente con las chicas las cuales no les habían hablado por ese pequeño detalle a excepción de Shinji que casi no tuvo cual en eso y los otros tres quedaron tachados de pervertidos lo cual no les agrado mucho y a Shinji lo odiaron mucho por eso.

Fueron a la azotea del instituto para almorzar lo que los sorprendió fue que las chicas los siguieran por lo que aún le quedaban leves esperanzas a los otros tres.

-bueno chicos hora de la acción…-. Dijo Shinji pero ninguno de sus amigos le hizo caso. –Esto es serio…-. Cambiando su expresión de una sonrisa a una mirada muy fría por lo que dejaron el resentimiento atrás.

-chicos como sabéis este jueves es noche buena por lo que planeaba que hiciéramos una fiesta en mi casa para celebrarlo…-. Sugirió Shinji pero sus amigos a un desconfiaban por lo que agrego. –sería una buena oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con ellas todo dependerá del regalo que les lleven…-. Dijo con una sonrisa de gato, los tres cambiaron su duda por un fuerte asentimiento de cabeza.

-ok llamare a las chicas…-. Dijo Shinji por lo que hizo un gesto con su mano como llamándolas cosa que ellas notaron y rápidamente el grupo se junto solo que con la leve excepción que las chicas estaba alejada de los chicos por ser 'pervertidos'.

-bueno ¿para qué nos querías Shinji?-. Dijo muy tajante Mana.

-como sabéis el jueves es noche buena por lo que planeaba cocinar algo para el grupo, claro que si ustedes quieren ir y como Misato saldrá con kaji ese día no creo que allá problema con que se queden a dormir…-. Decía hasta que Hikari lo cortó.

-¿quieres que me quede a dormir con esos pervertidos?-. Dijo muy enojada.

-era solo una sugerencia…-. Dijo con la voz mas suave que pudo para intentar disculparse.

-¿solo eso?-. pregunto Rei.

-pues si…-. Dijo Shinji.

-ok, llegaremos para hacerle compañía a Asuka-. Dijeron al unisonó las tres chicas en cuanto a Asuka solo le dio una sonrisa a Shinji en forma de despedida y se fueron a donde estaban comiendo.

Los chicos se quedaron muy callados, aun seguían muy enojadas.

-a pues tenemos que ir en grupo para comprar el regalo perfecto…-. Dijo Kensuke.

-sí, eso creo…-. Dijo Touji muy triste.

-entonces ¿quedamos hoy en el centro comercial?…-. Pregunto Kaworu.

-lo siento chicos pero yo ya le compre el regalo a Asuka y necesito hacer las compras para la fiesta…-. Dijo Shinji intentando zafarse de la obligación.

-ok… pero necesitamos apurarnos, solo nos quedan pocos días…-. Dijo Touji.

-recuerden que a partir de mañana estamos de vacaciones hasta el 10 de enero que volvemos a clases…-. Recordó Shinji cosa que alivio a Kensuke.

* * *

Y asi los días transcurrieron y se llego jueves, todos habían acordado llegar tipo 5 pm a casa de Shinji y Asuka para hacer el lomo y pavo que siempre van en la mesa para estas festividades, lo que sorprendió a la pareja fue que el grupo de chicas llegara a las 3 y sin haberse arreglado.

-¿Qué hacen tan temprano aquí?-. Pregunto Asuka sentada en uno de los sillones.

-pues… ayuda a cómo vestirnos-. Dijo Hikari y enseño todos los vestidos que traía; Shinji desde la cocina solo escuchaba la conversación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-a ok… pero tengo que ayudar a Shinji con la mesa y la comida, ahora está en la cocina terminando las verduras-. Eso las dejo heladas a las tres visitantes si Shinji les contaba esto a sus amigos definitivamente quedarían muy mal.

-a pues nosotros ayudaremos…-. Dijo Rei, podía aprender mucho de la cocina de Shinji y además era un buen maestro en la cocina.

Y asi empezó un tarde agotadora para terminar los dos platos fuertes de la noche, Hikari, Rei y Shinji terminaban de cocinar y Asuka y mana terminaban de arreglar la casa para que fuera mucho mas cómoda. Luego que pusieran los dos platos al horno Misato salió con sus pocas prendas por el rico aroma que despedía el horno.

-Shinji-kun ya está la comida…-. Dijo con su tono cariñoso y sentándose en la mesa, Shinji solo soltó una carcajada cosa que alerto a Misato.

-Misato estarán dentro de tres horas, exactamente cuándo vallas con tu cita…-. Dijo Shinji con una sonrisa malévola.

-jovencito no deberías de espiar a los demás…-. Dijo Misato.

-pero si fue kaji quien me conto…-. Dijo Shinji haciendo un puchero de niño regañado.

-cuando venga te daré tu regalito Shinji-kun…-. Dijo con una sonrisa seductora por lo que a Shinji le salió una hemorragia en la nariz.

-¿¡qué diablos le dices Misato!?…-. Dijo Asuka desde la cocina.

-ya te dije que Shinji no es solo tuyo Asuka…-. Dijo Misato muy enojada.

-pero que si es mío… tú tienes a Kaji-. Le recrimino Asuka, las demás chicas solo observaban la escena, a esto Shinji se les unió.

-pero Kaji no es tan mono como Shinji-. Dijo Misato haciendo que Shinji se sonrojara un poco.

-Shinji es mío y solo mío…-. Le dijo Asuka, dejándolo muy claro.

-¿verdad que no Shinji-chan?-. Dijo Misato con la voz más mona que pudo. -¿¡Shinji!? Asuka muy enojada.

-pues… ooh tengo que seguir haciendo la salsa.-. Y se fue para la cocina.

La tarde continuo de lo más tranquila excepto que Misato se fue mucho más temprano por que dijo que tenía que hacer unas cosas antes de su cita. Shinji estaba recostado en uno de los sillones esperando a que las chicas terminaran de usar el baño por lo que se durmió.

Cando despertó noto que ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde por lo que salió directo a su cuarto y tomo una de las toallas más cercanas, y salió hacia el baño, y allí se encontraba lo que no quería encontrarse, Asuka también quería entrar a bañarse.

-Asuka…-.

-Shinji…-.

-lo siento pero ¿tienes un traje debajo?-.

-no…-. Dijo muy sonrojada.

-pues ve y te pones uno, nos bañaremos juntos asi terminamos mucho más rápido-. Dijo Shinji entrando en el baño, Asuka solo asintió y fue a traer lo que Shinji quería.

Las chicas se estaban cambiando en el cuarto de Asuka, y cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe solo se pudieron tapar, observando que era Asuka la que estaba en la puerta; solo se quedaron observando lo que ella iba hacer.

Asuka ni siquiera se fijo en lo asustadas que estaban sus amigas y solo se dirigió a uno de los cajones que ella tenía y saco lo que parecía ser un bikini; se lo puso y salió con su toalla de nuevo dejando en shock a las chicas.

Asuka iba muy feliz de que Shinji le pidiera que se bañara con él. Entro al baño y noto que el estaba preparando la tina.

-vamos metete…-. Dijo Shinji con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hay de ti?-. Pregunto.

-pues también me meteré pero primero las damas…-. Dijo Shinji con una leve reverencia.

Por lo que ambos empezaron a bañarse sin perder tiempo, mientras Asuka se restregaba el cuerpo, Shinji le ayudaba con el cabello y viceversa, por lo que solo tomaron 15 minutos en el baño y salieron disparados hacia respectivos cuartos.

Pasaron 15 minutos más y los dos ya habían salido del cuarto con una sonrisa en sus rostros por lo que las chicas no preguntaron nada.

Los chicos como siempre llegaron muy tarde casi media hora pasada, pero tenían muy buenas escusas, los tres venían con muchos regalos en las manos por los que las chicas cambiaron su rostro serio por una sonrisa.

-con permiso…-. Dijeron los tres amigos al unisonó, quitándose los zapatos en la entrada.

Los tres olían un rico aroma desde la cocina por lo que se acercaron a esta y observaron el pavo y un lomo muy dorado, se miraba riquísimo; y al parecer Shinji lo había hecho por lo que con solo verlo sentían mucha hambre.

-Shinji-. Llamo Kaworu.

-¿Qué paso?-. Dijo mientras salía de su cuarto.

-nada-. Dijo con una sonrisa, apenas la fiesta comenzaba y ya iban con los troleos.

Se fueron a sentar en los sofás de la casa y se observaron entre los cuatro, luego empezaron a reír.

-feliz noche buena-. Dijeron al unisonó y se dieron un abrazo de hombres.

-bueno veo que traen muchos regalos-. Comento Shinji con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-uno para cada Kensuke.

-¿y los tuyos Shinji?-. Pregunto Touji.

-por allí escondidos… sino Asuka los revisaría…-. Dijo Shinji un poco molesto.

-¿jugamos algo mientras las chicas salen?-. Pregunto Shinji por lo que sus compañeros asintieron.

Shinji encendió su Playing State y se pusieron a jugar Call of Rudy (llamado de la rudeza xS) y al parecer como siempre Kensuke iba ganando seguido de Touji, luego de que Kensuke ganara tres veces seguidas los chicos se enojaron.

-¿¡como le haces para ganar tantas veces Ehhhh!?-. Pregunto Touji apretando los puños.

-la pregunta es ¿Cómo te las apañas para morir tanto…?-. decía hasta que Touji se le tiro encima, Shinji y Kaworu no tuvieron que otra que unírseles, luego de estar peleando Shinji los tenia del cuello a los tres y contra el piso, totalmente inmóviles.

-¡suéltame maldito, ya verás!-. Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-ya déjanos Shinji-. Dijo Kensuke con lágrimas en los ojos-. Y asi siguieron sufriendo.

Al lado de la sala se encontraba el cuarto de la pelirroja, estaban arreglándose lo mejor que podían cuando de repente escucharon gritos desde la sala de un Touji y Kensuke quejándose del dolor, por lo que se apresuraron a ver qué es lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando salieron se encontraron con una escena muy graciosa, Shinji acostado sobre los tres los cuales no se podían parar, Shinji al notar que las chicas ya habían salido se paro y dejo que sus amigos también lo hicieran.

Al notar que Shinji se estaba quitando de encima de ellos aprovecharon para atacarlo en conjunto, cosa que no funciono, en tres golpes muy rápidos Shinji les saco el aire dejándolos retorciéndose del dolor.

-ops lo siento-. Dijo Shinji rascándose la cabeza.

-maldito loco-. Dijo Kensuke parándose con cuidado, las chica no evitaron la ganas de reírse, al escuchar esto los tres que se a retorcijaban en dolor se pararon muy rápido y les sonrieron, a lo que las chicas también.

-¿vamos a comer?-. Pregunto mana a lo que todos asintieron.

Esa noche comieron muy bien, comieron tanto que tardaron 2 horas en comer por lo que todos estaban muy mareados de tanta comida.

-chicos ¿van a querer postre?-, pregunto Shinji muy sarcástico por lo que todos casi vomitan.

-y ¿qué horas son?-. Pregunto Shinji.

-las 9 ¿por qué?-. Dijo Hikari.

-les parece que veamos una película de miedo…-. Pregunto Shinji con una sonrisa macabra.

-no, peor si tú la recomiendas, mejor una comedia-. Dijo Touji.

-no mejor un romance-. Dijo Rei.

-acción-. Dijo Kensuke.

-romance y acción-. Dijo mana concordando con su novio.

-comedia-. Dijo Hikari-

-drama y comedia-. Dijo Kaworu.

-yo digo que acción y romance-. Dijo Asuka, por lo que todos los géneros quedaban empate.

-todo queda en ti Shinji…-. Dijo Kaworu muy temeroso.

-bueno pues… un anime-. Dijo Shinji con la cara más trolo que pudo, haciendo que sus compañeros se cayeran de las sillas.

-no, ya hablando enserio-. Dijo Mana.

-pues que les parece una comedia, acción y romance como esta-. Dijo Shinji enseñando un CD que era… ¿tentáculos pervertidos?

-aun tienes eso idiota-. Dijo Asuka muy enojada.

-si… como vi que los lanzaron al basurero tome uno y lo vi, la cuestión es que la película esa muy buena…-. Dijo Shinji.

-¿¡acaso no lees el titulo!?…-. Pregunto Hikari muy enojada.

-¿acaso juzgas un libro por su portada?-. Pregunto Shinji dejándolas calladas.

-la veremos Shinji, pero a la primera escena con Hentai nos vamos…-. Dijo Rei con una escena punzante.

-ok-. Dijo Shinji, por lo que todos se dirigieron a la sala, apagaron las luces y pusieron la película.

2 horas después todos se estaban muriendo de la risa con la película, estaban que no paraban de llorar, definitivamente la película estaba buenísima.

-¿Qué les dije?-. Pregunto Shinji mientras sacaba la película del reproductor.

-nada-. Dijo Hikari secándose las lágrimas.

Eran las 11:45 pm, 15 minutos para navidad, los chicos ya estaban muy emocionados.

-bueno chicos hora del intercambio de regalos y nos dormimos-. Dijo Asuka bostezando.

-ok-. Por lo que todos fueron a sacar sus regalos.

La en la sala, todos tenían una pila de regalos que entregar.

-¿Quién empieza?-. pregunto Kaworu.

-yo, luego a quien le dé el regalo será el siguiente-. Dijo Rei. –Este es para Touji-. Se paro y le fue a entregar el primer regalo el cual era una loción muy cara, Touji agradeció mucho el detalle.

-este es para… Mana-. Dijo Touji dándole un vestido a su medida por lo que se le quedo viendo a Kensuke con una mirada fría, Kensuke solo subió los hombro negando que la tenia la culpa.

-bueno este es para Hikari-. Dijo y le entrego un hermoso reloj.

Y Asi continuaron hasta que eran los últimos, para sus amados y amadas, por lo que se pusieron un poco nerviosos.

-Touji este es tuyo-. Dijo con un sonrojo muy grande, casi como el color del cabello de Asuka; siendo una pelota, pero no cualquier pelota sino una autografiada por el jugador favorito de Touji.

-bueno entonces este es para ti-. Y le dio un gran beso en los labios, claro que después le dio una caja en la que contenía un hermoso vestido Morado y unas lociones para el cuerpo sin dejar de lado un reloj con las iniciales de ella.

-entonces quien va ahora-. Dijo Mana, Kaworu se levanto y se puso enfrente de Rei. –este es para ti-. Le dijo, y le entrego una especie de libro.

–¿un libro?-. Pregunto Touji.

-no es cualquier libro… es uno de los pocos vestigios que quedan después del segundo impacto, son muy raros y caros de encontrar… y este es del siglo XVII al parecer, El romanticismo-. Contesto Rei dejando helados a todos los chicos, definitivamente este era una competencia de quien daba el mejor regalo.

-este es el tuyo-. Y le entrego una carpeta, adonde habían muchas pero muchas partituras de las canciones del siglo XIV, una de las eras que más le gustaba a Kaworu por ser una de las eras más oscuras de la tierra.

-bueno supongo que me toca a mí-. Dijo Mana, se acerco a Kensuke y puso las manos como jarras. –Kensuke numero uno… prométeme que serás responsable; numero dos… prométeme que serás muy responsable y tres prométeme que serás súper responsable con esta cosa…-. Y le entrego una cajita algo larga, y de ella saco un revolver de la guerra fría utilizada por los soviéticos; Kensuke al ver seméjate cosas en sus manos se puso a llorar dejando con una sonrisa a Mana.

Luego de calmarse, Kensuke se paro y fue a traer su regalo, al parecer era muy grande. Bueno este es el mío…-. Dijo y le dio la caja, al abrirla se dio cuenta de lo que era, muchas piezas combinables y para hacerle mejoras a las armas por lo que Mana se quedo observando todo lo que traía y estaba completamente nuevo.

-parece que solo quedamos nosotros dos…-. Decía Shinji hasta que Asuka puso una mirada muy divertida. – ¿Qué sucede?

-yo iré primero…-. Dijo decidida, todos miraban expectantes a lo que Asuka podría hacer ella al parecer ella se acerco y traía algo escondido en su mano, nadie lo podía ver; se paro enfrente de Shinji y se puso algo que traía en la cabeza… ¿una chonga de regalo?

-yo soy tu regalo… dejare que hagas lo que quieras conmigo…-. Dijo de la forma más sensual posible, todos quedaron en Shock y Shinji con una hemorragia nasal.

-estoy bromando tonto… este es tu regalo…-. Dijo y le entrego una caja, la cual contenía un reloj que parecía bastante tecnológico y unos audífonos inalámbricos de pastilla, a Shinji le gusto muchísimo, al sacar el reloj se dio cuenta que había una foto abajo; su madre, Shinji saco con cuidado y derramo una lagrima, después de todo era la única foto que tenia de su madre.

-gracias Asuka…-. Haciendo que Asuka sonriera.

Luego de que Shinji se calmase, Se paro para darle el regalo a Asuka, pero ella empezó a reir de la nada. -¿de qué te ríes?-.

-pues solo quería decirte que ya se lo que es tu regalo…-. Dijo con una sonrisa de gato.

-¿quieres apostar?-.

-si el regalo que me darás serán esas ropas de lujo europeas pues me dejas hacer lo que quieras conmigo, y si no pues…-. Que estaba dispuesta a perder.

-pues en una pregunta que yo te haga me contestaras con la verdad…-. Dijo Shinji dejando muy pensativos a todos.

Asuka solo asintió por lo que estaba muy segura del regalo de Shinji. El se acerco a Asuka y le entrego una caja, algo grande al parecer y Asuka estaba en lo correcto por lo que Asuka empezó a reír.

-¿de qué te ríes?-. Pregunto por segunda vez.

-gane la apuesta…-. Dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

-quien dijo que ese era mi único regalo… el que ríe de ultimo, ríe mejor-. Y Shinji se puso de rodillas y saco algo que andaba de collar, un anillo.

-si…-. Dijo con lágrimas de alegría.

-si ¿de qué?-. Pregunto el castaño-

-si…-. Dijo llorando aun más.

-pero si aun no me has escuchado…-. Dijo Shinji por lo que la pelirroja de calmo.

-sé que es muy pronto pero de verdad quiero que solo seas mía… aun estamos en la secundaria pero vale la pena intentarlo…-. Dijo con una sonrisa, definitivamente gano la competencia entre sus amigos, y dejo a las tres chicas en shock al igual que sus amigos; él le puso el anillo de compromiso, era rosado con incrustaciones que parecían de diamante.

Al fondo de este escenario se escuchaban los cohetes explotando en el aire, haciendo que Asuka se abalanzase sobre Shinji para besarlo.

Los chicos se abrazaron y decidieron dormir en la sala, todos durmieron con unas grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

 _ **me tardo demasiado en los especiales lo siento mucho pero aunque sea este no fue una semana después xD, espero con ansias sus reviews si les gusto el especial de navidad, y veré si hago un especial de año nuevo aunque aun no lo he decidido… tal vez me anime por la cantidad de reviews que me dejen : D**_

 _ **Sé que es muy tarde pero feliz navidad a todos mis followers y aquellos que leen mis capítulos, muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes y espero que la historia continúe hasta el año que viene, asi se despide su querido autor con grandes esperanzas y un gran dolor de cabeza xD**_


End file.
